Undercover Novel
by The Writing Beany
Summary: AU. Alexandra Udinov is a powerful young woman, one that Division want among their ranks. Birkhoff is sent undercover to gain her trust but with secrets on both sides he must stop himself from falling in love and getting himself and Alex killed.
1. Chapter 1

Undercover

Verse: Nikita

Genre: Angst/Action/Romance

Rating: T

Parings: Birkhoff/Alex, Nikita/Owen

Song: The animal I have become by Skillet

Summary: AU. Alex was saved a few months after her parents were killed and retook her claim over her father's business. Division is desperate to get her under their control and so send in Birkhoff. But with secrets on both sides can he stop himself from falling in love.

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

she was fourteen. Fourteen years old and her first kiss wasn't something made from fairy tales. It was with stale breath, sloppy tongues and lips. It was bruising and her lips felt raw after a few seconds.

Her first kiss was something from nightmares.

She was fourteen years old and she already knew what sex was; knew more about the birds and bees then anyone her age should have. Her first time was more nightmarish then her first kiss. She was meant to have candles, soft sheets and roses.

The dirty and rough shirts were only good to catch her tears and her whispers of revenge.

She had used the old spotted mirror to cut the first line into her wrist, she was fourteen and she was ready to end it all. They stopped her of course, because she was still worth so much and her body was really nothing to her. There was talks of giving her something to kill the pain, to make each encounter more bearable. And to her horror she yearned for that; too weak to end her life and too weak to fight back she was willing to take the out they offered her.

The first hit made her sick; too sick to be of any use for them that night and so she was promised a night with no nightmares.

They would have given her another hit and then another if _she _hadn't come back. That strange woman who saved her from the house but watched as her parents burned.

"_I'll promise you will get your revenge" _the soft American voice was like a lullaby to her, so different from the coarse Russian that was always screamed at her or grunted to her.

She didn't care any more because the pain was so over powering; it was nothing but a drug fuelled haze, she would wake up to find herself still trapped for the use of those dirty men.

* * *

><p>It could have been days or weeks but slowly she came to understand one thing. Alex Udinov was a survivor. Nikita promised her that; made her understand that as she throw up each morning, knowing what had happened and been done to her.<p>

It seemed Nikita only allowed her a few seconds peace before she pushing her; stronger in both mind and body. Alex Udinov, barely fifteen, wasn't going to be any one's victim any more.

"Why" Alex wasn't even sure where the question came from but she knew she had to ask it. Had to know why this American had saved her.

"I- I had to save you; what I've done, what I've been forced to do, made me save you" Nikita was lying but Alex couldn't find in within her self to accuse her guardian angel.

"What will I have to do" the timid voice didn't belong to this survivor Nikita had imagined, but she still smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Become Alexandra Udinov. Become the Udinov that you were meant to be and get your revenge" Nikita ordered and though she would doubt Alex nodded. She would try, she would become someone and if she did she would burn those responsible for her parents to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ten years later

* * *

><p>Seymour Birkhoff was not happy. Not that he usually was any way, but he had a way of operating and this was not his way.<p>

He would swagger into Division and he would bark orders and he would kick ass while doing it. It was just who he was; sometimes Percy would call him or Michael but they all knew that he owned his entrance and Operations.

So when he was escorted to a briefing room he was not happy. And he let the guards know just that; he let everyone know that.

"Birkhoff" Percy greeted, seemingly like Birkhoff hadn't been frog marched to him and instead was paying him a social visit.

"Sir? Look I had nothing"

"Sit" Percy gave him an order and Birkhoff wasn't one to rock the boat. So he sat and watched as his escort marched out of the room. After a few seconds Birkhoff dared to look towards his boss and run through a number of ways he could turn this around; he could escape but it was likely there would be some damage to him.

When the door open once more, Birkhoff swore he had whiplash as he spun to find Michael strolling in with a small smirk threw at the resident genius.

"We can begin" Percy declared as he smoothly took his place at the head of the table and Michael sat before Birkhoff.

Birkhoff by now was worried, he knew this formation, they were boxing him in and there was nothing he could do, he wasn't armed and his was no where quick or strong enough to take down Michael before he or Percy drew their weapons.

"Look, right, whatever you think is going on is like bat shit or something alright; I mean I'm in control of Operations and that means I'm pretty much a team player, despite you know not really liking other people" Birkhoff defended gaining amused looks from both men.

Confusion settled in then and he glanced between the two. They were waiting for Amanda and he was screwed.

Percy and Michael were scary on their own right but throw in Amanda and the proverbial shit had hit the fan, along with his real ass too.

"Birkhoff you seem nervous" Michael joked causing Birkhoff to glare at him.

"Yeah well I don't see a stripper so it ain't my birthday" Birkhoff snapped, leaving the other two men to smile at him.

"I've decided to send you on an undercover mission" Percy finally explained, not that it made Birkhoff relax, in fact it pretty much sent his nerves into a free fall.

"I don't do missions" Birkhoff snipped, it wasn't a lie and it wasn't like it was his choice. Years ago he was a field agent, among the best but after a freak accident he was left to rot in Operations where they declared his talents were put to better use.

Most of the time it didn't bother him, but then there was times when he would watch Michael and other agents go all across the world and he wanted that, he wanted out of his prison and to spread his wings.

"I'm aware; after your last mission, I decided your talents shouldn't be wasted out there. But recent events have proven too _complex _for me to allow you to stay here. Until this mission is completed you are needed out in the field" Percy looked like each of those words were like a bitter pill he was forced to suck and swallow.

and on any given day Birkhoff would have smirked but he was still getting his head around the latest development.

"Nikita?" Birkhoff ventured not missing the twitch in Michael's jaw nor the way his fists curled in wards. Percy it seems didn't miss it either and just like Birkhoff didn't comment on it either.

"Is a problem but has nothing to do with this mission; tell me do you know the name Udinov" Percy questioned causing Birkhoff to speedily race through his memories.

Michael ducked his head at the mention of the name but Birkhoff took no notice, for he could feel the tug at his memory but couldn't put his finger on the name.

"Nope" was he answer to which Percy nodded, turning his chair he lifted a remote control from out of no where and the TV blared to life.

On the screen was a middle aged man and woman, both looking grim. Russian words were stamped on the bottom of the screen.

"Nikolai Udinov and his wife, Masha. They were owners of Zetrov, a Russian company that were responsible for many of Russia's Technological feats. Ten years ago Nikolai was on the verge of bringing Russia on par with the likes of China, Japan and America. But before the company could make this leap, Nikolai and his wife were killed" Percy explained, Birkhoff was hooked and from the way Michael was watching him it could be a good or bad thing.

"Udinov had only one child; a daughter named Alexandra. She witnessed her families death and was left in the care of her godfather. However she disappeared and the company was entrusted to several business men as per orders of Nikolai. When Alexandra was to turn eighteen she would become the rightful owner of Zetrov" Percy seemed to spit that out and Birkhoff raised an eyebrow at Michael.

Michael simply shook his head and motioned for Birkhoff to listen.

"Alexandra was sold in to a sex slave ring; were she was kept for two months before she disappeared once more. During the following three months Alexandra was smuggled into America; once here she was enrolled in a highly secured school and was made the ward of Lyle Smithson" Percy did spit that out and Birkhoff did know who that was.

Smithson was a nut, in Birkhoff's opinion. Paranoid and rich enough to make himself untouchable, he had been the subject of Division's many attempts to influence him to join them. Each time Smithson told Division to go to hell.

"At the age of eighteen Alexandra was made head of Zetrov, which she dissolved and used the money to create her own company with Smithson, who upon her twenty first birthday handed complete control over to Alexandra" Percy glanced at Birkhoff who raised his eyebrow at the older man.

"I'm still having trouble seeing what this has to do with me" at Percy's pointed glare Birkhoff held back the roll of his eyes.

"Sir" he added.

"Alexandra is, for a lack of better wording, her father's daughter. In the past two years she has created a company to rival Bill Gates. Despite our best efforts we have been unable to either gain entry to her systems or place agents within the company. Like I said Alexandra is her father's daughter. Reports state she cancels those whom she believes threatens both her life and her company" Percy ground out, clenching the remote tightly in his hand.

"What! Look sir I can hack into her system and drop a back door in there... all those other guys haven't got my stuff in their junk" Birkhoff exclaimed causing Michael to duck his head while Percy clenched his teeth.

"I'm aware of your skills, but all our attempts to invade her systems from the outside have _failed_" another bitter pill for him to swallow.

"And agents sent in didn't have enough skills to fool her workers; we need someone who is able to work with this type of software. We need someone to gain her trust long enough for us to plant the necessary bugs, we don't want to eliminate Alexandra, in fact we want her to join us at Division. Her assets will be of great value to us" Percy admitted with a grin that caused Birkhoff to shift.

Percy was deadly as well as great but he was also so inflated with his own self worth that Birkhoff wondered how he managed to stay on top for so long. Then again with Amanda as his right hand _crazy _woman he guessed it wasn't hard to gain a following.

"Don't worry you won't be getting her to our side of thinking; if you are successful and gain her trust then Michael will move in and make the deal" Percy admitted causing Birkhoff to glance between the two men again.

"And if she doesn't go for the deal" Birkhoff questioned, not liking how Michael ducked his head and Percy just smirked.

"Michael will be on hand. Birkhoff this many only take a few months, no more then a year, but once in you need to act as though you belong there and no where else" Percy explained causing Birkhoff to snort and stare at him.

"A few _months?" _Birkhoff repeated, sure he misheard his boss.

"Three years" Michael offered causing Birkhoff to snap his head around to him and stare at him with wide dark eyes.

"This mission so far has taken three years; what Percy isn't saying is, this might be our last chance before Alexandra discovers something or we are beaten to the punch. If that happens we can't let this type of software to fall into the wrong hands" Michael admitted as Birkhoff shook his head.

"Man this... this is messed up, no it's screwed up, like bat shit crazy. I'm not a people person, I know this and I know damn well you two do as well. I'm the smartest person here and I value my life but come on" Birkhoff exclaimed, throwing his arms out attempting to make them see sense.

"We are running low on options" Percy declared in a cold like manner. Holding the remote up once more he switched the screen to show two pictures. Birkhoff stared at them and swallowed hard.

An innocent, doe eyed woman stared at him from one side, Alexandra printed clearly beneath her picture and on the other side a short, blonde and green eyed woman stared at him. Both smiling and both looking too innocent.

"Birkhoff you can do this" Michael assured as Birkhoff tore his eyes away from Alexandra's picture to stare at his friend.

Blinking Birkhoff tried to make Michael see that, they were friends, probably the only friends either one had now and Michael wanted him to gain the trust of an innocent woman and either get her to agree with the deal or be killed.

"Man," scrubbing his hands across his mouth, Birkhoff darted his eyes back to the pictures. This was more then bat shit crazy. Alexandra had been through hell already and he was meant to stroll in there and play nice just to either get her to make a deal with Percy or have a bullet put through her head by Michael.

"Michael, dude, this is beyond me" Birkhoff felt the disgust at himself roll in his stomach. This wasn't like the many other missions he had witnessed. He knew death and danger, but always from the safety of his seat in Operations.

He would have to get to know this woman, on a personal level and not just cold hard facts. He would know this woman better then she might know her self and if she didn't go with Percy, Birkhoff would forever know he helped in her death.

"No it really isn't, Birkhoff," Michael licked his lips, his eyes darting around attempting to search for the right words. Looking to Percy, Michael nodded to which Percy returned the motion and silently walked towards the back of the room.

"If she goes to someone else, gives this to someone else then we will have to cancel her anyway. This way we're giving her a chance. This technological could cause damage to America in the worst way possible" the way he said it made Birkhoff think that maybe Michael had been watching to many action movies lately.

But he couldn't say that; Percy was still listening and Michael would just glare at him.

"I trust that handling one _woman _isn't that difficult for you" Birkhoff hated himself for how easy it was for Percy to push his buttons and he hated Percy every time he did.

"What about her guards; they won't be that easy to fool" he wanted to spit at Percy but he kept in enough contempt to make sure Division leader didn't have him cancelled.

"That's why we can't send in any other agent, they may make up for it other areas but they are lacking when it comes to the skills you have with computers as you constantly reminds us of" Birkhoff couldn't help but roll his eyes at the answer but still glanced to Percy to see the unimpressed look at someone who had to admit to something he didn't like. Those bitter pills must have been over flowing for Percy to day.

Chewing his lip, Birkhoff studied the table before him, only lifting his head after a few minutes to stare Michael dead in the eyes. It was clear that despite knowing he was the only one for this mission Michael still didn't like it, but couldn't openly go against Percy once his mind was made up.

"Fine! But what do I get in return for this" he smirked knowing if it was any other agent they would have had their asses handed to them. He was Birkhoff after all and they wouldn't mess with him, at least not for most things.

"You work for us" he knew Percy was just bitching because in the end, even he knew he would have to give in to Birkhoff's demands. For his part Michael just ducked his head and barely held back his grin.

"An upgrade; complete one and I guess a _few _days off" it thrilled Birkhoff to no limit that it took most of Percy's will power to even offer him that. And by the way Michael's shoulders jerked, he was just as amused.

"Great; plus more field work" if Percy hadn't been glaring at him he would have noticed that Michael was now clenching his fists to stop from laughing out loud.

"I don't"

"Not like I'm _completely_ wasted here, but lets face it you have some piss poor agents there and when it comes down to crunch time, they haven't gotten the balls to deal with it" it wasn't like he was lying, even Michael had a hard time with really complex systems and it was only by the grace of god that Birkhoff was on hand to get him through.

"Don't test me Birkhoff" the growl wasn't needed because even if he said in that cold voice of his, Birkhoff would have gotten the threat loud and clear.

"If _that _is all, you can leave. You will be briefed tomorrow morning and Amanda will see you after" Percy smirked at the winch and Birkhoff bit back the retort. One thing he hated more then Amanda getting into his head was her getting into his clothes. For how crazy she was it was a new height of crazy when it came to playing dress up.

Nodding, with a resigned express, Birkhoff stood and walked out of the room choosing to ignore the picture of Alexandra Udinov.

"I understand the _need _for him but really? Birkhoff isn't prepared for this, he never really was" Percy admitted causing Michael to glance up at him and clench his jaw. It wasn't like Michael was eager to put Birkhoff in the choice list, he just knew that Alexandra was loosing the choice of keeping her life and he remembered a time when he could have stopped this ever becoming a problem.

But just like back when he was handling Nikita, he couldn't order her death. Maybe this time it might be easier, but he didn't count on it.

"What other options do we have Percy? Birkhoff is a long shot, I agree, but he is pretty much our last shot" pointing that out made Michael sigh within. He ducked his eyes when Percy raised an eyebrow and held that cold smirk upon his lips.

"We always have options Michael; however if Birkhoff is unable to complete the mission I'm starting to wonder if you will be able to go through with our final option" Percy was challenging him and Michael refused to give him anything to use against him. Pushing himself up, all Michael could force himself to was smile ruefully at him and nod.

"Will not be a problem" he almost believed the assurance in his voice and was grateful Percy completely believed it. Michael could only hope Birkhoff didn't fail.

Alexandra Udinov had escaped death once before, he doubted she could again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_A week later_

* * *

><p>Birkhoff glowered hard at the screen before him; it didn't take him a week to understand everything he needed to know about the target. In fact he had all pretty much in one sitting but then there was no way for him to get close until the annual Smithson ball. Amanda had demanded longer but even she came around to the fact that this was no better time, even if Birkhoff took extreme offence over the fact Amanda didn't think he was 'people' ready yet.<p>

In the end it was decided that Birkhoff would have to do, despite him telling them he was ready a _week_ ago and once Alexandra saw his false background would be kicking herself for not snapping him up earlier; not that he was on the job market before a week ago. The set up was simple, even for him. He would introduce himself, drop his card and then get into the system and drop a few bugs that would have Alexandra calling him up for a job.

He felt sorry for the pixie like system controller, Maggie West, because she would no doubt be killed but he couldn't dwell on that. He had a mission and if he started questioning the mission he would be kicked off and some dumb ass would get himself killed or Alexandra.

"Birkhoff" Amanda's pursed lips and harden eyes meant he was supposed to be listening and not glaring over the fact that Amanda had insulted his skills at playing nice and dragging his ass into clothes that would make it seemed he worked in offices from time to time.

"Yeah, sorry" his muttered response only gained a tsk from Amanda before she turned back to the screen, showing the file of Alexandra.

"Alexandra is a fairly outgoing young woman; despite being the charge of Mr. Smithson, she has made several powerful friends through her charities. She has a detail of seven bodyguards at any given time and at least six more under the orders of Smithson. However it is this man that will present a real problem" Birkhoff nearly threw him self from the chair when a picture of Owen Elliot appeared on the screen. The man was a legend in his own right within Division.

Long before Birkhoff had joined, Owen Elliot was a cleaner for Division, but after a few incidents, namely Owen falling in love, he defected and to Percy's consistent annoyance joined Smithson's bodyguard detail.

"As you might be aware, Owen was apart of Division before he broke the rules. Not much was heard of him until he appeared in Smithson's employment and soon became the 24 hour bodyguard of Alexandra, he lives at Alexandra's home and never leaves her side for _more _than a hour" Birkhoff raised his eyebrows at Amanda, whom didn't seem all that cornered.

"He was Division" Amanda sharply glared at his tone before inhaling deeply through her nose, she turned her eyes back to the screen and studied the picture of Owen, something that made Birkhoff's skin crawl passing across her face.

"_Was _being the operative word here; once Alexandra agrees to our deal we will dispose of him" the assurance only made Birkhoff shudder before he chanced another glance at Amanda and know he really didn't want to piss her off, like ever.

"He has strict orders to follow Alexandra; but he is not to interfere with her business unless her life is threatened. The security detail is high within the house; apart from the areas where Alexandra sleeps and works on her personal computer"

"Yeah that will be my access point; I get in, charm her to smack herself for not having me around and then drop the bug and wait for the call" Amanda's sharp glare didn't stop him from smirking. He knew his role and he knew he was going to ace this mission.

"Birkhoff" the way she sighed his name sent shivers up his spine, her smile unnerved him because he had seen her use that smile just before she stuck the knife in the heart.

"Alexandra at best is" tilting her head, Amanda pursed her lips before meeting his gaze dead on.

"_Delicate;_ don't get me wrong, she can handle herself and may seem carefree but I've studied her and I know that she still harbours hate towards those she holds responsible for her parents death. She has nothing but a child's love for Smithson but that will not change the fact that he isn't her father. She has never called him anything but Lyle"

Birkhoff watched as Amanda moved her way with a swish of her hips and gracefully sat in a chair opposite him. Her eyes studied is face and the way her face seemed to melt into something like _concern _made him squirm, because no one in their right mind wanted to be this close to Amanda and her so called helpful nature.

"She enjoys the privileges that come with money but has shown a rather unique taste for the mundane way of life; she will shop for her self and cook for her self. For how much she yearns for revenge she also yearns for the normal pace of life. You are far from normal, you are unique in your own way" she gave him that patronising smile when he just shifted in his chair, not denying the fact.

"But you, dare I say it, use this to bring a breath of fresh air to Division; you are not what an agent is meant to be when representing Division, but you are still one of our best. Percy fears that your brash nature may alienate Alexandra while I believe it will be your way to getting her trust" leaning back Amanda waved a hand around the room, never once looking away from him.

"She has been taught to expect all this; agents attempting to breech her securities, her life even. But she will not expect you. I trust that even if you were forced to act like Michael or any other agent you will fail, not because you are not good but because you are _different. _With this difference you will gain her trust and her friendship" the way her voice turned so smooth and soft Birkhoff knew he was being played. Just another way Amanda was so good at her job.

"Is this your way of saying the nerd never gets the girl" Birkhoff couldn't give a damn if he sounded hurt. He knew better than anyone that when stood side by side Michael would always get the girl. He didn't hate his friend for that, but he did envy him for it. Back when he was just a plain old nerd, he never had a date for Friday night. Girls just didn't see him that way; they looked at him and called him cute, adorable and sweet but nothing more and in the end he gave up trying.

He had relationships in the past but he always found a way to find something wrong with his girlfriends. They weren't smart as him or they just didn't get him.

Amanda just chuckled, shaking her head and giving him that soften look again and he hated her. It was pity and for her job she was trying to soften him up for this mission.

"I think we're both aware that on the basic level of human nature you are not the alpha male, females would not seek you out. But you have your charms; and though I would not be completely _opposed _to you attempting to gain her trust by seduction I fear that you will fail. Not on your part, because I find you very charming, but because Alexandra has very deeply unsettling intimacy issues, due to her time spent as a sex slave" Amanda sighed and looked away for the first time.

"Not that Alexandra is completely turned off by the idea of sex; in fact she had several boyfriends over the course of her teenager years. But due to her issues none of those relationships lasted and so she began to date less. Her last date was in fact a year and half ago; it was only once and she quickly threw her self into her work" Birkhoff felt sorry for a fraction of a second. At least his issues wasn't _that _screwed up.

He didn't let people get close because he felt they were just using his skills; Alexandra didn't let _men _close for fear of ending up as a slave again.

"Fine; I go in, screw with the system and charm her with my skills. Then I gain her friendship right?" a muscle ticked in his jaw as Amanda beamed at him like some stupid kid who finally caught up with the rest of the class. He wanted to point out, rather smugly, that he was the kid leading the class.

"Exactly; simple really isn't it?"

"Yeah easy as pie" he shrugged, glaring at the table. He had been in Division long enough to know most of the secrets but they still played him like some dumb recruit getting his chance at graduation. The only difference would be that he failed he wouldn't be cancelled. He would just be rooted to Operations for the rest of his time with Division.

"I think you should prepare yourself for tonight. You will no doubt have a lot of work a head of you" Amanda was already standing and still beaming at him.

Days like this made him hate them all a little more.

And himself as well for good measure.

/

_Six hours later _

If he was impressed by the photos of Alexandra's home; then rolling to a stop in his company car, he was speechless at the real version of it. The house it self was so far from human life that it might as well have been on the moon. But it was beautiful, even to a geek like him.

Birkhoff was only used to his own apartment, with its wires, screens and collections of graphic novels. Some days he felt there wasn't enough room to swing a cat. But looking up at the fifteen bedroom mansion, he guessed Alexandra never once had that problem.

From the gates he could see the mansion lit up like a Christmas tree, swaying lights cutting through the dark sky above. There was two ponds before the house was even close enough to throw stones at and the garage alone looked bigger then his apartment. Trees grew denser the further you strolled from the mansion and Birkhoff knew hidden among that canopy was sensors, guards and booby traps. Uninvited this place was like fort Knox and it made Birkhoff squirm because he understood just how dangerous this could turn out for him.

"_Birkhoff" _Michael's voice did nothing to ease him, in fact Birkhoff forgot that back in Division, Percy, Amanda and Michael were all watching his entrance. They would sit in and offer suggestions, not that he would listen, and guide him if he needed to make a quick escape. He knew the route he would use as well. There was a duct shaft, past its used by date, and he was sure he could loose the guards long enough to sneak down and exit out to the left side of the mansion. A stream ran along and Percy had men waiting as a back up.

"Yeah" he hissed before noticing a guard strolling toward him. He rolled his window down and offered a bored expression.

"Card" Birkhoff smirked and handed over his invitation and ID. The guard spent several long moments studying both before grunting something and all but tossing the items back at Birkhoff. Snorting, Birkhoff just gave the man a smug grin before tearing off towards the house. He had dealt with guys like him most of his life, give them something to use they would tear you apart.

He wasn't the smart ass for nothing back at Division.

"_Alexandra will be in the constant guard of Owen as well as Smithson. For no reason are you to give them even a hint that you are interested in anything more then business contact with Alexandra" _Amanda ordered and Birkhoff rolled his eyes. Pulling to a stop he gave the velvet the keys and a swift nod.

Another one of Michael's recruits, Thom. The kid was OK and understood most of what Birkhoff taught him in his tech lessons but beyond that he was just another face in Division.

"Don't scratch it or I'll make sure your life is less worth living then it already it" smirking he took Thom's puckered forehead as warning understood. To anyone else, Birkhoff was just another snobby guest but he was warning the recruit to behave and leave this mission to him. If things went _really _bad there was several agents and recruits there to help but Birkhoff had no trust in them.

"No sir" the attitude was right for some snot face kid but Birkhoff would make him pay once he was back at Division. That was _if _he got back to Division any time soon. Acting like he was meant to be in this type of world, Birkhoff headed towards the door and took a deep breath. Inside he felt even more out of his element. The place was huge. Celling to floor double stood before the main greeting/party hall and guards littered the large room, each looking tougher then the one standing next to him. Ignoring them all he strolled towards the doors and waited while a guard studied him before holding out a hand.

"They got booze" Birkhoff demanded handing over his invitation and he kept the flinch directed in ward when the guard glared at him. He looked like he could split train tracks in two with his pinkie, Birkhoff didn't like thinking what he _could _do to him.

The guard scanned the card before smirking and pulling the door open with ease.

"Have fun sir" sarcasm dripped from his tone and Birkhoff didn't bother to stop the gulp, he might be a good actor but he wasn't that good.

Drawing in a deep breath Birkhoff walked into the main hall and prepared himself for the night ahead.

"_Relax Birkhoff; act like you should be there and you'll be fine" _Michael's voice for the first time didn't ease Birkhoff. This wasn't like anything he faced before; he was the geek who would bark orders. Even as he walked into the crowd, snatching up a glass of champagne and almost draining it one go, he was berating his arrogant ways. Then he stopped.

He was glad his mouth didn't drop like it wanted to, because he was pretty sure people had already seen how his eyes comically widen and he took a sharp breath. Standing in the centre of the room was Alexandra Udinov. Her head was thrown back in a laugh, showing off her long and creamy graceful neck. When her head dropped back he saw how her whole face sparkled and her eyes shone.

"_have you spotted the target" _all he could do to answer that was a grunt; lifting his drink to his lips he decided he needed another before draining it in one go and switched the empty glass for a full one and forced himself to sip it. Alexandra in real life was _beautiful, _breath taking even. Her long and lean body wrapped in an off cream simmering dress that fell to ground in one simmering movement. Her shoulders were bare and when Birkhoff chanced a glance at the men surrounding her, he knew they were forcing themselves to look away for fear of the six foot shadow standing a few feet behind her.

If those guards outside look scary then Owen Elliot looked like he could kill a man with just one look. And to be honest he looked like he was about to kill one of the men surrounding Alexandra.

"Here goes nothing" he muttered and drained half of his drink, hot women made him nervous but he always managed to become defensive enough to make sure he didn't look like an idiot. However truly beautiful women were his downfall and he could only hope his nerves would make him look like a charming bumbling idiot.

He didn't even acknowledged that little voice that whispered somewhere deep in the dark places of his mind.

_She'll be the downfall of you._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

* * *

><p>Four. Fucking. Hours.<p>

Seriously the amount of people didn't seem that huge when he first stepped in; but then again after his fourth glass he had to agree with Percy, who shot him a warning in his ear, that he had to slow down. In those hours, he made the rounds. Making nice with people who made him want to rip his hair out and insult them until he was blue in the face.

"_Birkhoff make your move soon" _Michael was growing bored and to be honest so was Birkhoff, but at least he could see glimpses of Alexandra to keep his mind from wandering too much. She didn't talk much, in fact the reason he hadn't talked to her as of yet was because she liked to listen to everyone. Only once or twice did she show any signs of being bored but no one ever guessed besides him and Owen.

When Owen whispered for her to move on and she shot him a grateful smile, Birkhoff snorted and ignored the look from a guest.

"She has a following; how you suggest that" Birkhoff growled behind his glass. Water was only his choice of drink when his hands started to shake from so much sugar. Groaning at the taste he just wished this night was over with; he could go home and enjoy the peace that came with being alone.

"_Bump into her; make her see you Birkhoff" _rolling his eyes Birkhoff bit off the retort biting at his lips. Amanda didn't understand that a woman like Alexandra didn't just get bumped into.

But still he had to do something and so he made his way towards the beautiful woman, noting each of her guards and Smithson whom for the most part didn't act like the man Birkhoff had read about. He was charming and laughing and so easy going that Birkhoff wondered just how he had stayed out of a partnership with Division for so long.

Before he could even reach Alexandra a throat was being cleared and all eyes were on Smithson who stood on the raised platform leading to eating area. He was smiling at the gathering crowd and quickly motioned towards Alexandra who ducked her head and shot a playful glare at her guardian. Birkhoff took this moment to jump to phase two of the plan. He would charm her later; just as long as he got the bugs into the system.

As Alexandra made her way to the platform to present her speech, Birkhoff was slipping away and through a set of doors that would lead him to Alexandra's private quarters.

"_Birkhoff?"_ Michael sounded tense and Birkhoff knew how he felt. Hell he was risking guards and the possibility of this failing because he was jumping the gun, but he could save it all as long as his bugs were in place. At least he would have something to save his ass from Percy. The more time spent away from Operations was giving him a heady feeling, like a bird that had fled it's cage.

"I'm dropping bugs; I couldn't sit through a boring ass speech. I'll drop and return and charm. So chill out man" Birkhoff could only guess that there was three highly trained people waiting on his next moves and no doubt Michael was clenching his jaw.

Birkhoff was tempted to tease Michael a little more but he really didn't want Percy or Amanda talking his in ear; so instead he just slipped in to the personal computer room and nearly wet himself. The place made Operations look like an arcade.

Heading straight to a computer he was going over a list of all the things Percy needed to get him when Alexandra agreed to the deal, the place was a gold mine to a geek and if he wasn't sure someone wouldn't start berating him, he would have taken his time.

Logging on took a fraction of a second and so did the passwords, encryptions and firewalls. For all the technology, the actual programming was easy to break and for all the pity he felt for Maggie before decreased because she was crap at her job.

"_How is the bugging coming" _snorting, Birkhoff rolled his eyes as he typed faster then he could blink. Screens upon screens popped up and he saw them all.

"Please; remember Michael who your talking to, you should be asking when the smokes going to settle" OK so maybe they had heard it a thousand times before, but he didn't want them to forget, for even a second, that he was god when it came to this stuff. Pulling his cell phone out, Birkhoff slipped the back off and removed the SD card. On it was a hard copy of his work, the actual phone would be the detention key.

By the time he was finished he didn't stop himself from leaning back and admiring his work. The bugs would burrow so deep and cause so much trouble that Birkhoff could imagine what damage he could do if he _really_ got into the swing of things.

Some days Division was lucky they snapped him up when they did.

"_Don't forget Birkhoff" _

"Going to be like stealing candy from a baby Amanda, don't worry. She'll be kicking herself" he was arrogant for all the right reasons. At least that was what he told himself, and no one ever seemed to question him, so he carried on.

In fact, as he was slipping out of the room and straightening his jacket, he considered his demands a little light in view of just _what _he could and did do for Division. The way things were going he might even get away with demanding a few more things in the future from Percy. It was with glee at the thought that made him almost skip down the hallway.

But before he could actually suggest it to Percy a door was opening and the clip of high heels headed his way. Freezing, Birkhoff knew this was the moment he would come unstuck. Knew this might just be the reason _why _Percy kept him in the confines of Division and his close watch.

Michael wouldn't freeze and like some lucky charm, Birkhoff knew what do to, knew that he just had to act like Michael and things might go his way. Slipping his tie loose, he wondered over to a random door and opened it, only to view what could be a laundry room.

The clip of high heels almost deafened him and he was half scared he had lost his hearing when the sound stopped. But then he was pulling back and found himself under the heavy glare of Alexandra Udinov, a bright red stain spoiling her beautiful dress.

Though he gulped Birkhoff still managed to paste that cocky grin across his lips and even allowed him a moment to look over all the available flesh on show.

"Glad you like what your _staring _at but if it isn't too much trouble perhaps you could tell me what the hell you're doing here before I call the guards" the way she spoke and the way she held her self made him swear the heat notched up a few degrees.

He honestly didn't know if he was more scared or turned on by the way her lips pursed and her eyes hardened. Amanda wasn't lying, Alexandra knew she could take care of her self. But Amanda didn't get how hot the woman was when she looked pissed off.

Birkhoff just shrugged, not denying the fact he was staring and lent against the wall hoping that his not bother attitude didn't have her handing him ass on a plate.

"You know this place is huge and has no toilets" the way she smirked at him and raised her eyebrow had Birkhoff deciding he was more _turned _on then scared right now. Damn if he would admit that to the three people listening to him.

"There are guest toilets as soon as you walk in; clearly marked" Alexandra didn't seem bothered by the ruined dress and for some reason he could imagine Amanda shaking her head and tsking at the very thought. But he bit back the grin at the image.

"Yeah; well I might have had a few drinks, got turned around. Like I said this place is _huge_" he must have been charming, because Alexandra was biting back a grin and roll of her eyes. After a few seconds she relaxed and didn't consider him a threat or at least not that big of one.

"Not my design. I just live here" she admitted before standing straighter and gave him that heart stopping smile that made him forget just why he was here again.

"Alex Udinov and you would be" he scrambled to pull his card out and Alex smirked at him, raising an eyebrow at his half glare.

"Birkhoff" he declared handing a fake business card to her, watching her slender fingers puck it from his hand and her doe eyes reading it's information. He even watched as her forehead puckered into a frown and she glanced at him as though questioning something.

"Just Birkhoff? Seems odd" she didn't offer the card back and in his own mind Birkhoff was doing a victory dance and sticking a few middle fingers up to Percy and Amanda.

"Yeah, well makes it easy for people to remember, besides my skills that is" OK so maybe he could have said something that didn't make him sound like a gigolo and Michael's snort didn't help but he had said it and there was no taking it back.

"Skills?" at least Alex was amused and Birkhoff just shrugged, confident in his acting skills as well now.

"I'm like a god with the computers sweet heart, haven't met a system that could cause me a problem yet" and he was doing another victory dance in his head when the interested look passed across Alexis face. Amanda owed him so many apologises that he was pretty sure he could have her dancing around Division in a sack.

He dismissed it because she would kill him and make it _seem_ like it was his fault.

"Guess I won't toss this card to my guard Daniel then" Birkhoff just shuddered at the thought of any of her guards calling him for any reason that involved his body. Those guys weren't born they were built.

"Whatever; but I'm going to need that toilet and I'm pretty sure wine don't mix well with that dress" he needed to get out, just needed her to be charmed enough to remember him when it came to the crunch time. With a smirk however Alex tiled her head and nodded to the hallway behind him.

"Follow me; I have some rather expensive rugs and Lyle does tend to get a bit pissy over them being ruined" and with that she was walking past him, almost floating and she didn't look back once to check if he was following her. He would have snapped at her but he knew Amanda would have his balls and Percy would be grinning like an idiot as he chained him to a desk.

"I thought it was Alexandra" she shot him a sharp look before smiling gently when he caught up to her. He didn't have to be half as smart as he was to figure it was a sore spot for her.

"Alexandra is a little girl, and I'm far from being a little girl any more" he just nodded at the cold tone to her voice.

They came to a stop half way down a dead end hallway, and folding her arms Alex tilted her head towards a door.

"A private bathroom of sorts. Tell the guards that I gave you permission" Alex ordered and Birkhoff just smiled at her and nodded. He was aware of her eyes studying him as he slipped into the toilet and he could only cast her one last charming smile before shutting the door.

It was several seconds before he heard the clipping of her high heels and he dared to open the door; poking his head around the door jam to see her walking gracefully towards the last door, her slender fingers tugging at the zipper at the back of her dress. Before she closed the door with her foot, Birkhoff saw enough flesh to know that he might need a cold shower when he got home.

Slipping the door shut, he quickly went to work checking his bugs and after activating them, he removed the SD card and crushed it beneath his shoe. Collecting the pieces, he wrapped them in tissue and flushed them down the toilet. It pained him but at least this way no one would find anything if they stopped him.

He washed his hands and tried, and failed, to avoid looking at himself. Amanda thankfully hadn't taken a lot off from his hair, where it was tickling the collar of his shirts it now just tickled his jaw ling, when the copious amount of gel was out.

He had to grimace at the bags beneath his eyes, they were barely concealed, his skin was pasty and he looked the nerd he really was.

He couldn't remember the last time he had a full day to himself. A day were he just kicked back and forget he was anyone who needed to be some where or had something to look over or agents who needed his mind. Percy had promised him a few days off and he would take them. He didn't do sand or sun, so he wouldn't go far but he would get out of his apartment and away from his computers for a few hours.

When this was all over he promised himself that. Didn't think about how this would end just promised that _when _it did he would take some time off.

He dried his hands and checking once more to make sure the broken SD card had vanished he drew in a deep breath.

"The bugs have been dropped; I'm checking out now kiddies" he didn't wait for a response, half guessed it would only be some agent talk, instead he walked out and glanced towards Alexis bedroom. He wasn't sure he could survive this but he was going to try.

And as he walked back towards the party, he selfishly admitted that it had nothing to do with Alex. He was a selfish son of a bitch.

He was Division.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

* * *

><p><em>Two days later... <em>

Pacing back and forth, Birkhoff glared at as many of the recruits as he possibly could. They were testing his already taunt limit as it was. After the party he had driven back to Division to inform Percy that the bugs had been dropped and already doing their jobs. Percy had praised him, Amanda called him charming and Michael just shook his head but even had to admit it was a job well done.

Then he was told to go home and report back to Division like normal until they got the phone call, with the fake background Percy had assured him that Alex (no longer Alexandra) would check into it. And after the first day he started doubting that.

By the time the recruits had filed in, Birkhoff was pissed off. They had all been so sure that this work that he guessed no one really took in to account that Alex might have another source to help her with the damage they had created.

Barking out another order he gritted his teeth, Percy, with his bigger ego, made him believe for a second that this could work and Birkhoff went along blindly, thinking Division was just that good. But now it was all screwed up and Alex would get her self killed because she couldn't play a game she had no idea involved her.

"Sir" snapping his attention to one of the recruits. Jay something, he didn't care because the girl had a cocky attitude and was good at pissing people off.

"What" he gritted his teeth at her smirk, he really didn't like these recruits. Not when he had an on going mission and no way of predicting the out come.

"Your ass is ringing" oh how he would love to wipe that smirk from her face, give her a few thousand scathing words before pointing her towards Amanda for her to have her fun with her. But instead he listened and to his annoyance discovered she was right.

Narrowing his eyes he yanked his cell phone from his pocket and gave the girl, Jaden, a pointed glare.

"Sorry is this for you? No I didn't think so! So get on with your lesson because believe me _none _of you are even close to being passable" the snarl worked, because every single recruit watching him ducked their heads and he could hear the clicking of keys filling the air.

"Hello" he grunted, turning to find Percy watching from Operations. He held a twisted smile that was meant to be his nicest one and Birkhoff suppressed the shudder.

"_Birkhoff or perhaps Mr. Birkhoff?"_ the female voice sent him into a confusion and after blinking a few times he moved away from the recruits and steadied himself.

"Birkhoff; who is this" he feared it might be Nikita or something worse. Like making that _call _one time would get him a call back from 'Ms Naughty' who liked to clean house while she spoke.

"_My name is Ms. Devon. I'm the personal secretary of Miss Udinov" _catching Percy's eyes Birkhoff raised an eyebrow at the man, who just inclined his head towards him and began to bark orders to someone behind him.

"Right... something I can help you with then? Cause you've got to know that I charge by the hour sweet heart" glaring back at the recruits who let their curiosity get the better of them, Birkhoff steadied his breathing. So maybe Percy was right and he did know Alex, that didn't mean everything was still going to work out.

"_Yes in fact. Due to some _problems_ of late, Miss Udinov was wondering if you would be willing to meet her"_ Ms Devon sounded like she might fit right in with Amanda, he could even picture her now.

"For what?" Birkhoff knew his bugs were working, had _watched _them work and nothing else. Percy or Michael would have pointed something out to him. If Maggie West had been cancelled they would have known about it.

"_I must admit I am unsure, but Miss Udinov was very clear on that matter, she wanted a meeting with yourself. If you are unwilling or unable I'm sure Miss Udinov will understand and apologises for any in convince you may have suffered"_ yeah she was a tool but he still bit back the snort at her statement.

"When does she want to meet" and with that he was noting down a time and a place to meet Alex Udinov and begin the mission. After a few more remarks and a thanks from Ms. Devon Birkhoff hung up and looked to Percy who now had summoned Michael. Both men were watching him carefully and he knew this was it. They weren't going to back out and expected the same from him.

In three hours he was going to ingrain himself into Alexis life, gain her trust and woo her to their side. He would have grinned at the idea of calling it the dark side but something etched into Michael's face made him stop.

It wasn't just worry, there was something else... it was guilt, maybe but more closer to determination if anything.

Birkhoff decided that he might just ask Michael about that; because he may not be good a reading people he knew enough to know Alex Udinov stirred something in the agent.

And that could only mean bad things.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later <em>

He didn't like it. Percy had given Michael the go ahead to sit in on the meeting by himself. Birkhoff had thrown him a questioning look but Michael shook his head. Then Birkhoff was being whisked off to Amanda to be prepared for his meeting and he grumbled the whole time. Amanda reached her limit and threw clothes at him that she agreed with, if a little grudgingly, and he picked out comfortable clothes.

His winning argument was that he didn't want to feel uncomfortable and set up an image that Alex would be expecting every day. Amanda was pissed, he knew that, but thankfully Percy just gave him the go ahead before leaving Michael to go over a few basic rules.

The restaurant was up and coming, but it would have a few agents littered around in case. It would be a light lunch and Birkhoff refused to touch any red bull or coffee, because he knew he had to be focused and not jittery.

"_Target is on her way in" _he wanted to snap her name was Alex but then he understood that would only raise questions on how he was going to cope with this mission. Before he could dwell on it any more Alex entered. For how beautiful she looked in her evening dress she looked even _more _so in a pant suit. The jacket was slung over her arm, a lacy of white shirt left in it's place. Her hair was curling around her shoulders and her sun glasses used to keep it from her face. Smiling at the greeting host she quickly hurried over to her usual table and flashed that breath taking smile at Birkhoff, who for his part gave her a dumb founded smile in return.

"I'm very sorry; but considering the problems going on within the Smithson company lately you have to excuse me" she gushed settling into her seat and smiling when a waiter brought her a fresh glass of water.

Birkhoff just sat there and nodded; he would have forgiven her for a lot of things if she smiled at him like that again. But then he shook his head, remembered Division agents spotted around them and Michael listening to each word spoken.

"Not like I'm getting bored any time soon" he made a point of glancing to the table of attractive women. Alex just smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I hope I can draw your attention away long enough then" she teased, smoothing the table cloth before her. Birkhoff smirked and wanted to tell her that wouldn't be a problem. But he guessed women like Alex heard it most of the time. This wasn't a date it was a business meeting and he had to remember that.

"I was surprised you even agreed to this meeting" Birkhoff frowned and was about to ask her what she meant but then Alex was pulling a file from her bag and was scanning it.

"Finishing MIT at such an early age, I would have thought a man of your _talents _could request whatever job you wanted. But according to your file your not a team player" Birkhoff was cursing Amanda right then. She had gone and been a bitch. The whole background file was left to her and he thought she might add some things in there that she would like to see.

He didn't think she would add that.

"What can I say" Birkhoff knew there was a lot he _could _say but none of it would be for Alexis ears and the way Michael's chuckle echoed around his head, he figured his friend had guessed _most _of the things he wanted to say to Amanda.

Alex for her part just chuckled but before she could add anything more a waiter appeared and almost beamed at Alex. Raising an eyebrow neither Alex nor the waiter seemed to care.

"Miss Alex" looking away and holding back the snort Birkhoff knew he was right, women like Alex were used to the attention of men, even snot faced ones.

"Just the usual please" she declared sweetly before looking to Birkhoff who glowered out the window. However by the time the waiter turned to look at him Birkhoff snapped his attention back to the pair and smirked with a shrug.

"The usual as well for my friend" Alex ordered gaining a look from Birkhoff, which she chose to ignore and with that the waiter nodded and slipped away with what Birkhoff swore was a skip in his step.

"The usual? I don't do salads" Birkhoff shuddered at the mere thought but had to grin when Alex smiled sweetly and her eyes sparkled at him. Leaning forward her smile only grew brighter.

"Then I guess you have a lot to learn about me Birkhoff" the way she almost purred the words had Birkhoff wanting to raise his eyebrows and drop his jaw. But then her words made sense to him and for a fraction of a second he darted his eyes away, unable to look into her own.

It was enough, however, because Alex tilted her head and pursed her lips in a playful manner.

"Unless _you _already know enough about me? I guess I can't fault you for checking me out" he was about to splutter his denials but Alex lent back and waved a hand.

"Not that I'm blaming you, in fact I would _expect _it, it is wise to be safe" Alex smirked at his surprised look before glancing around her. Birkhoff feared she would pick out the agents sitting around them but she was sighing and looking back at to him with a look that screamed out to him how tired she was.

"Why did you call me here" her eyes looked sharper and for a moment a fear coursed throughout his body because he was sure she knew _just _why he was here.

"Two days ago the systems I have worked so hard on for the past six years was corrupted. I had my top people working on figuring where the breech came from and sadly we discovered my system controller had left a gap in the system" smoothing the table cloth again Birkhoff saw enough of her contempt across her face before she ducked her head.

"She has been _terminated _and I have a position to fill, Lyle had suggested several people but I remembered your boast of skills and checked into them" lifting her head she offered him another one of her breath taking smile that made him remember how innocent she looked in her pictures. The smile even mixed well with the idea that she had terminated someone.

"I was pleasantly surprised they weren't with out their merits, your boasts, and I decided I would offer you the job. On a temporary bases and permanent if you choose" Birkhoff chuckled and lent back in his seat. Folding his hands across his stomach he watched the woman across from him.

"Sweet heart I get job offers every day; what the hell makes your job better than any other" he gave her a look to prove his point and he could hear Michael sighing in his ear. It wasn't like Birkhoff was ordered to make this easy for her, in fact Amanda had pointed out that if he really was that good then Alex knew she would have to work hard for him.

Pursing her lips Alex studied her hands, thinking over her next words. With a twitch of her lips and nothing more she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"My incentives can be rather _favourable _and I do know how to reward generously" with a twitch of her head and eyebrow Birkhoff was happily shocked that Alex was flirting with him. Yeah he guessed she was using her own abilities to snare him but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with it. Licking his lips he sat forward and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm sure you can sunshine" if she flushed he didn't see because she ducked her head and he barely saw her biting her lip. Before they could carry on the waiter returned with two plates in his hands, watching them straighten up with an amused raise of his eyebrow he said nothing as he put a plate before each of them. Birkhoff snapped his head up to stare at Alex who smiled at him.

"Cheese burger and fries" he was impressed and shocked. He was used to the protein and healthy crap they dished out back at Division, Michael often telling the recruits that their bodies were machines that needed energy to fight each day.

"I'm very good a surprising people" Alex threw at him before smiling her thanks to the waiter, whom shook his head with a chuckle and moved away. Unable to decide where to start first, Birkhoff took in the whole plate and grinned to himself.

He would have to work these cheese burgers into his agreement with Percy and he would have to work his ass off on it as well.

Grabbing the burger he took a large bite and almost groaned as the meat released its flavour in his mouth. Looking to Alexis amused face he raised an eyebrow and held the burger up to prove his point.

"'s good" he mumbled not once ashamed by having his mouth full, even Michael was laughing at him and he didn't care.

"I'm glad you like it, I would have taken it as an insult if you didn't. I showed the chef my self how to make it just right" if he was impressed by her before he was sure he wanted to ask her to marry him right then and there.

After taking her own bite Alex couldn't help but beam as Birkhoff devoured his plate, but a beeping cut through the air and wiping her hands Alex grabbed her phone from her jacket and frowned at the screen.

"I'm very sorry about this" she apologised before answering her call. Birkhoff chewed thoughtfully as he watched Alex tense up.

"Hey; I know I didn't call but I had to run out. I know we're meant to be having dinner tonight and we still will but I'm having lunch with someone" Birkhoff smirked in his own egotical way because she didn't say business lunch.

Flushing Alex ducked her head as though it would hide her conversation.

"A guy; no you don't know him" Alex looked to Birkhoff quickly before ducking her head again and sighing.

"I will _tell _you about him later; no you can't. Yes I will and that is frankly none of your business" Alex quickly shot him another smile before covering the mouth piece.

"I just have to take this, I'll be back in a second" she assured before getting up from the table and hurrying out side. Tilting his head and eating, Birkhoff was able to watch Alex as she spoke, for the first few seconds she smiled brightly and even laughed but then her face turned serious.

"_Birkhoff" _so it was a stupid mistake but Birkhoff honestly forgot Michael was still listening to him and Alex. Chocking Birkhoff grunted and sipped his water, glaring at anyone who dared to look at him. He turned his eyes back to Alex who was speaking and nodding rather quickly.

"She's taking a phone call; don't know who from" he muttered as he turned his head away from most of the other customers. This is one thing Birkhoff knew how to do; lip reading had saved his ass so many times.

"I'm quoting; _no I'm not getting over my head. I already told you that I could do this. Just trust me. Not hard. No I'm not. What choice is there left. You don't know, it isn't the same_... dumb ass get the hell out of the way" Birkhoff glared hard at the couple standing in the way of his view of Alex as though his mind alone would get them to move.

"_Birkhoff what the hell" _he wanted to wave Michael away but knew it would be pointless and only get him strange looks.

"Wait" he hissed and tore another bite from his burger, swallowing hard and almost chocking again when the couple moved and he could see Alex nodding with a grim expression.

"And we're back; _I understand, no it won't be a problem_. That's all folks" he muttered grabbing a few fries and shoving them into his mouth as Alex finished her call and took a few deep breaths before walking back in. from the way she walked over to him, he could tell that she was tense and something in the phone call must have still be on her mind, working and digging deep at her.

"Everything OK" he questioned before swallowing and restraining himself from finishing his burger. Alex just snapped her head towards him and nod quickly, the smile she gave him was false and he frowned a little at how wrong it felt.

"Just a girlfriend reminding me that I do have friends. She thought she was missing out on some gossip" it was a lie and when Alex dropped her eyes and bit her lip he knew for sure. But he couldn't push her without explaining just how he knew something was wrong or that he had been reading her lips.

And just like that it was gone and Alex was grinning at him again, taking her burger up in her hands. Taking a small bite she chewed as though she didn't even taste the food in her mouth. Her eyes were on Birkhoff as well as her attention.

"So considering how rude I was by leaving you for such a long time, I can hope you thought over my offer" Alex raised an eyebrow and Birkhoff smirked, playing with his fries he pursed his lips as though considering his thoughts and options. Playing hard to get.

"Full access to your system right? I get to make changes if I see fit" he demanded causing Alex to nod and swallow her mouth full.

"Within reason of course and you will be subject to a full security check. These are nothing really serious but we like to keep the reins in tight. You will also have a team that work at my company but a system will be set up for you to _check _the system from home and nothing more. It's not a requirement but it might be best for you to work from my house" Birkhoff smirked at the idea and Alex flushed a little before carrying on with her eating.

"And the rest of the perks" Birkhoff questioned with a smirk because Alex was pursing her lips and studying him.

"A very padded pay check, access to the latest technology on the market and a team of what could be the smartest people" cocking an eyebrow Alex smirked at him "after yourself of course."

Grinning Birkhoff popped a few more fries into his mouth and sat up straighter. Holding his hand out to Alex, who laughed and took his hand, he shook it firmly.

"You sweet heart have yourself the god of computer systems" and with that the ball was rolling.

Division had an inside man with in the Udinov empire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

* * *

><p>Thinking back to his first days back at Division, Birkhoff discovered that it wasn't nearly as nerve racking as the first day in Alexis employment. In fact he was pretty sure he had such a built up ego back then that he thought he shouldn't have been any where else.<p>

Division had been his cruse and saving grace, he was going no where, getting in trouble because he really did believe no one could touch him and back before Michael showed up with his agents in tow, no one really could. No one gave a crap about him unless he was causing trouble and even then they didn't think he was that big of a threat because to them he was just some geek on an ego trip.

There was days he knew he could be doing something more with his life; he could have done all the things his mother said he could do but for every time his mother built him up his father just knocked him down. Seymour Birkhoff senior was an idiot.

It was no secret that Birkhoff got his smarts from his mother but his father ruled that house with an iron fist and because Birkhoff would rather root himself to a chair instead of playing sports it turned out to be his fault and could only reflect bad on the father.

He lost contact with his parents, didn't want to hear his mothers pleas for him to find a nice girl and live a boring life and he didn't want to hear his father mocking, belittling him because he was going to get himself arrested. In fact in the past eleven years he only thought about his parents once and that was the day he agreed to work for Division.

He wondered if they even cried at his fake funeral. He doubted it, not his father at least but it didn't matter because he was doing something worth while, doing more then either one of them could ever predict.

The harsh reality now facing him made Birkhoff stop his car a mile from the mansion. He was due to turn up at ten o'clock and it was ten to now.

He was shocked that the only contact he would have with Division was phone calls and text messages that were coded. Michael assured him that because of the time this mission might take it would be too dangerous for him to be in regular contact and would be left on his own unless of course he activated his phone and then a team would be sent to him.

It hadn't eased his nerves one bit and he felt himself more snappy then usual. He was solo on this because there was no agents within the building and he had bugged both Michael and Percy to the point of being hit about how long it would take for a rescue team to move in.

Percy promised ten to fifteen minutes.

Michael promised thirty and that was if they didn't tell them first off that it was Birkhoff they were saving. So he wasn't popular in Division, that didn't mean shit because he knew Percy would sacrifice a hundred agents for him.

Probably.

starting the car up, it was now or never and he knew never was not an option for him. The same guard demanded his ID and he offered it over to him, studying the mansion in the light of day. It still looked huge to him, and the stone work didn't hide the fact. Just peeking from around the corner, Birkhoff could see the large lawn behind the mansion and he snapped at himself, inwardly, when he thought if Alex would stroll around there.

The guard handed him back the ID in silence and opened the gates, Birkhoff didn't even smirk at him before driving away.

The more time he had to actually be in his new role was the more time he had to go over how things could fall apart. But he pushed that all way because he hadn't built up an ego for now reason, this would be the time it would be roaring to life.

After parking his car and reminding himself, in that cocky manner, that he was Birkhoff after all, he was standing before the doors and ringing the bell. He almost laughed when he thought back to his high school years and asking that nameless girl to Prom. It was his one guilty pleasure of being normal when he went and the fact that someone was willing to go with him only added to his night. That vanished from his mind when the door swung open and Owen stood staring at him.

Then again this was just like that night, if Owen was playing the big brother who could kill him with a snap of the wrist.

"Birkhoff" Owen didn't hide his judgement as he openly looked Birkhoff up and down, making him squirm as though he had Division agent stamped on his forehead. Nodding Birkhoff attempted to smirk at him but before that could fail there was movement behind Owen and Alex was playfully glaring at her body guard.

"Owen do we have to go over your manners again. Birkhoff works for me" Alex chided before her bodyguard rolled his eyes but stepped to the side to allow Alex to beam brightly at Birkhoff. And not for the first time, Birkhoff was questioning just what this would could _possibly _do to piss off Percy so much.

"Alex" Owen just rolled his eyes before giving Birkhoff one last and lingering glare. He walked away leaving Alex and Birkhoff to stare at each other.

"Eager?" Birkhoff just snorted and raised his eyebrow at Alex who smiled at him and motioned for him to come in. Glancing around he admitted that the place was still huge, maybe more so because there was no one beside him and her there. Pursing her lips Alex watched Birkhoff's face as he took in the mansion in the light of day. When he seemed to no she smiled and tilted her head.

"Let me show you around" and with that Alex was strolling away, Birkhoff expected to follow, which considering he was getting a good view from behind he didn't mind. She showed him as much as possible, the guards rooms where he could hear training and shouts as they relaxed. She showed him the kitchen area, where she told him that only herself could be found when cooking, the table was marred by the many meals she had cooked for herself and the guards.

She showed him the training room, the television room and the pool area. He had to shake his head when he thought about Alex and the pool. He only caught a glimpse at the security room before he was being shown to the area where they first met. "My office is next door" she offered as she pushed opened the system controller room and he acted like he was in awe of the room, it wasn't hard because he had day dreamed about this room after he accepted her job offer.

"It's off limits but you can always just bang on the door and call" she joked turning to look at Birkhoff and gauge his reaction once more. There was a few new items, that he guessed were for him and when he glanced at the glass fronted fridge he grinned openly at the stock pile of red bull in there.

"I think I'm in love" he winched but Alex just chuckled and shook her head.

"Be careful Birkhoff, I might think you're just that easy" she teased before walking around the desk and waiting for him. He slumped into the chair and grinned, the background Amanda had made up for him had most of the things he liked and glancing at everything Alex had gotten for him, he should have been worried over how closely she read that background.

"We've been working on a new security system; hopefully the government will use it, placing it in police stations, hospitals and school. It's basic as best but highly guarded against anyone it doesn't recognised. It has facial, finger print and eye detention fail safe and so far we have over a million known criminals installed into the system. If the Government gives it the go ahead in two months it will also be able to program in suspected and known terrorists and after that who knows" Alex was impressed and frankly so was Birkhoff. The type of system she was talking about was complexed at best. It needed to be user friendly but also so high tech that not even the most determined hacker could breech it's fire walls.

Division had attempted to set something up like this but due to the amount of time and money needed it fell through.

"You will be in charge of over seeing everything, the staff and the system changes it self, there is only three hard copies of this. One is here, the other is with Lyle and the third is here" Alex tapped her own head and Birkhoff smirked at her.

Rolling his shoulders, Birkhoff hunched over the key board and typed away, bringing up coding, system lines, fire walls and even a few diversion tricks written into the problem. As he worked, spotting his bugs and mirrored back doors, he figured this might give his brain the much needed stretch it needed, not that working for Division hadn't given that chance but it became so repetitive that he grew bored very quickly.

He became so engrossed with clearing up the garbage his bugs had left behind, he forgot Alex was standing beside and it was only when she lent into his personal space that he remembered and his whole body stiffened.

"I think you are going to fit in here rather well Birkhoff" Alex breathed in his ear and he repressed the shiver threatening. Throwing her a glare he just went back to work and ignored how she chuckled and swayed away towards the door. Before exiting however she stopped and turned to look at him.

"You still haven't asked me why I hired you" tilting her head, Alex raised an eyebrow at him. Birkhoff just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Thought that would be obvious" his ego was so easily stoked that even he had a hard time believing that no one else couldn't see that.

"I looked at a handful of people with skills similar or on par with your own and yet _I _still picked _you_" Alex pointed out ignoring the disbelieving look across Birkhoff's face.

"OK sunshine" leaning back he folded his hands behind his head and waited to hear what he already knew, waited to hear that he still had something more then all those people. Alex smiled at him sweetly and pulled the door open further. "Surprise me" he added with a cocked eyebrow that gained a snort from Alex.

"When you figured out what happened to my old system controller you didn't run away" and with that Alex closed the door and Birkhoff was left in shock. He _did _know what might have happened to Maggie West and though Alex wouldn't say it out loud, he guessed what she meant.

Damn if that woman couldn't surprise, turn him on and scare the living shit out of him with a few words.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

* * *

><p>The rest of the week in his new employment went with ease. Birkhoff divided his time at Alexis working on fixing the system and implanting a few more back doors for Division. Percy was impressed by him and Amanda praised his interactions with Alex, claiming that she was convinced he would gain the woman's trust with in a few weeks, if not days.<p>

Michael was a lot harder to get a read on, for every briefing Birkhoff gave on Alexis life and his own work, Michael would flash that expression Birkhoff had seen when he agreed to the mission. It bugged him but between his mission and Michael's own missions and recruits, he didn't have a second to spare trying to figure it out.

And then there was the times over the past week when he wasn't working and just enjoyed Alexis company, she was nearly as snarky as him and she teased him with a playful nature that him glaring less and laughing at her. She even started teasing him about Owen, after seeing how each time the guard came in to a room Birkhoff would tense up. Despite his denies over the fact, Alex thought it was funny and sweet, pointing out that Owen was in fact just a big softy who, having seen several times, couldn't say no to Alex. Even if it included letting her show off her driving skills to Birkhoff, who felt he aged ten years once they came to a stop.

If it wasn't for the random checks from Michael and Percy, Birkhoff would have let him self completely relax and enjoy these rare moments with Alex. He was shocked when he discovered that Alex didn't personally fire Maggie West, in fact after discovering the (false) truth, it was Lyle who had told her Maggie was fired and Alex didn't deny or confirm that could only mean one thing.

Groaning as his back protested, Birkhoff stood from his computer and checking his cell phone, decided he needed food before he went to work on the system again. If the government didn't pick it up he would take it as an personal insult and he would be knocking on the White House door to get them to reconsider. Strolling towards the kitchen he heard Owen's barks of orders and smirking he knew that he was training with Alex. For all she knew about computers and the system her company was building, she didn't really get hands on. In fact she was the one who would tear Birkhoff away from his work and she would ignore his complaints.

Grabbing a sugary snack, that Alex had stocked up on once she discovered his sweet tooth, he headed towards the training room. Biting the twizzler, Birkhoff almost chocked when he saw Alex moving gracefully, avoiding all of Owen's shots. Dressed in tight fitting sweats, Birkhoff swallowed hard as he watched her lithe body dodge and duck each move sent her way. The sweat glistened along the skin he could see and he almost groaned when her shirt rode up as she took Owen down in one swift move. He gave her a distracted smile when she spun and waved at him. He chewed thoughtfully before Owen came back and used Alexis moment of distraction to take her down but if Birkhoff was worried, it was quickly appeased when Alexis long legs unfurled and she knocked Owen's legs from him and she was rolling back and on to her feet, ready for another stance.

Owen must have begged her for a pause because she was bouncing and happily chatting as the older man got to his feet and grunted something at her. With one last bounce she was walking out of the training room and heading towards him with a grin.

"You can't be finished already" she teased, pulling her damp pony tail away from her neck. Shaking his head, Birkhoff was grateful when Owen strolled out of the training room and glared at him over Alexis head. The man could kill any mood any time.

"No; I'm good and greatness like mine can't be rushed sunshine" his cocky smile had Alex grinning at him and in the background Owen was rolling his eyes. Tilting her head and sending him a flirtatious look Alex pursed her lips. "You wouldn't tease a girl now" Birkhoff was glad he wasn't eating anything because he would have chocked.

Alex just grinned at her reponse and rolled her eyes when Owen cleared his throat.

"I'm going to get changed; I'll come expect your work after wards" Alexis chirpy tone had him nodding and avoiding looking at her but Birkhoff couldn't stop himself from watching as she bounced out of the room, a few, _very_, impure thoughts speeding around his brain.

"I think" Birkhoff winched when Owen's hand clamped down on his shoulder "We need to have a little discussion" Birkhoff didn't have a chance to protest before he was being turned and Owen released him to fold his arms across his chest, showing off how much time he spent training.

"Dude that is like the worst come on I've heard, like ever" Owen just snorted and glared at him harder, making squirm under his eyes, it wasn't like a fight _could _ever go in his favour but he could back chat to the best of them.

"Alex is a sweet kid, she is my sweet kid and I will and probably have killed for a lot less. She likes you, can't see why, but she does and so you have to know the ground rules. This is her house and I enforce the rules here, you screw up and I will take great pleasure in making you suffer" Birkhoff just rolled his eyes and Owen took a step closer to him, towering over him and drowning him in his seriousness.

"What ever she tells you is off limits is _off limits"_ clenching his jaw Owen forced himself to take a step back and narrow his eyes at Birkhoff. In warning or just to make him piss himself, Birkhoff wasn't sure but he was taking the first very serious and was close to the second one.

"And I'm _telling _you that Alex is off limits, you understand that" Owen raised his eyebrows when Birkhoff didn't nod but he quickly appeased the other man and glanced around, hoping at least one of the guards would come and save his ass before Owen thought again about his warning and just killed him.

But to his confusion, Owen was grinning at Birkhoff and slapping his arm, with more force then needed, and acting like he hadn't just promised to kill him if he screwed with Alex.

"I think we're going to get on just fine; you watch sports, cos if you do me and the guys have sport night every Sunday and your more then welcome to join us" and with that Owen is strolling away to the training room again and Birkhoff is left reeling. Maybe he would get Michael to train him in combat again and maybe there was a chance Percy would let him carry a gun, hell he was willing to let Percy make up a story of how he was mugged just so that could be a possibility.

Unnerved, Birkhoff headed back to his office, jumpy over the notion that Owen or one of his guards might be hiding in one of the shadows just to repeat the warnings. He almost jumped when he opened the door to find Alex leaning over his desk to check his work.

She lost her smile upon seeing his jumpy look and he wanted to brush off her concern as he stayed far away from her. Give it a few hours or days and he would be fine but it was too soon and he swear he could still _smell _Owen on him. Narrowing her eyes, Birkhoff almost snorted at her sigh of frustration.

"Owen talked to you didn't he? I've warned him about playing nice" chewing her lip Alex glanced to the screen and Birkhoff raised his eyebrows. Owen didn't just _talk _to him, he had verbally owned his ass and he was pretty sure the guy was a psycho as well.

"I think he's a few picnic _baskets _short to ever be able to play nice" Birkhoff drawled before shrugging "But I can handle myself" amused Alex just raised her eyebrow but let it slide and Birkhoff was half annoyed and half grateful for that.

"If it means anything he is only doing it because he cares; a little over bearing but he does care" Alexis words were only meant to assure her and Birkhoff wanted to laugh, because it didn't assure him one bit. Changing the subject she waved towards the computer and smiled.

"You do good work" she praised and Birkhoff just gave her a pointed look, heading towards the computer and slumped down.

"Please; I do great work and I'm insulted you think I would deliver anything _less_" Birkhoff scoffed before Alex smiled down at him and lent in to his personal space again. Her eyes sparkled as she studied him, and he refused to shiver when her sweet breath tickled his neck.

"They call that an over inflated ego" he snorted and twisted to look at her "I _call _it the truth sweetheart" chuckling Alex straightened up and patted his shoulder. Before he could snap off another remark the door open and Owen raised an eyebrow in amusement when Birkhoff jerked his chair away from Alex.

"You have a phone call from _her _again" Birkhoff just smirked at the thought of Owen being annoyed by someone else, Alex just rolled her eyes, squeezed Birkhoff's shoulder again and walked towards Owen with a pointed glare.

"I'll be around if you need me" she called over her shoulder and Birkhoff snorted again before going back to his work.

Closing the door Owen lead Alex to her office and after closing and locking the door he spun to stare at her, his eyebrow raising as she busied her self with papers on her desk.

"Did you have to threaten him" Alex snapped causing Owen to fold his arms and tilt his head.

"We both know that's my job, the guy was checking you out" Owen injected and Alex tilted her head at him and raised an eyebrow.

"And whose to say the attention isn't unwanted" she raised a hand when Owen opened his mouth "besides I think I can handle him if it gets too much" Alex assured but Owen just grunted and glared at her.

"Quit with the big brother crap"

"I will when you cut the bratty sister crap"

"You can be a jerk you know that right" Alex demanded and refused to stamp her foot while Owen sent her a twisted smile and shrugged.

"Yeah well you can be a brat" he offered and the pair entered into a glaring contest until Owen finally gave in and rolled his eyes.

"You going to tell me if you did it" he demanded and Alex smirked over her victory. Lyle often pointed out that Owen and Alex were more like brother and sister then employer and employee.

"Do you even need to ask; and for future reference don't use threats as a way to distract people" Alex ordered as she slumped behind her desk and Owen couldn't stop the proud shrug he gave, Alex just rolled her eyes knowing that Owen would use that act again and again.

"Did you bug his phone as well" Alex ignored his smug look when she slumped and refused to look up.

"No; it would cause interference, but the tracker is in place as well as the piggy back, and their all active" Alex turned her computer screen and showed a bright and steady red spot on the blue prints of the mansion. Owen nodded and glanced at Alex as she chewed her lip.

"We knew this was going to happen, it had to happen" Owen assured her, before walking over to her and squeezing her shoulder. Alex just nodded and turned the screen back staring at that red dot.

"I know... it's just... I didn't expect this; not really at least" Alex admitted looking up to Owen like he was really her big brother and he could make this easier some how.

"I can get rid of him, you know that right" the promise got what Owen wanted, he got Alex smiling up at him but she shook her head and sighed.

"No; we need to know his secrets" she admitted out loud, and Owen had the feeling she was saying it to remind her self.

Reassure herself more likely.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

* * *

><p>It was two weeks before Birkhoff was dragged back to his life back in Division. In those two weeks he had found he nearly forgotten about his life before meeting Alex.<p>

When he wasn't at the mansion he was on the phone to Alex, the woman had this charmingly annoying habit of riling him up enough to laugh. It was something, that up until then, he didn't know he was missing.

It was human contact. Even Owen was growing on him by the third week of being in Alex's employment, the unspoken threat was still lingering but Owen wasn't glaring at him daily. At least not when Alex was around, Michael checked up on him but Birkhoff could only tell him that everything was going fine.

Didn't and wouldn't add that it was better than fine, like the time when Alex refused to accept his refusal at being cooked a meal. After complaining and criticising, even Birkhoff had to admit that Alex was a good cook. In fact he was pretty sure she could go full time and never get a complaint. In return, Birkhoff introduced her to graphic games, which he always won.

He was working hard on a new angle to the system Alex had created, he offered the name Birkhoff Watch, which surprisingly Alex declined politely, when Michael called him. He was shocked into remembering that he was still Operations and he wasn't once ashamed when his ego thought it couldn't run without him.

He glared hard when Michael laughed at him and told him that there was a new mission and he would be needed to sit in on it.

Birkhoff went to protest, remind Michael of his current mission but Alex was telling him that she was due to fly to London, for a couple of days or more, and that he should take some time off. He hid his shock and disappointment well.

It wasn't like he was eager to spend so much time with Alex; wasn't like he _enjoyed _spending time with her. Even if he kinder did and knew he couldn't admit it. He would be heading back to Division and to his seat back in Operations while Alex flew away to England to do what ever it was she needed to do. The only thing that didn't cause him to get annoyed was the fact that Owen was going with her and Birkhoff, for the fear he felt, knew that Owen wouldn't let anyone mess with Alex.

Birkhoff was shocked as hell, when as he was working on some ideas for the requirements Percy demanded from him, Alex breezed into his office and requested him to be her date for an up coming party of Ivan Kaze. Birkhoff was shocked by the fact that he would be in the same room as Kaze, who had been highlighted in a report by Michael a few months ago as well as the fact that Alex wanted him to go as her _date. _And though his brain screamed at him that women didn't ask him as a date he couldn't stop himself from agreeing and smiling back at her beaming smile.

He was still scratching his head at the idea when he walked into Operations, a full day after Alex had left and he got to grips with the new mission. It wouldn't be work, it would be Alex and Birkhoff. Together. As a date. Though he berated himself he couldn't help the spring to his step.

It was all ripped away from him when he sat down at his computer in Operations and he remembered just why they needed his eyes on this mission.

Three days ago reports had come in, all pointing to a location of Nikita and Birkhoff was painfully reminded of just what he really did.

Sure Alex had asked him to be her date but he was still the man sent undercover to gain her trust and hopefully her agreement to joining Percy's inner circle. Clenching his jaw, Birkhoff just slumped down and ignored any niggling doubts he had about the idea.

It wasn't his place to question; just mock and offer his brilliance.

"The one and only great Birkhoff is now on line kiddies; so sit up right, buckle in and enjoy the ride" there was no discomfort as he slipped into his Division role. He was made for this role and any thoughts that contradicted that over the past couple of weeks were laughed from the room.

Birkhoff smiled when Michael's chuckle echoed in his ear through the com set he had fitted on his head.

"_Wonderful; glad you could tear yourself away from your hormones to grace us" _there was a din of voices, clinking glass and laughter. Rolling his eyes, Birkhoff just smirked at the screen knowing Michael would feel it.

One screen showed the ball room from Michael's view, another showed a corridor with two large guards standing on point and the third showed a bedroom that needed to be dragged into the twenty first century. Angus Sullivan was one of Percy's closet associates, he was a gun smuggler back in the early nineties when Percy was still breaking into his role as Director of Division, and thanks to some quick thinking and how ever many threats, Angus agreed to work for Division. It wasn't something Birkhoff thought Division should be proud of but Percy ordered it and he followed the orders.

Years ago, being thought trust worthy enough, Angus received one of the black boxes and Birkhoff had been sent to Poland to set up Angus new home to ensure its safety. Angus thought it was for him but Percy made sure Birkhoff knew he wanted only the black box insured.

"Sounds like someone isn't getting any" Birkhoff teased before his phone beeped, checking the screens one last time, he quickly pulled his phone out and grinned when he saw Alex's name flashing at him. Reading the text he grinned even more.

'_Lyle wants an update of the changes you've made. We should be back by tomorrow, I'll be grateful if you could just make him happy and not show off your skills too much. He is an old man' _

Smirking Birkhoff quickly typed his reply, somewhere between the banter, teasing and laughter the flirting had sneaked in and Birkhoff couldn't complain. It was easy and for the most part harmless, even if his shower hadn't seen any hot water for the past couple of days.

_'Make sure you're ready to show _how _grateful you are when you get back'_ he could imagine Alex pursing her lips and trying hard to hold back the smile. Alex gave as good as she got and Birkhoff couldn't wait for the reply just waiting for him once this mission was over. Movement caught his eyes from the screen, and tossing the phone on to the desk, he was back to Division.

"_Despite the money spent on this party, it's boring" _Birkhoff grinned at Michael's discomfort before propping his feet on the desk, he settled in for a long day and night. Nikita was smarter then most people gave her credit for, if she was meant to be some where then nine times out of ten she _wasn't _there, she was just that predictable in an unpredictable way.

"Keep your eyes peeled Michael, our hot little rogue might be popping up and I for one wouldn't want to miss that show" Birkhoff offered only to gain a snort in response. Michael began to move around the room, checking each face making sure Nikita wasn't using a third party.

"_Just keep your eyes on the prize and let me handle Nikita" _lifting an eyebrow Birkhoff was about to challenge Michael when someone cleared their throat and Birkhoff nearly fell from his chair, snapping his head around he was pinned under Percy's glare.

"Sir" he offered in a clipped greeting, returning to his attention back to the screens and ignoring Michael's chuckle. Percy just lent closer and watched the screens.

"I trust you have everything under control" the cold, slithering tone made Birkhoff swallow hard but show no other reaction to Percy's presence.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't; Michael hasn't made the target yet but that doesn't mean Niki isn't there somewhere" Birkhoff offered as Percy nodded.

They waited for ten minutes, with Percy pacing and Birkhoff leaning back and forth in his chair when he thought he caught a glimspe of something interesting.

"Michael have the guards checked in with you" Percy demanded as Birkhoff glanced at the older man, the hard edges to his face was more clear now and Birkhoff knew Percy was half hoping that Nikita would screw up just for Michael or one of the other agents to shoot her.

Birkhoff felt a small pang of pity but not much, she still had left him beaten months ago.

"_Yes; they are doing sweeps every five minutes. Nikita will be made if she attempts to gain entrance" _Percy was happy by the answer and began to pace again. Birkhoff just raised an eyebrow, watching the screens closely. Just as his eye sight began to blur lines ran through the screens before they became fuzzy. Snapping up Birkhoff typed quickly, gaining Percy's attention.

"Birkhoff" the growl would have made him jump if he wasn't losing the signal from the screens. Furrowing his brow he couldn't find anything wrong, in fact everything he tired promised him that everything was OK, reaching across to adjust the the connection he knocked his phone and the room fell silent.

"Expecting a call" Percy snapped and Birkhoff ducked his head and refused to look at his pissed off expression. Grabbing his phone he shoved it into his bag and went back to his adjustments. The pictures cleared and everything was as they last saw it. Michael was glancing at his shoes trying to figure out what was going on back in Division and the two guards were still standing in their positions.

"What just happened" Percy demanded and Birkhoff wanted to know as well. Searching through his files there was nothing to suggest anything was wrong.

"It must have been a slight shift in the satellites; you can see nothing is wrong" Birkhoff grunted because he was annoyed. Things that like didn't happen to him, other people yes, but not _him_.

"Michael is everything OK on your end" Percy demanded as Michael began to scan the crowd again a sharp nod answered Percy and Birkhoff began to relax, until he watched the guards closely. One was talking into his mic and a glance back to Michael's screen proved he wasn't checking in on them. The guards went through Michael.

"Michael check on the safe room guards" Birkhoff ordered as he typed rapidly on his keyboard. He wanted to snap at Percy to back off when he hovered but he settled with a sharp jerk and carried on.

"_Nothing"_ Birkhoff ignored the aggravation in Michael's tone, he hit the enter key and the two other screens changed. The two guards were laying on the ground and a the leg of a woman was seen disappearing around the corner.

"Nikita's in the building Michael. She's heading to the safe room" Percy barked and Birkhoff could only watch and listen as Michael barked orders, running towards the room. Birkhoff felt Percy clench the back of his chair and he lent over him.

"Did _Nikita_ just breech _your _system" the growl had Birkhoff snapping around to glare at Percy, not smart but his work was being insulted.

"No; she breeched the routers from Poland. My system is the best but without me on site I can't stop someone from _physically _breaking into them. She must have hooked up something to the system, the interference was proof of that" Percy at least stepped back at the snappy response.

They remained in silence as Michael raced past the two guards, watching as him and two other agents raced towards the room.

"Michael I want her caught; contain her and wait for a detail to escort her back" Percy ordered and Birkhoff didn't know if Michael ignored him or something provoked him into action, but Michael was racing into the room pointing his gun at Nikita who stood dressed in an elegant black dress that had split that gave her enough to move around.

"_Oh Michael, I should have known Percy would send him personal guard dog to sit in on this. Still doing his dirty work right" _Birkhoff could feel the anger rolling from Percy at Nikita's flippant remark and he didn't dare glance at his boss to see him fuming.

"_Don't make this any harder then it has to be Nikita, drop the box and just let us take you back. I can promise you won't get hurt" _Nikita's laugh filled the room and Birkhoff shifted when Percy's fists brushed against the chair. This is the times Birkhoff wanted a team, just so he could have a shield.

"_Don't you think we're both a little too old to be telling bed time stories like that. Come on Michael we both know the only way I'm leaving with you guys is if I'm knocked out" _Birkhoff bit his lip and ducked his head from Percy's view because Nikita may be dangerous and a traitor but she sure in hell made it funny when she pissed Michael off.

A flurry of movement caused him to snap his head up and grunts, smashes and a shot filled the air and then Michael's screen grew black. Glancing to the other screens Birkhoff was able to see Nikita as she raced from the room, clutching something black in her hands and then she disappeared. Birkhoff typed quickly pulling up the other cameras as he heard Michael getting back up and could see from his point of view as he raced after Nikita.

"_Which way Birkhoff" _Michael demanded and before Birkhoff could help him the fire alarm within the house blared to life. Birkhoff and Percy was able to see just in time as all the guest started streaming out of the building. Michael attempted to reach the front but it was pointless. Nikita had made her escape.

"_Damn it, close all the roads out of here and put out bulletins for her" _the growl was more because Nikita had gotten the upper hand than anything else but Percy was already dialling a number.

"You two are very lucky that she only escaped with the dummy black box" Percy growled before he was barking orders into his phone. Birkhoff winched and watched his boss before turning to look at the screens. Leaning in, he frowned when he was sure he caught sight of a familiar figure. She had her back turned to Michael and was trying to get her way out of the room, a rather large blonde man beside her.

Shaking his head Birkhoff went about bringing up the cameras directed at the _real _safe room, he could at least check them over.

When he found that they all had been disabled Birkhoff could only groan.

Nikita had gotten the real black box as well.

* * *

><p><em>London, England. <em>

The large study was the bonus of being able to afford one of the most expensive and private houses with in the capital. However Lyle Smithson couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his aged lips when he discovered there was a few loop holes in his security.

"You look positively stunning my dear; I must admit if I was twenty years younger I might even feel inclined to woo you" for her part Nikita just smiled at the older man and held up a package. Waving it away, Lyle walked over to his bar and poured a rather large whiskey, the fire burning warmly in the room.

"Could I interest you in one or perhaps you would prefer some tea, they have a lovely selection here" Nikita tilted her head and Lyle just laughed, nodding his head and sipping his whiskey.

"Always to business! I admire that the most about you; you remind myself of a younger version of me, as well as a female version" Nikita shook her head before sitting down on the over stuff couch and folded her long legs.

"Lyle" it was a warning that time was short, no doubt Lyle would be forced awake in a few hours only to endure a long flight back to America. At least Alex and Owen would sympathise with him.

"It went well I take it; no problems" Nikita shrugged and glanced around the room as Lyle sat behind his desk and studied her.

"Birkhoff made me before I even dropped the guards, but no problems. They planted the dummy one just like you said and with my little distraction the real one was plucked from right under their noses" Lyle frowned at the smugness in her tone.

He wouldn't deny she did good work, but he had told her many times that smugness was not becoming of a lady. Even if she could kill a man with her bare hands.

"Then shall we, least we forget, finish tonight's business and retire. I'm old and need my sleep" rolling her eyes, Nikita stood and walked over to the desk. After dropping the package Lyle looked up at her and smiled gently but firmly. After a few seconds Nikita glared at him and pulled a black box from beneath her dress, tossing it on to the table.

"It was the dummy I swear, I thought we could use it later and before you start I removed the tracker long before I even got on a plane to here" Lyle chuckled and removed the real black box from the envelope and studied for a few seconds. Looking at it with disgust once he marvelled at what was store on it.

Standing he walked over to the fire and threw both in, watching as the casing crackled and began to melt.

"Temptations like this is best removed as quickly as possible. We stick to the mission, there are to be no changes because that will get yourself killed" Lyle scolded as Nikita folded her arms but didn't deny his logic.

"Now with the dirty work over with, perhaps you might like to get a nights sleep away from the presence danger of Percy and his minions" Lyle offered, acting as though Percy's most prized possessions weren't burning. Smiling Nikita walked over to the older man and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"If I was twenty years older I might be trying to woo you Lyle" Nikita teased before being dismissed for the night. Once the door shut Lyle glanced back to the fire and watched with hate as the items in the fire burned brightly.

The world belonged to the young now and Lyle hated Percy for trying to piggy back his way into it. Lyle might have more of an impact when he was younger but he was still so blind to the evil of the world.

At least he was until a broken Alexandra Udinov turned up in his life and he swore to help her get her revenge.

He could only hope that he would be around long enough to watch the same pain ignite in Percy's eyes as it did in Alex's eyes ten years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

* * *

><p>Michael was, as always, his cool and collected self. Even with Percy baring down on him and Birkhoff, who began to squirm after the first two minutes of Percy's pacing. The moment Michael touched ground, he was whisked to Division where he and Birkhoff was marched to the conference room. Percy had entered seconds before Birkhoff had a chance to question Michael on the mission.<p>

It was called a debriefing but both agents knew what it really was. They were convincing Percy not to kill them in order to vent his anger. Nikita had taken the real black box and was out there some where doing god only knows what.

Birkhoff had tried his hardest to defend Michael and the whole mission to Percy, but the director didn't want to listen to it. He had ordered Birkhoff to stay put until Michael's return. Birkhoff wanted to point he didn't even set this whole mission up, they used his software and followed most of his requirements for the set up but they didn't have his hands on the whole mission and if Percy didn't look ready to burst a blood vessel he would have pointed that out very clearly and very loudly.

"Sir" Percy's sharp glare had Michael clamping his mouth close and his jaw to clench. Birkhoff felt for the guy, he really did because for how much Percy was blaming Birkhoff, it was double the blame facing Michael at the moment.

"I gave you a clear order to wait; I want to understand just _why _you were unable to understand that. Would you care to be retrained?" Birkhoff winched and glanced at Michael who just glared at the wall before him, his jaw clenched so tightly that he wanted to ask if it hurt.

"I _understand _that sir; but we had a chance to take Nikita out. I had two trained agents with me; several more on route" Michael defended and Percy raised an eyebrow at him and snorted. Folding his arms, Percy pinned Michael with his glare and Birkhoff didn't envy Michael one little bit at that moment in time.

"I'm beginning to question that Michael; Nikita has managed to escape time and time again, even with agents surrounding her she still _manages _to escape and I'm beginning to worry that your _feelings _may be clouding your judgement" Birkhoff swallowed hard and was tempted to smack Michael around the back of the head when the agent just ducked his head.

"My _feelings _or lack of will not stop me from what I have to do; what _Division _needs me to do" Michael gritted out and Percy studied him for a few moments before nodding.

"I want a full report on the mission" with that Percy was walking towards the door, Birkhoff frowning between him and Michael.

"Oh I also want it noted that from now on the rules have changed" Percy held a strange and cold glint to his eyes as he watched Michael closely.

"Nikita is not to be capture or detained. I want every agent within this building to know that Nikita is now classed as a dangerous criminal and is to be killed upon sight" Percy met the glare Michael sent him under his brow firmly.

Smiling, Birkhoff saw the challenge in the older mans gaze. Slipping out of the room, Birkhoff waited for Percy to shut the door before he whirled and stared at Michael, who was clenching his jaw and glaring at his hands now resting on the table.

"Are you insane man; I mean really, are you _trying _to piss Percy off" when Michael just jerked Birkhoff jumped to his feet and raked his hands through his hair, trying to get something on Michael that he could understand.

"This is messed up man; Nikita is screwing us over and all you can do is sit there and just glare at Percy" the exclamation made Michael jerk his head to the side and lift an eyebrow at Birkhoff.

"I was the one who let Nikita slip through our fingers again; it was _my _call, not yours" Birkhoff stopped his pacing and stared at Michael with a questioning look, unsure if he was going to like the answer he was going to get.

"Did you? Did you _let _her escape" Michael snorted and threw himself back in his chair to stare up at Birkhoff, who should have been convinced but wasn't.

"What do you think" Michael scoffed before Birkhoff threw his hands up and gave him a pointed glare.

"I was there man; I was there when you and her work together and I saw it, it wasn't just training going on between you two. So maybe you didn't bump boots but you were damn well close to it" jerking forward Birkhoff pointed a finger at him then at the camera's.

"And you have got to know they saw it too" Michael craned his neck back to stare coldly at the cameras for a second before sitting forward and pursing his lips.

"Nikita is screwing us man and I don't know if you don't want to see it or what but Percy is questioning you; and so am I. Can you do it? Can you kill her" Birkhoff didn't miss the flash of anger and he flinched when Michael glared at him without emotion.

He was Division then and it scared Birkhoff because Michael was so far from what Division was like. He was Michael the go to guy because he still held on to his human side.

"I can do it; don't question me again on if I can because I might not be so nice in answering again" the warning was clear but Birkhoff just raised his eyebrows and pointed to himself.

"Me? I'm the one questioning your survival instincts right now. Percy and Amanda are the ones _questioning _if you can do it, if you really can kill Nikita" Michael was on his feet and glaring at Birkhoff with a passion that hadn't been seen since Nikita split and declared war on Division.

"I know what I have to do; they can question me all they like but I know _what _I have to do. Nikita may have been... close to me once but that doesn't change the fact that she is still trying to destroy everything I believe in and have worked for" Birkhoff knew how close Michael was to losing it. How close he was to lashing out and hurting someone, and he knew then that was what Percy wanted.

He had played them, he wanted Michael to prove just how loyal he was without even demanding it.

"Don't forget that I'm saying this because when it comes to it I would rather see her ass in the line of fire then yours" Birkhoff snapped and Michael sent him a cold smirk and went to walk past him.

"I wouldn't worry about my ass Birkhoff; not as worried as I would be about yours" Michael declared causing Birkhoff to spin and stare after him.

"What the hell is that meant to mean" Michael gripped the door handle and glared hard at the door, a muscle in his jaw twitching.

"Don't you have a mission to complete; Alexandra has a clock above her head that is running out of time" Birkhoff gapped after his friend when he walked out and all he could do was clench his fists. The warning was clear to him, even if Michael hadn't said the words.

For how close Birkhoff worried Michael was to Nikita, it was the same amount Michael worried Birkhoff was getting to Alex. A beep from his phone caused him to snap out of his shock state and he quickly yanked it to see a message from Alex.

Chewing his lip, Birkhoff turned from the camera and read it quickly. Unable to shift the weight Michael's words had left.

* * *

><p>Amanda tilted her head, ignoring the way Percy lent in to see the interaction between Michael and Birkhoff.<p>

"Interesting" was all she said, Percy lent back and studied her, a dangerous smirk playing across his face.

"Interesting how? Like you have a little project planned or interesting like I really do have to worry about them" Amanda pursed her lips and turned to stare up at him. At that moment she looked every part the cold and calculating woman she was.

"Both; you were right to listen to me and I've discovered a few things about them. First Michael is starting to show signs of defiance, not enough for it to be a problem at the moment but we should keep a close eye on him, perhaps limit his time with the recruits and missions that involve him questioning his morals. Second their friendship may be of some use to us, I still stand by my theory that driving a wedge between them will only hurt _you _in the long run" Amanda watched as Birkhoff hurried from the room and she smiled at her theories.

"They trust each other and Birkhoff is loyal to Michael; Michael is protective of Birkhoff" Percy raised an eyebrow at her and Amanda waited for his question with ease and grace.

"Michael is Division; Birkhoff is loyal to Division" Percy questioned and once more Amanda felt a surge of pride swell in her because she would prove him wrong.

"Michael is loyal _so _far to Division; but even if he doesn't realise it yet, that loyalty is wavering. Nikita was too close to him and that was a fault on our part but not something that can't be fixed. Birkhoff's survival instincts ensure us some loyalty but his _complete _loyalty belongs to Michael" Percy furrowed his brow and thought over her words.

"To keep Birkhoff we have to keep Michael" Percy questioned and Amanda sighed, tilting her before nodding.

"For the time being yes, but for us to do that we must of course cut the ties between Nikita and Michael. I know he is among your best but I feel that any missions involving Nikita should be handed to someone else; or we could send a recruit after her, one whom is willing to attempt to kill Nikita" Percy gave her an impressed smile.

"Use one of Michael's recruits to get him to hate Nikita; how can you be sure she will kill the recruit" Percy demanded and Amanda pursed her lips in thought before coldly smiling at him again.

"Even if she doesn't kill the recruit it would be _enough _for Michael to believe she did" Percy raised an eyebrow at her again and Amanda could only shrug.

"Such are the causalities of war" she offered, not once disturbed by the acts she was purposing.

"I trust you will see this through then" Amanda nodded and turned back to the screen, not seeing the room shown but seeing how she would start her plan. Percy shook his head and left her to be, it was one thing to be in the path of his anger but it was totally something else when Amanda wanted to test one of her theories.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

* * *

><p>Birkhoff hurriedly made his way to the front door, Michael's cold words still running through his mind. Was it so obvious that Birkhoff was yearning for the contact of someone who wasn't Division, someone who was willing to spend time with him. He didn't want to believe it, didn't want to accept it but then Michael's words came crashing down on him and he worried that maybe he should believe it.<p>

Before he reached the door, it opened and Owen stared at him before rolling his eyes, even though they had found some middle ground, the threat was always hanging around like a bad smell.

Owen would hurt him if he hurt Alex. It was actually getting boring. But he wouldn't dare point that out to Owen.

"I was wondering how long before you came around; have to admit you have surprised me. A whole eight hours" Birkhoff just glared instead of flipping Owen the finger, he wasn't in the mood for any of that right now. When Alex had text him with the offer of dinner for her thanks, Birkhoff couldn't wait to get away from Division, Michael and Percy.

Ready to snap off a response, Birkhoff understood that Owen was going out. He was leaving Alex alone with the other guards and he was shocked. In the past three weeks Owen had never been far from Alex's side, like he doubted anyone could protect her like he could.

"Your leaving" Owen rolled his eyes at the obvious statement and folded his arms waiting for Birkhoff to add his always snarky remark.

"I have a few things to do; don't worry the rest of the guards are still around. You should feel lucky because they are more likely to go easy on you, but I wouldn't try it" Owen sounded light hearted but Birkhoff just clamped his mouth shut and threw him a glare.

With a wave Owen headed towards his car and Birkhoff watched him go. It was hard but it was a fact. At the end of this mission Owen Elliot was destined to die, even if Alex agreed, Owen was going to be cancelled for his defection from Division.

Birkhoff opened his mouth but quickly clamped it shut, because for one he didn't know how to warn Owen without explaining it all to him and two because Owen would kill him the moment the words out of his mouth.

So he just let the guard go and headed towards the mansion feeling like that weight left by Michael had grown in size due to his inaction.

He wasn't the bad guy in this, he _wasn't_ but neither was Owen for that matter. All he did was fall in love; someone who didn't even know what Owen really did back in Division. And so what if it had been drummed into their heads to never have relationships, Birkhoff knew Percy had allowed certain agents engage in relationships, OK it was for a mission but still, they were human after all.

Clenching his jaw, he knew just why it was forbidden. Love equalled distractions, a new loyalty and the evil they faced and beat on a daily basis would use that distraction to their own means. But Owen was the best from what Birkhoff could remember.

His thinking was cut short when he found Alex, in the kitchen swaying back and forth between the counters. Her hair pulled back in a messy pony tail, her green button shirt revealing creamy skin and a white strappy top. His mission. The mission he was slowly coming to hate and love; she was the one person that he was beginning to wish he had met in another time and place.

Tilting his head he couldn't stop himself from thinking about everything Michael had said; about what Michael and Nikita had.

If Michael was pointing a gun at Alex's head, could he stop it or would he just allow it happen because it was what Division wanted.

Alex spun and grinned brightly at him, her hands holding something that look like bread and Birkhoff just hoped she wasn't trying something new on him.

As though reading his mind she pursed her lips and held the stuff up for him to see, it was dough and all the things needed for a pizza sat on the counter.

"Pizza! Your early" she frowned and Birkhoff darted his head and eyes away, trying to avoid her seeing he was still thinking over how much this mission might cost him in the end.

"So where's Owen going to; he didn't even threaten me properly" Birkhoff snipped causing Alex to drop the dough on the counter and scrub her hands clean.

"A errand; what's wrong" he could hope that just once people would let a subject change go unnoticed.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking; I don't like peppers any where near my pizza" Birkhoff tried his hardest to brush off her concern, felt trapped by it and warmed by the thought that she knew there was something wrong and didn't run from the idea of helping him.

"Right! Did something happen" Birkhoff squirmed when she filled his personal space and he was fighting hard not to snap at her, push her away to remind himself that she was a target, a means to an end.

"No" she takes a step back at his harsh snap and he wants to say sorry, almost does but he rubs his face to stop from seeing that wounded look. He forces himself to look at her before sighing.

"I was working late; I'm tired and I'm a bit of a jerk but what can you do" he swallows when she studies him with hard eyes but then she's nodding and convinced. Moving back to her cooking, Birkhoff watches how easy she moves, the grace that flows through every movement and he wonders what it would have been like if she had been a recruit or an agent. Would they had the same easy banter; probably not but he could only hope that he would have been wrong.

"Lyle approves of the changes you have made; didn't understand all of them but he still approves" Alex threw over her shoulder as she busied herself with cooking and Birkhoff knew he was an ass before hand but it was what he needed to do.

"I just have to check up on a few things, be back in five" he offered and didn't even glance back when he took off. Didn't even see Alex screwing her eyes shut and taking deep breaths.

* * *

><p>For how tense the evening started it grew steadily easier as it wound on. Dinner was served and it was only when Birkhoff had groaned at how good the food was that things were normal between them. They sat drinking coffee and laughing.<p>

"So London? What the hell did you need to do there" he doesn't miss the way she swallows and almost looks caught but before it can sink in, Alex smiles at him brightly and shrugs.

"Lyle bought out a company over there; he wants to sell it now and he thought having me there would smooth it over. It didn't but I got to see London for a few hours" Birkhoff snorted into his coffee and smirked at Alex's mock withering glare.

After she gave in and grinned at him, Alex raised her eyebrow, taking a sip of her coffee forming her question.

"What about you? What have you been doing while I was away and not driving you like some slave" Birkhoff took a large gulp of his coffee to prepare his lie.

"Not flying off to Europe and back" _just watching Poland_ "but busy; don't worry sweetheart, it's just me with the ego, so I wasn't waiting for you to come back" so his mind was hissing at him that was a lie but Alex just rolled her eyes and shook her head. A thoughtful passed across her face and she lent over her coffee, looking at him like he was some puzzle she wanted to finish.

"You know thinking about it, I _really _don't know anything about what you do outside of this place. I know your single, your family aren't here and you don't do really much that is noted on paper. But I _don't _know anything more then what I got from your back ground. You Birkhoff are a mystery" Birkhoff let out a laugh of nerves and darted his eyes around.

Figuring he could paint a pretty picture that Amanda hadn't chosen, he felt that it might be OK to go a little wild.

"What you want to know sunshine" he wouldn't grin at that beaming look on her face, wouldn't feel the swell of pride knowing he had just made her happy.

"What do you do for fun" it was a simple question.

"Porn" Alex let out a bark of laughter and threw her self back, glaring at him half hearted Birkhoff raised a hand and gave her a smile. A real one that felt alien but wonderful on his lips.

"I create programs, for fun, to do anything really. Read graphic novels because I'm just that cool and I... well I guess that's it" OK going wild was something he had to work on but Alex isn't judging him or looking at him with pity. She almost sighs wistful at the thought of being able to be alone and do anything.

"What about friends?" a harder question because the truth was he didn't have any; just Michael and at the moment that might be doubtful.

"I don't have time for them; it's not secret that I'm a genius and well, people don't like to be reminded of the fact" Birkhoff admitted looking at his coffee.

"You could stop reminding them" he snorts and lifts his eyes to peer at her through his eyelashes. Then sitting up his grins and points to himself.

"Greatness like this sweetheart shouldn't be hid from the world; but I do have a friend, but he's being a dick at the moment" Birkhoff was getting as close to the truth as he could. Alex raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"And you aren't to blame one little bit are you" she questioned and he couldn't stop the frown because she was right; Michael had said some things but it wasn't like Birkhoff had been standing there like a brick wall.

"What about you? Don't get me wrong I could talk about myself all day long but I'm feeling a little on show here. What's up with Owen; please tell me he isn't love with you because that's kinder scary" Birkhoff demanded faking a shudder causing Alex to laugh at him and shake her head.

"No; Lyle became my guardian when I was fifteen, he tried his best but he is a little misguided on how many people he thinks are out to kill him. When I was seventeen Lyle hired Owen; it was only to be for a few years but we just bonded. I never had any brothers or sisters and Owen had a sister growing up so he knew what it was like.

He's just like my big brother I guess, if big brothers threaten to kill people that is, and Lyle didn't see any point in hiring anyone else for the job" Alex shrugged as though it was nothing major and Birkhoff let it drop.

"So what do you do for fun then?" Birkhoff was honestly interested, it had been a long time since he was able to have an honest conversation with someone who wasn't an agent or another tech.

"Fun is what again" Birkhoff laughed at her joke but still waited for his answer.

"Lyle tried to get me into all that higher education fun; horse riding, polo, swimming... the usual. But I flunked out of them all, both him and Owen hate the fact that I love driving" Birkhoff's snort made it clear that he had yet to get over the last ride she took him on.

"Believe it or not, fun is just hanging around, watching sports with the guards, cooking or training. I like being normal after nearly half my life spent knowing I'm not. Lyle intends for me to inherit everything when he dies but all that money just makes me nervous, like I'm just going to do something wrong with it" frowning Birkhoff wanted to know just what she thought might be wrong but decided that he should change the subject. Lighten the mood.

"OK boyfriends now; I'll say this once because I don't want your ego to get any where as big as mine, but why in hell don't you have a line of men trying to beat down Owen to get to you" it was still bugging him even now, if he wasn't undercover and knew Alex he would be trying his hardest. Well maybe not but hell if he wouldn't dream about it.

"The men I know are all snobs... they only want me because of what I would look like on their arm and what my name could get them" the bitterness made Birkhoff sigh and give her a half smile.

"That is most men, I will have to excuse present company for the time being" Alex added causing Birkhoff to snort and shoot her a disbelieving look.

"Please like I would have a chance" he bit his lip the moment the words rushed out but Alex just shook her head and stood. Taking her mug over to the sink she glanced at him and smiled at him sweetly.

"Your not as off putting as you think; in fact I find you rather charming. Ego included" flushing Birkhoff attempted to wave the comment away but Alex quickly spun and glared at him.

"You don't believe me do you?" arching an eyebrow at him, Alex was waiting for him to retort back at her but he just ducked his head, finding his coffee far more interesting and safer.

"You can't accept that people _want _to get close to you" Alex snorted causing Birkhoff to snap his head up and glare at her.

"People don't just want to get close to me for no reason; never have and I doubt they are going to start too now" the bitterness was a shock to him, because he never once let it bother him before and he was damning him self and Alex for it getting to him now.

"Right!" Alex shook her head and went to turn away but Birkhoff's glare caught her gaze.

"What about you sweetheart; if you didn't need me, didn't need me to fix your problems would you be here, would I be here. No; let face it people don't like the geek, don't want to be friends with the nerd unless they need him to do something" Birkhoff glared at her for as long as he could and the anger bubbling away in him made him want to vent everything he had ever felt and ignored.

"I checked you out before I even thought to offer you the job" that sentence shocked him, made him stare at her with confusion as his anger melted away. Chewing her lip she could just met his stare head on before shaking her head.

"At the party; after you left I decided that I _wanted _to know you. The only thing I used was the situation! Don't you think I know what people think about me. I've lived with Lyle long enough to know that when people look at me, they see this rich woman trying to prove her self, they don't think I have brains and even when I do prove it they just think I used Lyle's money and connections to get the job done"

the silence that followed made Birkhoff swallow, the thought that she had checked into his background, had wanted to get to know him was still bouncing hard around his head.

Alex for her part just studied him, her lip caught between her teeth and the thought that she had gone to far was tearing at her. Birkhoff slowly lifted his head and looked at her, an intense look burning his eyes that Alex doubting her words and her self.

When she thought to apologise, Birkhoff just shook his head and grinned. Just like that the air was eased and the tension drained.

"Any ice cream" Birkhoff smiled when Alex giggled and shook her head, but after a few seconds she looked at him with a serious expression and he felt himself squirm before he could stop it.

"You're a great guy Birkhoff, I mean that" there was something hidden behind her words and eyes that had him frowning at her. Her words held a tone of firmness that had him _wanting _to believe but the way her body stiffened just a little made him believe that there was something more then what she had said.

But the moment had passed and she was moving around with that graceful flow that he couldn't think to say anything more.

The rest of the evening was spent with them ignoring what had been said and Birkhoff was trying his hardest to forget that anything could be wrong between them. By the time Alex was yawning, Birkhoff was dreading the drive home. He had to leave but a part of him, recently awoken by this woman, wanted to stay and enjoy a few more minutes of being normal.

Even if it was an act.

"You do know I have more bedrooms than sense here" Alex chirped as they strolled towards the front door and Birkhoff just snorted, throwing her a look to which she just shrugged.

"I'm going home sweetheart; I should have been home hours ago, so just to remind you that if I happen to fall asleep and drive into on coming traffic I'm haunting you" Alex just rolled her eyes and attempted to hide her smile.

The fresh air washed any idea that he would fall asleep but it also washed away any idea that he wanted to go home, turning he studied Alex and smiled at her. She was different from the women he had known. She was different in her innocence from his mother and girls of his childhood.

She was different in her determination from Amanda and the women at Division and she sure in hell was different in her hidden strength from Nikita.

"I had a lovely evening" she sighs and he swore she lent forward a little but with the lack of red bull and her intoxicating presence he just assumed he needed some sleep.

"Like you expected anything different" tilting his head, Birkhoff dared Alex not smile at him then, and she didn't, she even giggled before chewing her lip and before he knew what was happening, her slender arms were wrapped around his neck and she was hugging him. Stiffening he debated between hugging her back and pushing her away, but his arms betrayed him and he almost sighed against her hair when he pressed her against him.

"You _are_ a great guy Birkhoff" for a spilt second he wanted to know and feel what it would be like if she said his first name. He repressed the idea quickly as it reared up, because Seymour was a boy who hid away in his bedroom and made his parents question him, made others hate him a little and made himself fear what he could do.

Pulling back Alex looked up at him through her eye lashes, a fire dancing in her dark eyes and Birkhoff saw it before it even happened. But he was still shocked when her soft lips pressed against him and remained their for several seconds. He didn't move, didn't want to understand that Alex was kissing him and not because he was a geek but because she was a target, one with a very large knife dangling over her head.

His body betrayed him again, his lips began to move against hers. He dug his fingers into her side when her tongue sought entrance and he refused to groan at her taste once it did sneak in. beneath his fingers he could feel her curves and the arching of her back, putting everything into that kiss.

He felt her eyelashes brush against his cheek and he was sure he gripped her tight enough to leave bruises on her delicate skin. It was only when her fingers gripped his shirt that Birkhoff was able to gather his thinking away from the woman pressed against him. Forcefully pushing _himself _away from her, he ignored the way her lips puffed up and he refused to look into her eyes.

Scrubbing his hand at the back of his neck, he darted his eyes away, licking his lips to try and rid himself of the taste of her.

"I... you... I have to go" and with that he spun and ran from her and the idea that he _definitely _didn't want to leave now. But he was cursing himself as he slipped into his car and drove away, cursing everything that he could as he attempted, and failed, to stop himself remembering the feel of Alex.

He didn't even look back as he drove past the gates. Because if he did he would have seen the down trodden look on Alex's face before Owen slipped out of the shadows and glared at his car. He would have seen Alex brushing a tear away before assuring Owen everything was_ still_ under control.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

* * *

><p>The next morning had found Birkhoff near breaking point. He had spent half the night replaying the kiss in his mind again and again. Alex had willingly kissed him, and for how wrong it <em>should <em>have felt it felt so natural. The whole night had been a breath of fresh air. There was no worry that he had do something, there was no worry that he would have to deal with Percy or agents. He just had to sit there, eat and laugh with Alex. When it was time to go home Birkhoff had felt a pang in his chest, he didn't want to leave the intoxicating company of Alex, with her easy laughing and teasing.

He couldn't deny it, even with threats, that Alex was the one person who could make him forget for even a second that they were anything more then just two people enjoying themselves.

But then she had kissed him and he wanted nothing more then to follow through, to see what could have happened and he snapped. The nerd and agent in him reared up to life and he remembered everything and he hated himself, her and Division enough to pull away and stop her. He didn't want her hurt and confusion sent his way but he _needed _it, needed to remember that they weren't normal.

He had debated on going to the mansion, debated if he needed to tell Percy and Michael what had happened. It would mean him being pulled from the mission, he knew that and though Amanda might had fought a little for him, considering she wasn't against seduction, it wouldn't matter.

He had called the mansion and asked for Alex, but was told she had gone to her company and that he would be expected there as problems had arisen over night. Groaning he knew she was pissed at him and he couldn't really figure out how to handle this.

When he pissed a girl off it was usually because he _wanted _it to end. There was no seeing her after wards. But now he had to go see her and make sure that everything wasn't as messed up as he first thought. Maybe she would have seen the reason and would brush it off.

Be the woman who didn't care. By the time he reached Smithson base company he knew that was far likely to happen then Percy declaring it Christmas and giving every single agent and recruit presents.

But he had to do this, had to face the bullet and try his hardest to make Alex understand without admitting the truth. He could do it.

He _had _to do it.

When he walked in, it seemed that Alex had already informed them about him and he was sure the guard leading him up stairs was giving him looks that made him think of the guards taking agents away to be cancelled. Alex wouldn't have told anyone at work about their kiss and his refusal. She wouldn't but it didn't make the feeling fade away and Birkhoff just looked every where else.

Though his fears were confirmed when they reached the desk of Ms. Devon. She smiled at the guard but the moment she recognised Birkhoff she glared at him.

"This way" the clipping of her words almost synced with her chair scraping back, he was right when he said he could picture Ms. Devon getting on with Amanda. The pair had the same taste for that cold and clinical look, the sharp gaze and dismissal of anyone they didn't think worth the time.

Apart from the dirty blonde hair, this woman could be Amanda's twin.

"This is your office, if you _need _something then you are more then welcomed to phone me, but please remember I am busy and may not _get _to you in time" oh it was oh so clear that Ms. Devon hated him and it could be for his new job or for what he did the night before, he couldn't be sure and for all his snarky remarks he could only just follow and nod.

His office was just as big as the one back at Alex's mansion, but it had a less homey feel, in fact it looked like it was designed to remind him that this wasn't home and he wasn't expected to treat it like one.

"Where's Alex" the snap was not needed by the way Ms. Devon glared at him but she simply lifted her chin and settled her cold gaze on him.

"Busy; _Miss _Udinov has meetings set up and will not be done until much later. I doubt she will remain here once she is done" and that was that. Birkhoff was not welcomed here and he didn't have to be a genius to figure that one out.

"If that is all" "I need some coffee" he was already moving to his computer, glaring at the reports awaiting him and when Ms. Devon cleared her throat Birkhoff decided to transfer his glare to her. It only pissed him off more when she seemed unaffected.

"I'm sure I can _find _someone to bring you some; sooner or later" and then she was turning on her expensive heels and was clipping her way out of his office. Gritting his teeth, Birkhoff slumped into his chair and scrubbed at his face. Curling his fingers around his lips, he watched as people went about their business.

He should have known for how good everything was going something had to _screw _it up this badly. Grabbing his cell phone he quickly typed out a text to Michael informing him that a meeting was going on. He tapped his fingers as he waited for his reply, watching Ms. Devon now strolling around laughing with a fellow worker, he snorted at the woman and decided it didn't matter if she hated him or not because she didn't mean anything in the grand scale of things.

By the time Michael replied to him, stating it was under control, Birkhoff had made his mind up on a few things.

Women like Alex though appearing easy going, were in fact used to getting things they wanted. She wanted Birkhoff because unlike the rest of the men in her life, he treated her normal. She didn't want him for any other reason then to use his views for her own ego. Sure he wanted to carry on that kiss but he knew the moment she grew bored she would toss him aside and find a new pet.

And one thing no one ever got the chance to do was toss him aside, it was the reason he only got on well with a few people. He didn't let them get close for this very reason and if Alex thought he was being a bastard last night then she was in for a whole new experience from now on.

She was going to get Birkhoff from Division.

Working hard for the next hour, he didn't even acknowledge the grunt who scurried in with his coffee, he didn't even answer his phone. He worked hard and only spoke to people over the phone when _he _wanted to bark orders. It wasn't a great thing but he knew how to handle this guy, this version of Birkhoff and if there was a pang in his chest from having to go back he just drowned it with coffee and barked at Ms. Devon to get him several more cups and some red bull too.

The headache he was experiencing when Ms. Devon stalked back into his office with a cup of coffee and a package was due to the idiots Alex had working for her. He knew his stuff, knew what firewalls worked best for what part of the system and some dumb ass was trying to change that.

"Tell Miss Udinov that she has dumb asses working for her; you know what just tell her that I will have a list of names of people who need to have their ass fired and sent back to school" Birkhoff growled and Ms. Devon just ignored him. Placing the cup down she set the package down within his eye line and Birkhoff forced himself away from the key board.

"What the hell is that" lifting his eyes up to the ice queen he glared at the smirk dancing across her lips.

"Your suit for this evening; Miss Udinov wanted me to remind you that you are to arrive at this address for eight sharp" Birkhoff bit back the groan as he took the address from Ms. Devon. He had forgot about his agreement to be Alex's date.

And now he was confused that Alex even expected him to go; sure it was a computer nerds wet dream to be among those people but after everything he thought she might just change her mind and tell him he wasn't needed any more.

"But"

"Miss Udinov insisted. In fact she made it very clear that I was not to take a no from you; and her bodyguard Owen told me to tell you that if you are late or have no intention of turning up he would track you down and _forcefully_ escort you" Birkhoff ducked his glare when Ms. Devon smiled at him.

It took most of his strength just to nod and not snap at her. Ms. Devon seemed to flounce out of the room now her task was complete and Birkhoff was left to glare at the package.

Just because he was resigned to the fact didn't mean he wasn't going to bitch at Owen when he saw him next. The guy took pleasure in Birkhoff's squirming and Birkhoff decided he was going to make him pay for it.

* * *

><p>By the time he was climbing from his car; Birkhoff decided that even if Alex didn't want to speak to him, he was going to bitch at her. The suit she had chosen made him feel itchy, it was probably a subtle revenge and if he saw one smirk or heard one giggle from her, he wasn't going to hold back.<p>

Tugging at the jacket he looked around the crowd awaiting to enter the grounds of Mr. Ivan Kaze; millionaire and old school tech. The mansion was at least double the size of Alex's place and Birkhoff just rolled his eyes at the live statues lining the road to the house. Kaze had money he wanted to show off; Birkhoff had heard about him before but Percy had no real need for men like him and so he never became a target for Division. Didn't mean he wasn't on the list but for now Kaze was just another rich snob who liked the world to know what he had and they didn't.

He looked at his watch and gritted his teeth at the fact that Alex was five minutes late, so was he but he was late to piss Owen off. She was just late to piss him off. Before he could yank his cell phone out a small hand gripped his forearm and he almost tore it away to glare at the person. But when he found Alex waving Owen away to the limo, he couldn't do much more then just gap at her. Her black cocktail dress, that wrapped around to show the world just what she had and they didn't, made him swallow a groan.

When her sparkling eyes met his, he knew without a doubt this was for him alone. Proof that he was a bigger idiot then he thought.

"You're late" he snapped and Alex just smiled sweetly and gestured towards the entrance. Rolling his eyes, he waited for Alex to adjust her hand before strolling towards the entrance and the crowd. The black heels made her level with him and he forced himself not to keep looking at her long neck and viable cleavage. When she squeezed his arm, Birkhoff figured he wasn't doing that great of a job.

"I hope you liked the suit, Owen helped me pick it" the cold edge to her tone made it very clear he was no where near getting off the hook with her. And with a snort he made her understand that he didn't care, even if he did a little.

"Owen's an ass" he snorted and he didn't stop the grin when she giggled, letting her curls covered her face when she ducked her head. Once in side, Birkhoff rolled his eyes at the décor, Kaze was a show off and Birkhoff wanted to rip his eyes out at the gold that seemed to have been spewed up every where and thought to look nice.

Leaning towards her, Birkhoff didn't stop himself from catching a wave of her smell. Jerking at the close contact, Alex remained still and Birkhoff just grinned.

"This guy ever heard of good taste" he questioned and he had to grin when Alex laughed out loud and didn't once try to shy away from the looks she received. Sending him a playful glare, Birkhoff raised an eyebrow daring her to deny it before he pulled back and gritted his teeth at the thought of being here for such a long time.

Alex greeted faces she knew and blushed at the praises she received, and Birkhoff couldn't help that swell of pride when she clung to him, her small hand making itself at home for the evening. To the world, at least, it looked like Alex belonged to no one else apart from Birkhoff.

Kaze booming voice could be heard where ever they went and Birkhoff ignored the smirk on Alex's face, knowing she knew how much he hated being here. It was when they found themselves alone that Birkhoff glanced at her and found that despite her happy appearance, she wasn't all that happy and he knew it had nothing to do with the party. It took him five minutes before he snapped and lent towards her.

"Alex about last night" her sharp glare made him stop, glancing around she quickly looked back to him with a look that screamed she still wanted to punish him.

"Do you think now is the best time" hell if he did but he couldn't shake the feeling that he couldn't carry on without her understanding why he wanted to but couldn't.

"As if we can talk about anything else; look, you know I like you, sweetheart there isn't really much I couldn't like about you. But you're the boss and I'm this snarky genius who doesn't do well with others" he felt her try to pull away but he couldn't let that happen. Forcing her to look at him, he searched her face and gritted his teeth.

"We both know that this would never really work; right? I mean beside you being out of my league, what can I offer you besides my mind" when she looked like she wasn't getting it, Birkhoff groaned and dragged her towards an alcove, forcing her to stare at him. He swallowed hard when he came so close to her lips, and he forced himself to stop from staring at them.

"Alex, me and you; it's not going to happen for a thousand of reasons, women like you just don't want guys like me and I know that I'm pretty top dog when it comes to most things but things like this, _women _like you not so much" she ducked her eyes and for a minute Birkhoff was sure she was going to cry but then she takes a deep breath and stares at him. The intense look makes him want to groan out loud and say hell to the idea that they couldn't work.

"Did you even think about if it could?" he smirks at her, that cocky smile close behind that has her biting her lip to stop her own smile.

"Sweetheart, to a geek like me you're made from the stuff that we only think about besides computers. But you have to admit that it _couldn't _work" the question was left hanging and Birkhoff worried that she hadn't gotten it, it wasn't an option for him to deny that he did want her but it wasn't an option for him to fall for her either. He just hoped she thought it was because he honestly thought guys like him didn't get the girl.

Nodding she offered him a small smile and pulled back slightly, knowing it could only lead to bad things if he was close to her when she was smiling at him.

"Friends" he laughs and nods at her, the relief coursing throughout his body. They could do that at least, he could be a some what of a friend to her. She was finally smiling at him with that breath taking smile and he doesn't feel like an ass any more.

Well _that _much of an ass any more.

"I need some air" she breaks the moment and he reluctantly steps away from her, watching as she takes a few steadying breaths. She flashes him that smile once more before turning and heading towards the doors leading to the lawn. He watches her go, a pang in his chest that he almost rubs, because he had lied. In the back of his mind he had thought of all the ways it could work between them and for every thing that worked he would have to think about Division and his mission.

He glanced at the bar and knew he wanted to drown his sorrows, his heart ache, and hating himself for it. It was what his father did and he refused to be that man. Instead he headed towards the guard station where he found screens showing near enough the whole mansion and grounds. He snorted when he spotted Kaze bedroom and the guard sitting before that screen gave him an exhausted look.

He was about to say something when he saw a shadow move quickly, frowning he watched as the shadow appeared on another screen and then another. He ignored the guards own pointed look, he spotted Alex strolling around the grounds. He saw two men, darkly dressed strolling around the lawn close to Alex but he just assumed they were guests. The screens began to become fuzzy but Birkhoff would swear that before the screens went blank he saw a way too familiar dark haired woman stepping out of the shadows, causing Alex to spin round.

Birkhoff stopped himself from snapping at the guards to move and let him work his magic, the shock was bouncing around him by then.

And then he heard the shots and the scream.

All hell broke loose then.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

_Three hours later_

* * *

><p>The steering wheel felt sticky beneath his hands, alien even, and his eyes darted to the woman beside him. The whole night was slowly creeping into that strange area where Birkhoff couldn't believe it had happened.<p>

A part of him didn't want to believe it did happen. After the shots and the scream, Birkhoff knew it was Alex and he forgot everything he ever learnt as he ran towards her. He struggled through the crowd and if he knew that he had nearly took out one of the guards he would have been impressed but all he felt at the time was fear when he saw two bodies on the ground and Alex laying beside them.

She was in his arms within seconds and he almost cried with relief when he found she was still alive, the area around her right eye turning red from a punch. She clung to him as people questioned and he took no prisoners, holding Alex close to him, he pushed his way through the crowd and only stopped when Alex stumbled towards a chair. He left her only when he was sure she was OK, she gave him a shaky smile and promised she would be fine. When he returned outside, the two men were sitting up and explaining that they didn't see who attack them and Alex. But what had Birkhoff frowning was the fact that he knew them; they were agents from Division and he wanted to scream at Percy and Michael then because these two nearly got Alex killed. When they saw him they did their best to ignore him, but he knew they understood just how much they nearly cost Division by what happened.

When he returned to Alex, she was telling Lyle over the phone that she was fine and that Birkhoff was taking care of her. She smiled at him and he could do nothing more then just stare at her. He might have been knocked out too if he had followed her but he would have gone down with a fight. The police arrived and Birkhoff only left Alex alone with them when he saw the screens were left unprotected. He quickly scanned through the footage and when a police officer questioned him he just snapped at them to shut and let him work. Something in his mad clicking of keys made them understand he wasn't to be messed with and they just watched as he pulled up crappy footage of the last few seconds before everyone ran out there.

He was right, that shadow he had seen was Nikita; she had approached Alex before Division agents had swooped in, Nikita evaded their shots and had them knocked out with ease that Birkhoff hated Michael for training her with.

He attempted to read her lips but the image was that crappy, then Nikita stepped back into a stance that he knew so well and he winched when she swung her arm at Alex and knocked her down. However she lifted her head long enough for him to see her say sorry to Alex before hitting her.

It wasn't the punch nor the apology that had Birkhoff frowning but rather that he swore he saw Alex nod slightly just before Nikita pulled back and hit her.

He wanted to know what Nikita had said to her that would make Alex nod. He ignored the idea that Nikita warned her what she meant to do. There was no reason or logic to that type of thinking.

Alex had refused to get in the car with Owen and had all but begged Birkhoff to drive her home; against his better judgement he agreed and didn't let her go until she was safely in his car and they were speeding off, the limo following close behind.

With home so close he was looking at Alex again and again that he was surprised when she sighed and looked at him.

"Can we go in the back way? Please" he just nodded and watched as she pointed to a service road that hadn't been used in years. He pulled to a stop before the fence and frowned at her, smiling slightly she wanted for the limo to slow behind them and then to carry on once they figured out how she was getting in. once they were alone, Alex unbuckled her seat belt and flashed Birkhoff a flushed look. Rolling down his window, she quickly moved her self to his lap and for a second he couldn't do anything but tense up. When she lent out of the window he gripped her hips and ignored the shiver running through her body, she bit her lip as she placed her palm against a tree and after a few seconds, Birkhoff had gathered up enough energy from lower regions to question her. But there was a beep and she was back into her own seat.

"Hidden hand scanner; no one but myself, Owen and Lyle know it's there" she told him as he frowned, she raised her eyebrow at him when the fence swung in on it self and he shook his head, impressed and in awe, before pulling the car forward.

The car crept along and slowly the mansion came into view as well as a car port. Before he could reach it, however, Alex grabbed his arm and stared at him.

"Can we not do this; not yet. I just need to think" she pleaded and he couldn't deny her anything, not when she looked at him as though he was the only one who could protect her. Stopping the car, he left it running figuring the heating would keep the shock from settling in.

"Alex that woman" he stopped himself from saying her name, from acknowledging that he knew anything more then what she thought she did.

Alex lent her head back and gazed out into the dark night, a twisted smile lingering across her lips. A strange and hollow laugh bubbled up and he stared at her.

"She told me that the devil came in all shapes and sizes. Said I would be offered an apple soon and that I shouldn't bite" Birkhoff didn't believe that Nikita could be so over dramatic but then again she never did anything small any more either. When Alex turned her head and stared at him, almost lazily, he felt it all crashing down on him.

He felt the pity, the anger and the protectiveness coursing through him for this woman, she had ignited something in him and it was crippling and freeing at the same time. It wasn't love, he couldn't let it be love, but it was damn well close to it. He wasn't a fighter unless he had to become one but staring at the almost lost look in her eyes, he wanted to try. Wanted to be the man she would _always _run to for protection and comfort and love. He cupped her face, running his thumb across her cheek, enjoying the way her eyes fluttered for a second and a small sigh skittered across his wrist.

"Did you know my parents died" it was such a strange twist that he was shocked for a second before nodding, not holding back the sorry in his eyes when she stared at him. Licking her lips, a twitch of her lips hid the twisted and bitterness she felt.

"They didn't so much die as they were murdered. You didn't know that? No one does" she looked away as his thumb caressed her cheek. With a sigh, she nestled her face against his hand and allowed her eyes to slip close, not masking the pain as the memories flooded through her.

"Those men who came tonight; the ones who tired to kill that woman, they reminded me of the ones that came to our house. That night, I still remember that night. My father wanted to go to America, promised to take us to America because it would allow our dreams to grow so much bigger" the small laugh only caused his heart to tighten. The way her eyes snapped open and stared at him with honesty made he want to tell her to be silent and just let him take away the pain.

"I don't know what woke me first; the smashing of objects or my mothers screams, but I woke up and I crept down stairs to find these men, all dressed in black. They were surrounding my parents and this woman was stood pointing at gun at my mother. There was blood and my father was beaten but he refused to whimper, refused to beg. Then the men were gone but this woman remained, she stood there pointing the gun and my father said my name; screamed it and I knew he wanted me to run, to leave them and save my self. But I couldn't, I was a coward. I couldn't save my parents and I couldn't save myself" biting hard on her lip she stops the ranting of self hate and Birkhoff could only thread his fingers into her hair, trying hard to get closer to her, to let her know he was there.

"I watched as she shot my mother and that killer murdered my father, just shot him and left them both laying there. I must have passed out because the next thing I remember was the heat from the fire that would burn our house and the bodies of my parents" one lone tear escaped and Alex refused to look away from him to brush it away.

"That killer came back; to kill me or to make sure it was over with, I don't know but she came back and she dragged me away from the building. I hated her for letting me live, for giving me hope that sometimes bad people can change. She even told me that she was sorry and then I was left, sent to my god father who... that bastard was so much more of a monster than the woman who killed my parents. But who ever decided that I should watch my parents die, decided that I wasn't meant to live _that _life, decided that my future would be with Lyle and I'm grateful but it will never mask the pain and hate I feel knowing that someone had enough power to order the deaths of my parents" Birkhoff felt the tears welling up for her, felt their demands for release and instead of giving in, he drags her towards him and buries his face into her neck. He can feel her tears now and he just holds her tightly, replaying the words she had just spoken in his mind again and again.

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry for the things I have no control over and I'm sorry for the bastards that I will never know" he never said sorry, never and so when he did say it, he meant it. He meant it with every bone in his body. Pulling back Alex searches his face, studies his glistening eyes and without another word fills his lap again and he can feel the desperation in her kisses.

He meets each one with his own, and he buries one hand in her hair while his other hand grips her neck, his thumb running back and forth across her jaw. Her own hands rest against his chest, trying to pull her self closer to him. When she shifts her legs to straddle him, one hand drops from her neck to her hips and he pulls away to stare up at her.

For all the protests he made earlier, none of them seemed enough right now and the way she just begged him with her eyes he couldn't think up any more worth fighting with. She sighs when he captures her lips again, her hands popping each button of his shirt until she is able to feel the white t-shirt beneath. He grips her hip in a possessive grip as her small hands crept beneath his t-shirt and fan across his chest, one hand sitting over his beating heart. Disentangling his fingers from her hair, fighting and soothing her tongue, he moves his hands towards her back and when he pulls the zipper down he can't help but groan when she arches into him. He can't stop the need to feel all of her and the moment he fans his hands against her soft and bare skin he can't stop himself from trailing kisses along her jaw, nipping at the pulse point in her neck.

The jolt of excitement at her gasp isn't wasted on him, his hands move slowly down her spine, almost digging in when she scores her nails against his chest, darting too close to the top of his trousers. Feeling the pressure grow, he all but rips his lips from her collar bone and crashes his lips against hers, nipping and soothing her lips before the smile grows when her whimpers echoed through out him.

Before it can go any further, Alex shifts and manages to hit the horn, causing the pair to jump apart and breath heavily. The moment is spoilt and he can't help but smirk up at her dishevelled looks while she giggles at him, her eyes dancing with a playful and almost relaxed fire.

"Wow" he chuckles at her breathless word and offers her that cocky smirk, rolling her eyes she just rest against him, feeling her heart beat race in time with his. He was going to suffer for this but he just pressed a lingering kiss to her lips and then helps her back to her seat, his body can't ignore the jolt that course through it when she let out a sigh of disappointment.

Shifting his seat, he sent her a half hearted glare at her giggle, but she quickly took his hand and entwined their fingers. After controlling his breathing, hormones and other brain, he starts the car up and drives them back to the mansion. By the time their walking towards the other side of the house, with Alex safely zipped back up and Birkhoff able to walk with a normal gait, the night events took their toll on Alex and she clung to him to stand up straight. Owen was waiting for them in the living room area, but a yawn from Alex and shake of the head from Birkhoff, Owen just nodded and after looking Alex over, he walked towards the security room. Silence settled between the pair but with each step towards her room, Alex tightened her grip on him and he was finding hard to think about letting her go.

It was by pure will power that he stopped outside her bedroom door, and more power then he thought he had when she stared at him, pleading with him to follow.

"Believe me sunshine I want nothing _more _than to follow you in but we both know that you need sleep right now" Birkhoff was saying all this through gritted teeth, and Alex, though pouting, seemed to accept this. She pressed a kiss to his lips and he met it with one filled with promises he didn't know how to keep.

"Promise to be there tomorrow" she whispered and he could promise that, bruising her lips with his once more, he turned and walked away, looking back to find her half asleep. By the time he was in his car and scrubbing at his face he knew several things he had to do.

One was stop falling for Alex which was easier said then done. Two was telling Percy about Nikita's appearance and attack on Alex. Three was to have a very cold shower. And four... well four was going to be as hard as trying to stop from falling for Alex.

Four was going into Division and confirming what he felt was already true.

He was going to confirm that Division killed Alex's parents.

* * *

><p>After the heated moment in Birkhoff's car, all the exhaustion Alex had felt over the past couple days came hitting all at once. She had to force herself to stay awake and with the way Birkhoff just held her all the way back to her room, it was a hard fight. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and have him wrap his arms around her, earlier she would have wanted more but the moment she got in to the mansion she just wanted to sleep.<p>

but this would have to be done, she would have to get this talk over and done with tonight because there was no way they would let it lie tonight. No matter how tired she was and how much her cheek was throbbing, she had forgotten about her injury when Birkhoff lips and hands had been on her and if she hadn't yawned she would have been grinning when she strolled out into the living room, dressed in her sweats and devoid of any make up.

Owen was standing tense with his gun out and for a moment Alex felt her fight or flee instinct kick in, the way Nikita's dark eyes looked at her, she knew it was fleeing she wanted to do.

"Owen" the sharp movement as Nikita lent forward in her chair had Alex snapping her attention back to the other woman, there was going to be hell to pay tonight and she knew nothing good was going to come.

"Won't shot me and he knows it; you on the other hand... just what the hell were you thinking?" clenching her jaw, Alex folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at the ex-agent.

"Me? You knew he would look back, he would look at the footage, he saw you hitting me... he saw you saying sorry, I just... I had to do something" the shrillness to her voice made Alex cringe but she wouldn't give in, she wouldn't admit that she knew there was other ways to go to make Birkhoff forget his questions.

"And dry humping each other in the car was the best way to do it? Damn it I thought I told you already Alex" Nikita's sharp tone had Alex on edge and she was ready to snap. Her emotions were already in a spiral after admitting what happened to her all those years ago. Having Nikita scolding her didn't make her feel any better nor did the way Owen twitch and grip his gun.

"I did what I had to do, it's not like he was confessing his love for me Nikita; I distracted him from the problem and it's fine now. He doesn't suspect anything" Alex bit back the sigh at that, refused to give into the tears and guilt gnawing away at her. Nikita just sat back and shook her head.

"Cut her a break Nikita" Owen ordered before he slumped down in a chair and Alex slowly made her way to her own chair. As far as way from Nikita as possible but close enough for her to see the blooming bruise she would be sporting thanks to her.

"Birkhoff is one of them; did we forget that" Nikita was harsh because she cared, Alex knew that but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"How could we" Owen answered for her and Alex was grateful for him, as she always was before hand.

"When you let her play home with him; when you let her kiss him" Nikita accused and Alex clenched her fists and glared at the floor. For several moments no one spoke, no one had to. Each of them were brooding over their own thoughts.

"I think we should move on to the next step; I think you should agree to the deal with Percy" both Owen and Alex snap their heads towards the woman, both with protests written across their faces but Nikita held up a hand and silenced their arguments.

"They know now that you spoke to me; that I took out Division agents. Percy has contacted you and you can make this work to our advantage, tell him you want to speak because of what happened. Drop my name into the conversation, tell him that you don't trust me and he will be begging for you to join. Then it won't be long before we can finish all this and you can have a normal life" Alex could only raise her eyebrows in disbelief at the older woman, the way she made it sound so easy. Like they hadn't been planning for nearly ten years.

"What about Birkhoff" she knew the moment she asked it was only going to get her scolded by Nikita and she was right because the killer was glaring at her and clenching her fists like she wanted to knock some sense into her.

"What about him? Once you've made the deal, he won't be the same guy any more, he'll go back to working for Division. You just have to act surprised and hurt, make it easier when you don't talk to him and don't listen to him. Alex in the end it's us against them, them being the ones who ripped our lives apart... did you forget that it was Division who sent me after your father, who ordered me to kill you" Alex shook her head and forced the tears back.

"These are the last steps we will have to take; the last ones to ensure Division is gone for good and we can make the bastards pay for what they did" Nikita promised and Alex screwed her eyes closed. Her hate for Nikita in that moment was so overwhelming that she wanted to tell her to go to hell.

But she remembered how she risked her life to come back for Alex, once they discovered Nikita didn't kill her and how she risked everything, even lost Daniel, for Alex. First to make sure she made it to America and then to make sure Lyle would always protect her.

"Once this is over; once Division is gone I'm finished, I don't care what you do I'm done" Alex ordered and she didn't even bother to wait for a reply before she jumps to her feet and stalked off to her room. Sighing Nikita looked at her feet, shaking her head at Alex and the whole messed up situation.

"You know you can be a really cold hearted bitch sometimes" Nikita just laughed and glared at Owen, who was staring at her with everything Alex wanted to say but didn't.

"Do you think I like this? Do you think I like telling her to stop feeling? She isn't like us Owen, I know that... I know that she has been showered with love, by Lyle, you and me. She may have felt the heart ache of losing her parents but she has never felt the heart ache of losing the one person she could love with her whole heart. I want to spare her that heart ache for as long as I can. So if I'm a bitch then so be it, because Birkhoff will hurt her, not because he takes sick pleasure in but because he is _Division" _It was true and she pushed away the thought that she was so jaded by love that she was trying to stop herself hurting right along with Alex.

Owen just laughed and stood, slipping his gun back into his holster, shaking his head he met Nikita's glare head on and gave her a twisted smile.

"After all your speeches about fighting the enemy, not falling for someone and training her to become who she is you forgot one major thing; you forgot that Alex isn't you, sure she can do what needs to be done but she can't stop it, she can't stop her self from falling in love. Do I like it? No, I would love nothing more then to put a bullet in his knee cap but I won't because after she has broken her heart just for you I will be the one picking up the pieces" Owen shakes his head once more before heading towards his own room, leaving Nikita to sit there and hate Division, Michael, Percy and her self all at once.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

><p>There was nothing about his actions that he felt he could control. It wasn't like he <em>wanted <em>to be cancelled but he had to know. When Alex told him the story of her parents deaths, something niggled at his mind and he had to know. It took him the best part of an hour, searching through old files and coded words, to finally find it. And when the screen brought up a file marked UDINOV, he felt his stomach fall. There on the screen was Mr and Mrs Udinov with a teenage Alex, all smiling at him in that frozen time. He cursed himself for wanting to leave it alone, to pretend he hadn't seen it but he couldn't and he read everything. From start to finish and he was debating if he wanted to punch something or just throw up.

He knew Percy had secrets, that would hurt the image of Division and Birkhoff was happy to let them be because the boat was so much better when not rocked. But this went beyond that; Percy was playing god and with that horrible feeling, Birkhoff knew there was _no one_ who could touch him. Beside Nikita but after reading the file, Birkhoff hated her for more reasons then just her betrayal. She had been the one to pull the trigger, she had been the one to cause the heartache that rolled from Alex as she described the moment her life was ripped apart.

But what hurt the most, what made him want to off himself was the fact that most of his hard work for Division had been used for that mission. Back when he was still just a green recruit, he had wanted to prove himself and he had helped in creating that mission and didn't even know he was helping in killing parents and almost killing Alex.

Scrubbing his face, trying to rid the idea from his head, he just sat thinking. Between them they had destroyed a life and if this mission went south, they would destroy it all over again. Snapping his head up, Birkhoff shut the file down and wipe away any trace he was there, at least those finger prints he could wipe clean. His past fingerprints were there to be used against him in the future.

He stalked the halls of Division for his target. He needed to know one thing; just one thing that wasn't a lie and there was only one man who could and would give him that information. Michael just grinned at him from the platform as the recruits trained and instead of the snarky greeting he was expecting Birkhoff forced him self to stop a few feet away from him and clench his fists to stop from hitting out at his friend.

He almost laughed at that; when this mission was given the go ahead, Birkhoff knew there was something Michael was hiding and he knew he should have questioned it back then but he had let it slip. It made him an idiot but that was only least bad thing about him so far.

"I need to talk to you" it wasn't a request and Michael just shrugged it off, used to Birkhoff but today would be different.

"You're meant to be with Alex" Michael offered but Birkhoff was in his personal space and was all but baring his teeth at him.

"NOW" he growled and Michael sent him a dangerous look, but the look he received back made him understand this was one talk that needed to happen away from people. Nodding Michael turned towards him but Birkhoff turned and stalked away to his office.

Michael closed the door gently as he could but Birkhoff was pacing, already going over the arguments and the accusations he wanted to throw at them all.

"You knew... you knew when I was given this mission what you did. How could you not tell me; how could you not let _me _know" spinning Birkhoff only grew more pissed off by Michael's confused look. He didn't get the right to act innocent, he didn't get the right to pretend like nothing ever happened.

"You were her god damn handler, you knew what Nikita was meant to do and what she didn't do. Why didn't you tell me that Nikita couldn't pull the trigger" the demand in voice sounded more like whining but Michael didn't seem to notice. He just glared at Birkhoff and then glanced around his office, searching for something that would alert Percy or Amanda to the conversation.

"This is my office; I check three times a day for bugs" Michael snapped his eyes and glare back to Birkhoff at the growl in his voice. Letting a muscle in his jaw relieve some of the tension coursing through him at Birkhoff's anger, Michael just stood there glaring.

"It was a _long _time ago Birkhoff; long before I became your friend" Birkhoff wasn't sure where he wanted to start with that statement. How much of it he wanted to laugh at and how much he wanted to throw back in Michael's face. It didn't matter what they were to each other _back _then, what mattered was now and now was when Birkhoff was sent undercover to finish what Division had started and what Nikita was using against them.

"Weren't we friends when this mission come up? Weren't we god damn friends when _you _suggested me" he didn't winch when his finger poked his chest hard because all that mattered was Michael understood "I thought out of everyone here you would have my back man! You _were _meant to be my _friend" _he wasn't sure what hurt more, the thought that Alex might have been killed all those yeas ago or that Michael didn't trust him enough to tell him, despite the rules.

"What does it even matter now? What does _that _have to do with anything now? Alex doesn't know that Nikita worked for Division back then, and even if Nikita told her some how, it doesn't matter because Percy will have _lies _set up to make sure she would hate Nikita" Birkhoff caught the disdain in Michael's voice at that and he wanted to laugh but Michael was staring at him with a fire that Birkhoff was afraid of him, not just because he could kick another mans ass but because this wasn't the man he knew.

"Why does it _matter _now?" Michael demands were echoed in his eyes and once Birkhoff understood what was being asked of him he ducked his head and refused to look at Michael.

"Tell me this isn't happening; tell me you didn't go and" Birkhoff snapped his head up and glared at Michael, dared him to finish that sentence just so he could throw his last mission in his face.

"Birkhoff out of all the things you could do, you had to do this? Why man, just why" and with that Birkhoff snapped.

"Because she looked at me like I was normal; she didn't look at me like I was some nerd who was pulled from prison and forced to take every snide comment thrown at him. She looks at me like I'm someone worth a damn and not because I'm the smartest person in the whole god damn building" Michael flinched back but couldn't deny that every agent had looked at Birkhoff like that. Gripping at his hair, Birkhoff paced again ignoring Michael's look of disbelief and pitying.

"I like the way she makes me feel; yesterday she clung to me" snorting Birkhoff glanced at Michael and shook his head "she _clung _to me because she was scared Michael, like she thought I could do something to change it all and I liked that, I liked knowing this woman needed me that much. And not just that, I like the fact that she doesn't run when I get snarky, I like how she ignores my insults and I _like _the way she gives back just as much" coming to a stop, more from exhaustion more than calming down, Birkhoff looked to his friend instead of glaring at him.

He was looking for help or support because for how much he wanted to lash out at Michael he also wanted him to say something that would change it all and everything would be simple again.

"Don't you think I questioned it; she kissed me and I pushed her away! Me, dude, I pushed her away but when Nikita... damn when she was that close to Alex I couldn't stop myself, I wanted to be that guy who she _always _clung too. Nikita would have my ass hanging from the door before I even managed to hurt her, but I wanted to try for Alex and it's messed up and I'm probably going to get myself killed but I _can't _stop it" running his hands over his face to avoid seeing Michael's face, Birkhoff repeated his words in his head and bit back the groan at how stupid he felt right then.

He didn't fall in love, guys like him crushed and even obsessed on things and people, but they never _fell _in love. Men like Michael got the girls, they were the one women wanted to be hero. Not Birkhoff, but that didn't stop the fact that Alex wanted him, not just because she was scared but because for what ever reason she wanted him.

Swallowing hard Birkhoff looked to Michael and it was almost like Michael had read his mind, because there was a distress look on Michael's face. Birkhoff may have fell for Alex but that didn't change the fact that he was going to her hurt and he was going to have his heart broken by all of this.

"Birkhoff" before he could find the right words Michael's phone beeped and he was growling as he yanked it from his pocket. Frowning down at the screen, Michael looked up to Birkhoff with an expression of dread that had Birkhoff reeling and almost looking for a way to escape.

"Percy wants to see me" it was something that couldn't come a worse time, Birkhoff feared for his life if Percy knew just what was going on and for once Birkhoff didn't know if he could willingly sacrifice someone else to his anger. He wanted to laugh at him self and the whole mess, because he knew he couldn't let Alex die, at least not without a fight first.

"Just" running a hand over his mouth, Michael darting his eyes around the room, thinking quickly "just stay here, OK. At least I have a chance to talk to Percy, see what he wants" Michael shoved his phone away and straightened his jacket for good measure.

"Michael" Birkhoff felt lost, lonely but mostly lost because for the first time he didn't know how to get out of this with all his knowledge. Nothing he could do felt enough to get him out of this.

"Let me talk to Percy" Michael ordered with a firmness that had Birkhoff nodding, praying that Michael could save him.

"And you were wrong; _we've _always been _friends _Birkhoff and even if there was times when it seemed like we weren't, we just were OK. Before, during and after Nikita, we've been friends and I _will _help you with this but you have to... remember that if things go wrong, if Percy figures this out then you have to understand that I'm willing to let Alex die for you" Birkhoff bit back his growl and snap because Michael was only being honest. Blunt and hurtful but still honest.

With another nod Michael walked out of the office, not once showing a sign that he knew what Birkhoff had gone and done. And Birkhoff hated and kinder loved him for that, he was grateful for Michael in more ways they he could ever say but he was also very aware that Michael would always do the best for him and Division.

With a sigh Birkhoff ran his hands across his face and tired his hardest to turn back time, turn it back to when he wasn't in love with someone who might be killed by the end of the week.

A snort proved he wasn't hoping very hard.

* * *

><p>The whole way to Percy's office had Birkhoff jumping at every shadow and every agent just strolling around. Twenty minutes after Michael had reached Percy's office, Birkhoff received the message to get his ass there too. Five minutes later after being unable to move he received another message and he knew it was now or never. For one second he thought he would find Michael with his head bow and one of Amanda's minions waiting to take him to her.<p>

Or worse he imagined it would be Michael taking him away and not to Amanda's office.

He debated about heading out of Division and just running but he knew they would be expecting that, so he dragged his feet towards Percy office. He even thought about texting Alex and warning her but she wouldn't understand and when the time came he would rather have her hating him for being the jerk who just left her instead of the bastard who betrayed her. Rapping his knuckles in a drawn out tap, Birkhoff shifted from foot to foot until Percy beckoned him in and with a deep breath he strolled in and almost rolled his eyes when he saw Michael standing to one side, clenching his jaw and an strange expression on his face.

Percy just grinned at him like he had cat the biggest bird alive and had just finished eating it.

"Ah Birkhoff, so glad you can join us" it was a dig at his lateness and Birkhoff forced him self to act like he didn't care, wasn't screaming on the inside that he didn't mean to fall in love and would never do it again. He was even praying that Percy would spare Alex.

"I thought it best to tell you in person" Birkhoff couldn't help how his eyes squinted shut as he waited for the death call "Alexandra contacted me an hour ago, requesting a meeting" snapping his eyes and head towards Percy, Birkhoff was sure he didn't hear him right.

But that smile was still etched on his face and he wasn't holding a gun to his head.

"What" Michael jerked and avoided looking to Percy, his face shifting a fraction to prove he didn't like what he had heard from Percy before Birkhoff had walked into the room.

"I'm meeting with her in two hours time. She received some information that _convinced _her someone might be making an attempt on her life and she decided to play ball with us" Birkhoff raised his eyebrows and glanced to Percy who just nodded, eager like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I would just like to personally thank you Birkhoff for your hard work. Michael told me that Nikita attempted to make contact with Alexandra and thanks to you that was stopped before any damage could have been done. I would like to tell how _impressed _I am by your work, and would like to welcome you back to Division now that Michael will complete this mission" Percy looked as though Birkhoff should be kissing his feet or hands in thanks.

Mostly he just wanted to punch him but he figured his half hearted smile was enough because Percy didn't stop beaming. Throwing a look at Michael, Birkhoff was trying to question him as to what was going on but Michael's hard look made it clear that they couldn't say anything.

"Now take the rest of the day off and report back tomorrow; I'm sure your eager to return to your duties here" and with that Birkhoff was dismissed with more questions then answers. Glancing to Michael for a second, he knew he would get him to speak before he went to see Alex.

"Err... thanks... great... yeah" scrubbing at the back of his neck he just turned and strolled out of the office, confusion and fear warring within him. As soon as he closed the door behind him he shuddered at the look on Percy's face, leaning against the wall he took a few breaths and decided that he had to see Alex, had to make her understand before everything went to hell.

Snapping his head up when the door open, Birkhoff shoved off against the wall and spun to stare at Michael, who shot him a warning look before stalking down the hall.

"Michael" Birkhoff caught up with the agent and tried hard to figure out what he was seeing.

"I have to go prepare for the meeting Birkhoff, you best do what Percy suggested and take the day off" Michael's flat tone didn't sit right with Birkhoff and he easily caught Michael's arm and forced him to stop. He snatched his hand back when Michael glared at it.

"What the hell was that man? Why would Alex call you now" did something happen, did someone really try to kill her and why the hell didn't he know about it.

"Someone gave her information about us; about what we do and she called us because she said she didn't trust that source. Percy gave her a brief out line of the deal and for what ever reason she agreed" shaking his head, Birkhoff caught his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I should be with you; I need to see her"

"No" Birkhoff snapped a glare to him but Michael just glared back at him before sighing and looking around. Dragging him to the side Michael clenched his jaw and looked Birkhoff dead in the eyes.

"You _need _to understand something Birkhoff; your mission with Alex is over now. There will be no more spending any time with her because after today she is going to know that _you _were playing her" Michael hissed and Birkhoff went to protest but Michael shot him a warning glare.

"You will be Operations tomorrow and she will know that, she may even hate you for that and she will sure in hell question everything you ever said to her. Despite the fact that you've _fallen _for her it won't chance the fact that the only reason you were any where near her is because of Division" Birkhoff looked away because for how much he wanted to deny it, Michael was telling the truth and it hurt like hell.

"Look" tilting his head back and sighing, Michael quickly looked back to Birkhoff who wrapped his arms around himself, avoiding the truth in Michael's face "I'm not saying this to hurt you; but just let me handle this OK. I won't be able to stop her from hating you but I can at least make sure that Division is still her best bet and stop her from telling Percy to go to hell and getting her self killed" studying Birkhoff for a few seconds Michael nodded to himself and walked away. Birkhoff lifted his head and looked after Michael before calling his name.

"Why?" licking his lips when Michael stopped and looked at him, Birkhoff darted his eyes around before looking back at Michael "Why are you _even _doing this? We both know that you shouldn't, even if you are my friend, why are you even trying" Michael sighed before swallowing hard and walking back to Birkhoff.

"Because... your my friend and I know how hard it is to find one here. Also because, me and you need to have each other's back. Percy and Amanda always rattle off about us being a family, a team but the truth is they would love to have us all isolated under their command then have a team who are loyal to each other" licking his lips Michael glanced around him again, his eyes searching for hidden ears.

"And because years ago; I _let _Nikita do what she did. I was her handler and when I found out she didn't kill Alex, I let her leave. I covered for Nikita because I couldn't let her kill a kid, I couldn't let myself allow that to happen. I couldn't have her blood on my hands" Birkhoff raised his eyebrows at him and discovered yet again how much he admired and loved Michael.

"If Nikita killed Alex, I couldn't stop it... not when Percy ordered it but I sure in hell would have hated them all but Nikita, for all the crap she has pulled isn't like them. She isn't like us, and you may doubt my actions and you may doubt me and her but I know that one little act saved her and me as well" staring him dead in the eyes, Birkhoff wanted to look away but forced himself not to.

"And it saved you too; you may be a smart ass and one hell of a genius but your not one of _them,_ and Alex reminded you of that and I may not like it but I will always be thankful for her for that" if it wouldn't have been the most awkward move in the history of man, Birkhoff might have hugged Michael then but instead he just nodded, shot Michael a thankful smile and let the agent walk away.

It was going to hurt like hell and he doubted his heart would be able to take it but he would let Michael do what he had to do.

He would let Michael save Alex's life again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

><p>Birkhoff was pretty impressed that he lasted at least an hour after Michael went to meet with Alex, he finished up a few pieces of work that was left in his office, before he decided to take Percy's advice and left. It was only when he was driving that he figured out he was heading home. He wasn't even sure where home was any more, but driving to Alex's he could at least pretend that for a few more hours that was going to be the closet thing to a home he would have.<p>

He went over everything he could say to her and everything she would say to him, he even planned to stay within the living room area of the mansion because there was less items for her to throw at him that would cause much harm if he didn't dodge them.

Michael was right, Alex would hate him and he wouldn't blame her because he would hate anyone just as much. It was depressing but he had to remember that even though he was pretty much half way in love with her, there was nothing stating she was at the same point with him. She was attracted to him, that was clear from the near boot knocking they did but other then that, nothing even pointed to her thinking he was the real stuff, the man that she would have seen in her future. But now he kinder _was _in her future now and not in a good way.

Groaning he just pulled up to the gates and waited for the guard to let him in, the same guard that had been letting him in for the past three weeks. The guard he only nick named as Stock, because he never thought to catch his name.

"Sorry" Stock just grunted when he bent level with Birkhoff's window, Birkhoff stared at him before glancing to the mansion then back again.

"You know me man! You've been letting me _in_ for the past three weeks" he didn't once want to let his voice get that shrill but if he had a chance to turn around now he was pretty sure he was going to take it and run. And Alex's hurt and hate would be all that more damaging to him.

"Orders; no one is allowed in" Stock went to stand away and force him to drive away but he couldn't stop now, not after everything he had forced himself into thinking.

"Whose" if Stock was surprised he didn't show it and it pissed Birkhoff off a little because he was pretty sure when he lost his temper it was either scary or amusing.

"Owen's" gritting his teeth Birkhoff sent a glare towards the mansion hoping that wherever Owen was, he could feel it and know that Birkhoff meant it.

"Let me in or you will deal with Alex stalking down here and having your ass" Birkhoff directed his smirk inward when Stock looked torn. It was clear that for how scary Owen was, a pissed off Alex was something no one wanted to deal with. She could out bitch Owen any day.

"Tell him I kicked your ass if it makes you feel better" Birkhoff ignored the bemused look but was still grateful when Stock grunted and walked back to his booth, hitting the switch for the gates. Nodding to him, Birkhoff sped off and stopped his car along a side road when he spotted Michael's car. For everything he told himself, the fact that Michael was actually there, inside with Alex and offering the deal up for her, he was fearful. He didn't want her hating him and he didn't know how to stop her from it.

She would look at him like he was dirt and he had to accept that but he wished she wouldn't and she would just think him misguided and even a little impressive for his work ethic. It was a long shot but it was the only thing that got him out of the car and walking towards the mansion and not fleeing. He stopped when the door open and Michael strolled out, Alex's small frame following him. Her expression flat and unreadable while Michael was all business. They spoke before Michael nodded and shook her hand, Alex didn't even stand around to watch him leave, walking back into the house and shutting the door.

As Michael opened the door he spotted Birkhoff and sent him a reprimanding look, Birkhoff just clenched his jaw and accepted that Michael was going to rip him apart. But it didn't matter because he needed to see Alex, had to get this over and done with and accept whatever she threw at him. He followed the car as it drove towards the front gates and Birkhoff knew Michael was glaring at him the whole time, but once it was gone Birkhoff looked back to the mansion and forced himself to move again.

The door was open and after checking the usual hang outs for Alex, he discovered with some fear that there was no one else beside Alex home. He wanted to berate Owen and the rest of the guards for letting Alex deal with this on her own, for all his threats Owen still was only looking out for himself and Alex was only a job to him.

Sure she was just a job at the start to him, but Birkhoff wasn't here for Division, he was there for him and her and he hated Owen just because he couldn't hate himself any more today. The bedroom was the last place and he dreaded the thought of going to her and finally hearing everything she would say to him.

He ignored the hope that maybe she didn't know yet; didn't know everything there was and he could spare his heart ache until tomorrow.

She stood in her room, staring at a photo of herself and Lyle, probably a year or two after she was put into his care. She looked beautiful and it took all of his breath away, he could see the traces of her black eye and thankfully it wasn't as bad as he feared it would be.

Her stance made her look so much younger and smaller than she was and he wanted to wrap her in his arms and promise her things he knew he couldn't deliver but would still try to do.

"Alex" he stopped himself when she spun round and glared at him, her eyes didn't reflect her look. Her eyes were blazing with a fire that had him fearing he would burst into flames any second. She didn't move, didn't even blink as she held him in her fiery glare.

"Hello _Seymour_" he froze at the way she hissed his name, he had hoped only a few days ago that she would say it, but he had wanted it done with a gentle tone, filled with fondness, happiness and perhaps a little love as well. He didn't want his name to be used as though it was something dangerous.

"I can explain"

"How! What could you say that would make _any _of this better? How can you explain and make _me _feel _better_ about you using me for Division" he didn't know how but he wanted to try, to try and make her understand that for all the acting he did at the start it was _all_ him the past couple of days.

"I didn't use you" her snort at least gave him the chance to glare back at her, she could doubt everything he ever said to her but he would be damned if she doubted that. Stalking towards her, he stopped when she glared at him and sent him an unspoken warning.

"Listen to me I may have been sent here but that was only to protect you; do you really think I _wanted _to like you? Do you think I wanted to fall" clenching his jaw, he was that stupid, sure he had fallen for her but he wasn't stupid enough to have his heart trodden on and throw back in his face. Alex just scowled at him, her fists clenched by her side.

"I may be a bastard but I still have a heart and I was looking out for you" Alex shook her head, in attempt to clear her thinking or stop his words from settling in.

"How can I even trust you now?" he didn't know how to answer that without agreeing that she probably shouldn't. He didn't want to, didn't want to admit to it because it would be the smartest thing to do.

"What do you want me to say; tell you that I don't work for them because I can't. But I can tell you that I wouldn't change it, none of it. There are people out there that want to take your work and use it to get off on their own twisted and sick pleasure. Division wouldn't let that happen before and now _I _won't let that happen" a muscle twitching in her jaw was his first clue that something was about to happen and even after her hand slapped him hard around the face, he knew he wouldn't have stopped her.

"I trusted _you, _I don't care that you worked for them. I hate you because I trusted you and you lied to me" Birkhoff slowly turned his head back, biting back the sting of curses from the slap but before she could hit him again he moved. Grabbing her arms, he spun her into him and pinned her arms down and when her leg jerked he stepped forward and pinned her thighs together between his own. Pressing his cheek tightly into her neck he made sure she couldn't jerk back and knock a few teeth out.

"I did a shitty thing; I lied to you at _first _but all that other stuff, about me and us wasn't a lie" he growled as she stopped moving, her breathing heavy and her fingers clutching at his arms. He breathed in deeply before sighing into her hair, allowing himself one moment.

"I told you that me and you; we couldn't work... _shouldn't _work" he breathed feeling some of the tension draining from the woman in front of him. She tilted her head and he held back the groan at the temptation to suckle that strip of flesh uncovered by her hair.

"Because you were on a mission" the hiss burnt him, made him want to lash out at her and everyone because she didn't know how hard he had to fight it to make sure he wouldn't let himself get close to her. Not after she threw herself at him and made him know she wanted him.

"Because I was scared shitless. By them and by you; because I never had someone like you want me and I thought you were using me" there was a little humour to her laugh and when she pulled her self away from him, he only offered a little resistance. For a life time Alex refused to look up at him and he refused to reach out in fear of being snapped at again.

But slowly she lifted her dark eyes to him and he couldn't read the expression dancing across her face. The fire in her eyes seemed to burn more brightly and he could do nothing to look away from it. Then moving quicker then he could understand, her lips crashed into his and the desperation, hate and fear escaped them. He clung to her, pulling her closer in fear she would push him away and kick him out.

Her own hands moved to his neck and he was engulfed by her arms, grunting when she slid her body tighter against his.

"I hate" a bruising kiss cut off his reply and he almost followed her when she pulled her head back and looked up at him with tears in her eyes but something more passionate and more real then her hate.

"I... why can't I _hate _you" she hissed before his hands roamed across her back, downwards under her shirt and then back up, his fingers dragging across her flesh. As each kiss grew deeper, he just let himself stop thinking, let the moment take over and half guess he would deal with what ever come later.

He didn't know they had moved until she hit the bed with the back of her knees. Alex's fingers unbutton his plaid shirt and he only moved away for her to push it from his shoulders. Leaning forward he nibbled along the line of her neck, his nose nuzzling at the tattoo behind her ear, tasting it once before moving his lips back along her collar bone. When his nose brushed against the strap of her top more than once he growled and quickly pulled at the bottom of her shirt and tossed it away when she lifted her arms.

Before he could lean back in, he stared at her body, clad in only her bra and he felt himself swallow hard and lose most of his blood to the south of his body.

Licking his lips he slowly lent forward, kissing and soothing the skin he had attacked earlier, spurred on by Alex's hands burying in his hair and tugging him closer. He knew the moment of no return was heading towards them like a speeding car but for every time he thought to pull back, to stop it he couldn't.

The moment his t-shirt hit the floor the cool air hit his flushed skin and he knew, forced himself, that this was the moment he could walk away and have her hate him all over again.

"Please" she must have read his debate in his eyes because she didn't clutch at him but she might as well have. With slow, gentle and loving kisses he moved her onto the bed and covered her whole body with his.

If they were ripped apart after tonight, at least he could stand up and tell them all he man up.

* * *

><p>Birkhoff discovered that after two hours of making love, he couldn't stop pressing kisses to Alex's skin. Couldn't stop himself from tasting her again and again. His favourite spots so far were her tattoos and a pulse point at the base of her neck that had him growing hot and eager to hear her whimper beneath him again. He didn't know what time it was and he knew she didn't care either. Pressed against him, she clutched his hand tightly in hers, her fingers flexing between his, while he caressed her neck with his lips.<p>

"I want to go to Venice" the snort in her hair caused Birkhoff to receive a sharp jab to his side, laughing he lifted himself up to look down at her, amused by the pout on her lips.

"Why? It's just a touristy crappy place meant to steal your money" Alex rolled her eyes and turned her head towards him, playfully glaring up at him.

"Because I have never been" Alex offered to which Birkhoff just snorted again and rolled his eyes at. Pursing her lips, Alex raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain.

"Well where would you go then?" Birkhoff thought for a moment before shrugging and pressing another kiss to her neck, grinning when she sighed at the contact.

"I don't know; somewhere cool... not Venice" the thought of all those people, just bumping and touching, pick pockets and just the idea of a city where everyone was meant to be in love with crumbling buildings and dirty water made him shudder.

"Well what if Venice wasn't about sight seeing; but rather a big bed, room service and not another person unless you deem fit to see someone else" the flirty nature of her tone made him smirk and wiggling his eyebrows as he dragged her closer to him.

"Keep going; I might recognised if I was offer the right _persuasion. _Do I get a room mate and a big TV as well" his voice was muffled against her neck, finding a replacement for Red Bull and caffeine.

"Seymour" his name was no longer hissed at him with anger or hate, during the past two hours it had been screamed even and as though she knew where his mind was going, she jabbed him hard in the stomach with her elbow.

"Would you" chewing her lip, Alex turned her head away and pulled their hands closer to her heart, rubbing her thumb along his finger "Would you come with me if I just decided that I wanted to go there" he felt her holding her breath after she asked and for the first time in what seemed ages he just thought, pushed aside his snarky answers and really thought over his answer.

"I want to tell you yes; I really do sweetheart, but I would rather you lived and me as well. Its screwed up but it is how it is. I owe Division, I pulled a lot of crap and half of it I'm not proud of but I owe them and I owe Michael as well; I wish I could turn my back on them but I can't" Birkhoff tried to see her face, try to show her how hard it was for him to admit that but Alex tucked her chin into her chest and took a shuddering breath.

Quickly she released his hand and spun, forcing him to lay on his back. Leaning over him with her hair tickling his chest, her eyes became wide and pleading but the firm set of her lips made Birkhoff think she wouldn't admit to any weakness.

Before she could lean down to kiss him, Birkhoff stopped her by burying his hand into her hair and force her to stare at him.

"In any other place I would go anywhere with you; I don't care where because I would be with you" her lips twitched and Birkhoff offered her a real smile. One that was hidden away for times when he felt safe in himself.

"Alex, it's crazy and I don't know how this is going to work; but... but I want to try, not because I probably would just be greeting my own hand on any given night but because of you" laughing he pulled his hand away and traced her face, letting his rough fingers tug at her lips before cupping her face once more "it's always going to be because of you" he promised before Alex sighed and kissed him again.

Sighing he let her have her moment as well as him. Tomorrow he would be back in Division and for all eyes they would act like nothing had happened. And just before he was rolling them over, he really hoped he was as smart as he claimed to be.

Because if he really was smart he would find a way to stay with Alex and give her the world.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

><p>Michael glared at Birkhoff for what felt like the hundredth time since strolling into Operations. The genius fingers tapped on the desk, while his eyes dated to the door again and again. At first Michael wanted to scold Birkhoff for going to Alex's the night before, but when he saw how relaxed he was, he figured he <em>couldn't. <em>

Birkhoff hid his feelings, had learnt how to show just enough to keep everyone on their toes but Michael had learnt how to read between the lines and when Birkhoff sent him a look all Michael could do was smirk at him and raise an eyebrow.

If he hadn't already fallen in love with Alex, Michael was sure Birkhoff was there now and it would only be time for him to tell if Alex returned the feelings. During his meeting with Alex, Michael had discovered a lot and most of what he discovered settled enough discomfort about her reaction to the deal but there was more that had left Michael worried. He knew she was hiding something and he didn't like the thought she was doing it to Birkhoff.

Another tap had Michael glaring at Birkhoff's fingers, gritting his teeth he walked over to his friend and lent into study the screen, letting everyone know that he was just there to check up on Operations and not because he wanted to speak to Birkhoff about anything else.

"I will break your fingers in a second" Michael breathed causing Birkhoff to snort and dart his eyes to Michael for a second before looking back at his screen. Michael refused to smile when Birkhoff tapped his fingers one last time before going to work on the key board. Leaning back Michael studied his friend and wanted to be happy for him, maybe he was a little but something about Alex was gnawing at the back of his mind.

Birkhoff typed something before leaning back and looking up at Michael who raised an eyebrow "DUMBASS" he declared, in a slowed tone and drawn out words. Michael just shook his head and watched the screen and the possible target Percy had dumbed in their laps that morning.

"Of course no one is as smart as you" Michael rolled his eyes, ignoring how Birkhoff just shrugged his shoulders before leaning back into his screens and keyboard. Before either man could say anything more the door opened and an agent walked in, once checking out the other agents and techs, he walked over to Michael and nodded in a greeting.

"Sir; Percy would like to see you and Birkhoff in his office now" Birkhoff snapped his head to Michael but found only his game face in place. Nodding Michael watched the agent walk back out before straightening his jacket.

"What's this about" Birkhoff questioned as he scurried to his feet, fear and curiosity battling against each other while Michael looked at him.

"The birds and bees" the retort gained a glare from Birkhoff who flipped Michael the finger before walking past him, Michael laughed and walked after the genius, trying to calm him as well as himself. If it had just been Michael, he was pretty sure it wouldn't be anything bad but Birkhoff as well, that could mean only a couple of things.

"You used protection right" Birkhoff glared at him again as the pair walked towards Percy's office, it wasn't enough to starve off the feeling of dread but it was enough for them to know they were facing it together. "Dude you need a sense of humour" Michael just snorted and raised an eyebrow at Birkhoff, mocking him.

"I have one; your ego offers enough laughs for me" gritting his teeth Birkhoff shook his head, glaring ahead of him. "Screw you man" Michael chuckled and lent in close to Birkhoff, smiling brightly at him.

"Was you the little engine that could all night long? Must be the red bull! And no thanks, I don't do sloppy seconds" Michael pulled back in time when Birkhoff's head snapped around and he glared at him for a few seconds. Birkhoff shook his head chuckling to himself, grateful Michael was there.

* * *

><p>All joking was set aside when they reached Percy's office and Michael knocked on the door. They heard voices before Percy ordered them in. shooting one last look to Michael, Birkhoff followed his lead and set his face to Division standards, which meant he was annoyed at being called away from his work but fearful of Percy to say anything really insulting.<p>

When they walked in, Birkhoff faltered for a moment when Alex turned to look at them from her seat, but the smile that threatened her lips quickly disappeared when Birkhoff raised his eyebrows at her, reminding her silently of their agreement earlier that morning.

They would act their parts; Alex would act surprise by his lies and Birkhoff would act like he didn't care.

Percy stood and smiled brightly; as though this was just a meeting of friends and not the fact that this was meant to be the time the woman who had just agreed to join with Division was finding out she had been played by Birkhoff.

"You remember Michael; one of my best agents and Birkhoff, our resident genius" Birkhoff held back the glare he wanted to throw at Percy, knowing full well the guy was enjoying this, probably would think it a test and warning to Birkhoff that he still run Division.

"Michael" she was sweet and polite but when she looked at Birkhoff she was acting or at least he was hoping she was acting, they didn't discuss his undercover mission, in fact he made it a point not to bring it up again, just briefing quickly on what was expected from her.

"Birkhoff; I'm glad it wasn't my work ethics that made you disappear" Birkhoff winched because he knew it was still a sore spot for them. But it wasn't as bad because he was pretty sure last night he had her screaming for a solid twenty minutes as he proved how good he was.

"I must apologise for Birkhoff's part over the past couple of weeks, but you understand just how dangerous it would have been for you not to listen to us" Percy was almost sickening in his over the top charm and Birkhoff directed his glare at the ground, hoping that Percy would just say what he had to and let them go, because Birkhoff was finding the mans presence more disgusting as time went by.

"Of course; but of course I still believe you could have simply offered his services without lying to me" Birkhoff caught Michael's gaze and held it for a fraction of a second before looking away. Percy however didn't seem to mind the dig made by Alex, in fact his smile only faded for a second before he held up his hands in a manner that meant he did what he had to do.

"You must understand _our _concern; your work is highly sought after and I personally feared that outside sources would attempt to either steal your work or influence it to their own will" Alex gritted her teeth but Birkhoff watched as she slowly nodded, her eyes never leaving Percy.

After a few seconds Percy sat back down and lent on his desk to study Alex, all humour fleeing his face. Now was business.

"Your program could held us; in fact it could _save _a lot of lives" Percy was reeling off his deal breaker but Alex just sat up straighter and held in a cool gaze.

"I understand that and that is why I have decided to allow testing to be done here, the Secretary Of Defence has shown interest in my program and I will be giving a demonstration within two months. If all goes well the basic program will be installed nation wide but I am willing for the program to be used here. I have my own conditions however" inclining his head Percy waited for what he expected when he offered the deal.

"First I want to be updated on progress; I understand you deal with sensitive information and I do not expect to be told anything I don't need to know but I do expect to be told how well my program works. Second I want Birkhoff to be the only one to adjust the program as _he _sees fit" raising an hand Alex silenced Percy's protests. Both Michael and Birkhoff just stared at Alex in amazement.

"I want Birkhoff and considering that he has spent three weeks _gaining _my trust I feel there is no one better for the job. Despite my... feelings towards him, he is still the best and that reason alone should made my condition understandable" Birkhoff dared to look at Percy, who was just gritting his teeth and glaring at Alex, but slowly he nodded.

It was all too clear that Percy didn't like it but he would have to go along with until the program was within his grasp.

"And thirdly?" the words seeped through his gritted teeth and the way Alex smiled at him made Michael and Birkhoff gather some new admiration for the woman. Any one else and they would have been verbally bitch slapped down by Percy before being taken away by guards.

"A personal favour; I want your assistance in finding the people responsible for the deaths of my mother and father" and just like that the room fell deadly silent. The air could have been cut and would still be over powering, Birkhoff snapped his eyes to Michael who just clenched his jaw unable to look away from Alex.

Percy smiled brightly at Alex, like she was some child whom he had to explain to just why the Easter bunny, Santa and the tooth fairy didn't exist to.

"We do not work that way here" Alex's snort caused Percy to openly stare at her for a moment, shocked by her reaction but he quickly covered it up and stared at her with indifference.

"I'm aware that you _don't _work that way but you have the power to find out who; you only need to find the people who sent that woman and I will take care of the rest" Birkhoff shuddered as the tone but thankfully Percy was too focused on the woman before he to notice, Michael however shot him a look, a silent warning.

It became clear, by his lack of response, that Percy was thinking and the two other men felt fear when he slowly smiled, pleased with his decision as he nodded at Alex.

"I promise you Miss Udinov I will personally present those responsible for your parents death to you" Birkhoff heard Michael's hard swallow but his eyes were firmly on the woman sitting before Percy, the woman he had fallen in love with and the woman who might be baying for the blood of his friend.

"Now as I promised, Michael will give you a tour, around the non restricted areas of course. I must speak to Birkhoff and several other people" Percy stood smiling at Alex when she followed suit, her small hand gripping Percy's tightly when he offered it to her.

"But I do hope this is only the beginning to a wonderful friendship and business relationship" it was clear to Birkhoff and Michael that Percy was lying through his teeth and when they glanced at Alex they frowned at the small smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh I'm very sure it _will _be" releasing his hand, Alex caught Birkhoff's eyes before strolling past him, Michael quickly reaching the door and opening it for her. He watched the pair leave, sending Michael a look that screamed that he didn't want to be here, Birkhoff snapped his attention back to Percy. The older man was sitting back behind his desk, his eyes hard and a firm line to his lips.

"I wish to speak to you about Miss Udinov" Birkhoff knew this wasn't going to end well.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The moment the door open to his office, Birkhoff was out of his chair and staring at Alex as she strolled in. Her face was emotionless and it wasn't until Michael shot him a look and held up five fingers, that Birkhoff released his breath. Alex waited until the door was firmly closed before she raised an eyebrow at Birkhoff who shook his head.

"It's safe in here" the offer was enough for Alex to sigh and relax a little, darting her eyes around she took in the space that was Birkhoff's and he felt his chest swell when she smiled a little. Walking over to his cluttered work surfaces, she trailed her fingers over a controller and smirked at the graphic games littering the side.

"I think that went better then either of us imagined" Birkhoff just stared at her, watching her until she lifted her eyes to him and raised an eyebrow. His 'chat' with Percy didn't really mean anything bad but it had left him with questions that hopefully Alex would answer.

He was aware that Owen would have to be taken out as he betrayed Division and from the way the man had acted over the past couple of weeks he assumed Owen kept his past hidden from Alex, but as of yesterday morning Owen Elliot was MIA and no one knew where he had gone.

"Where's Owen" Alex's shoulders tense and her eyes flashed something he couldn't catch before she looked away and studied something on the counter. Moving forward Birkhoff stopped when Alex flinched and folded her arms, her eyes avoiding his.

"It seems it wasn't _just _you who decided to hide things; Owen knew something was going on and I told him about the deal. He berated me and told me to say no but... well he is no longer in Lyle's employment" something hidden beneath the surface made Birkhoff frown at Alex, wonder if there was something more to what she was saying but she turned her eyes on him and he couldn't fight the urge to hold her.

She came to him easily, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with her scent.

"Don't tell Percy about that... just tell him that Owen left, didn't say anything" Alex pushed him away and frowned up at him but Birkhoff refused to acknowledge the hidden question. Before she voice her question, Birkhoff pressed a kiss to her lips, smirking and then chuckling when Alex nipped at his lower. When their lungs screamed for air, Birkhoff pulled back and rested his forehead against Alex's, watching with darkening eyes as her tongue swept across her puffy lip.

"Michael knows doesn't he" it wasn't a question, it was a statement and Birkhoff gave her a small nod, enjoying the feel of her hands on his chest. Her slender fingers tracing shapes against his racing heart. Michael was no doubt keeping guard outside right now and Birkhoff wanted to thank him for the few stolen moments he had given them. He knew Michael didn't like it but for what ever reason he had, he allowed it.

"What would they do" he knew she had half guessed and he wanted to laugh it off and tell her nothing, but a lump lodged in his throat and he couldn't do anything but lift his head and press a kiss to her forehead. It was better than admitting it out loud, making it more real.

"You have balls you know that right" he muttered against her forehead and her chuckled made him smile before leaning back to look down at her amused face.

"I was trained by the best; besides I think my demands were reasonable at best" Birkhoff snorted, shaking his head at the woman in his arms, surprised once more by her.

"It was hot when you _demanded _Percy give you me" Alex playfully narrowed her eyes but instead of slapping his chest she just tightened her grip. Sighing she lent in to him and took deep breaths.

"I wasn't lying when I said you know my program better then most people; it was the smart move and I was being a little selfish. Percy may think I just want your _mind _and I'm happy for him to believe that" Birkhoff groaned at her words and quickly pressed another heated kiss to her lips.

In a blur of lips, teeth and tongues the pair were only broken apart when a loud knock echoed around the office, smirking at Alex's dazed look he pressed a tempting kiss before pulling back and straightening himself out. Alex followed his actions after throwing him a glare.

"Still look like a hot mess" Alex swiped at his arm before smoothing her hair down. With one last glare she turned and walked towards the door, smiling at Michael when she opened it. Michael allowed Alex to walk past him before looking at Birkhoff with a bemused look. Birkhoff just shrugged and wriggled his fingers at Michael to go away before smiling brightly for Alex when she glanced back at him. Sighing he knew he shouldn't be grinning like an idiot but the fact that Alex had just been pressed against him he couldn't help himself.

He could even pretend for a few minutes that his life was going well, with a woman like Alex wanting him and a friend like Michael, he honestly thought his life was pretty damn good at the moment.

* * *

><p>The clicking of the grate back into place had Alex on her feet, the dimly lit cellar of the mansion was kept clean and locked at all times. To anyone looking in from the outside it was just another dusty cellar but to those who knew the truth it was the end of a hidden tunnel that led underneath the drive way and cameras. A few computers set up showed different places and a white board was pinned against the wall with many dates and locations written on them.<p>

Owen straightened up and took in Alex as a whole. It had been a few hours since she left Division after her firs meeting. He had planned to get back earlier but Nikita had new plans and he was worried that Alex would be in a worst way then she was now.

"I take it went well" Alex rolled her eyes, wiping her hands on her sweat pants. Owen remembered the day when he first saw her. Fresh faced and ready to face the world as a seventeen year old, he had known a few months before hand who she was, what Nikita had planned for her. He didn't think he would last long because of his 'cleaning' of Daniel but that young woman he met had imprinted on him and he didn't think he could walk away.

He owed Nikita and he would repay it all to her, but with Alex he felt that he had to step up.

"They really want you dead by the way" the off handed way she said it, as though she understood their reason made Owen laughed, watching as she wondered over the board pinned to the wall. She wasn't so lost any more but something about her now seemed to resemble that seventeen year old.

"Percy told you about me _already"_ he was impressed, with himself mostly, because he didn't think he would even be on their radar or at least that _high _up on their radar just yet. He wouldn't doubt himself again in the future.

"No Birkhoff warned me with a few words. Told me to say you just disappeared when you discovered I was working for them; despite your threats I think he likes you" Owen scowled at the idea, folding his arms he just snorted and looked away from Alex's look.

"I'll be sure to be properly scared in the morning; I'll even thank the nerd for his warning" Alex glared at him before turning away to hide her smile. Staring up at the board, Owen was given a chance to make sure once more that Alex was OK. He fought hard against going with her in to Division, he wanted her to be in his sights and even suggested she wear a mic and camera just to assure himself but Lyle and Nikita warned him against that and so he was just left to brood.

"Where's Nikita" glancing away, Owen found something of interest in nothing. Hoping that Alex would be distracted by something else. His wish wasn't granted because he could feel her eyes on him and he knew she wanted to tap her foot in annoyance as she waited for his answer.

"Around" a look to her face proved he wasn't getting away with that line, with a sigh he shrugged and offered her a lop sided grin "she got a lead on a black box and she's setting up the re-con now. It shouldn't take us more then a day to get it done" Alex gritted her teeth and turned away, her fists clenching by her side.

"She really wants to do this; when we're _this _close to the end" Owen strolled over to Alex and slumped down into a chair staring up at her.

"You know her; it isn't just about taking _down _Division, she wants Percy to suffer too, probably most of all" Owen tried to reason but Alex just spun to stare at him, he didn't like it either but Nikita was under no ones control and it was a small blessing that she even told him.

"It's stupid; we have him where we want him and she's playing rouge ex-agent just to piss him off" Owen offered a shrug in agreement, leaning back he gave her a look that said 'what can you do' but Alex ignored it and began to pace. Running a hand through her hair, no doubt berating the other woman in her mind.

"Does she even know how stupid this might be; it's too soon after the last one" Owen was pretty sure he _had _used the same argument against Nikita himself, but Alex was mad and he figured letting her vent was better than trying to reason with her and taking the brunt of her anger.

"You should have known better. How could you let her think this is a good idea" the confusion settled in him then, how it was his fault he wasn't sure, sitting forward he went to protest but Alex was glaring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't be laying this on me just because _your _boyfriend has been locked away in his nerdy castle again" Owen snapped pointing a finger at Alex, who just pursed her lips and looked away. He would have smirked but the idea that the nerd had even laid a finger on her still had him wanting to hit the other man.

"He isn't... don't chance the subject" the snap didn't hold the heat it was meant to and Owen arched an eyebrow sitting back waiting for her to attempt to deny it. He wasn't blind, he knew just when Alex starting falling for Birkhoff and though he couldn't understand just why, he accepted it in his own way. The guy made her laugh and for now Owen would let her have that but he would be right there when this all went south.

"what ever; it's happening and you know Nikki when it comes to things like this. Rather kick our asses then listen" Owen grunted folding his arms and ignoring Alex's amused look. Nikita would probably get her self killed and he knew her last act would to blame him as well.

"Are you worried about her" Owen snorted and gave Alex a look, back when Alex was still young and long before Owen even let a boy close enough to her, Alex in her sweet nature questioned Owen's relationship to Nikita. They had agreed that Alex would never find out just what Owen had been ordered to do and so even though they had told her that they worked together, Alex got it into her head that there was something more.

And it seemed even after all these years, she still thought something more of his relationship with Nikita.

"I will be there with her; what do I have to be worried about" standing Owen figured he was pretty beat now and after her long day, Alex needed some rest too. It had nothing to do with the look she was giving him nor that he might be a little worried about Nikita.

"It's past your bed time brat" Alex couldn't stop her self from giggling and Owen smiled down at her. If he could give a few minutes of being light hearted he would try his hardest. And he knew she would take it too.

"Jerk" she muttered before she allowed him to direct her towards the stairs, tugging at her hair for good measure and missing the swipe of her hand. In another time and place Owen wondered if they could have been related, he hoped they would have been because he couldn't imagine having a better little sister than Alex.

Even if she had fallen in love with a nerd with an ego that could block out the moon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

><p>The cool breeze carried a hint of summer flowers and mowed lawn, it actually caused her to stop for a second, just enjoying the faint memories of a time when she had planned to live in this type of dream with Daniel. The hunching figure of Owen caused her to shake her head and carry on. This would <em>never <em>be her life.

She had mourned it and she had her anger bubbling inside of her but she would no longer yearn for it, because that yearning was for her memories of planning with Daniel.

"I can't believe he chose this place" this was Nikita's world now, the one she planned for so long for. Alex's transformation, Lyle's patience guiding and Owen's harsh words. She had hated Owen at first, after discovering his part in Daniels death, but she slowly understood that the ex-cleaner was just following orders like she had done, back then Owen really thought he was doing good and she couldn't fault him because she too thought she was doing good. But they had finally seen and it had cost too much for either of them to picture a life that wasn't filled with hate.

"Plain sight" she whispered, holding back when an agent stalked across the farm. Alex was doing her part back home, while Nikita and Owen tracked down another black box in Kansas. Peter Crue, was an arms smuggler along with several highly illegal items. He had been on Division's Top Ten list back when Nikita was an agent but shortly before the mission meant to wipe him out, he disappeared and a new investor was introduced to Division. It didn't take much to track him down, Nikita had spent only a few hours before she discovered Crue had pleaded for his life and made a deal with Percy.

He kept a low profile and was at Percy's beck and call, and he would be able to keep _some _of his smuggling business and gain a new life in Kansas as Peter Cook.

"I've counted five agents so far" Owen's eyes never looked her way, never looked away from the mission and Nikita was grateful for that. Alex was the best, she had flourished under the gruelling training she was subjected to but Owen was different, he had faced a life Nikita hoped Alex would never know.

"Can you handle them" the snort and look made Nikita smile to herself. For all his gruff tones and devil may care attitude Owen was one of the best choices to have her back. He was loyal but never enough to let anyone think he gave a damn, he was a fighter and he would cause more damage then he would ever receive. But most of all, he wouldn't let anything get in the way of a mission. If Nikita was wounded, captured or killed he wouldn't hesitate, he may attempt to figure a way to save her but Nikita knew deep down he wouldn't stop. And he probably guessed she would do the same.

She didn't think she would but Owen thought she would and that was all that mattered.

"Oh honey if I haven't won you over by now we haven't got a chance" rolling her eyes, Nikita nudged him as she crawled towards the side of the house, adjusting her body every time she encountered a pressure pad set up to alert those in side.

Within a few days none of this would matter any more, because the head of the dragon would be gone but Nikita wanted Percy to sweat, wanted him to know that she was so close to him that he should be looking over his shoulder every step he took.

He liked to think he was untouchable but he was more vulnerable now then he had ever been.

"So about Alex" Owen's voice made her still and close her eyes, one thing about going on a mission with Owen was that he wouldn't let things drop. She knew he had wanted to speak about the younger woman earlier but she had shot down each attempt.

Nikita had made peace with her actions and she knew that Alex had forgiven her for what she was meant to do years ago, but Owen kept picking at the scab. For what reason, Nikita wasn't sure but she knew he still tried and she wanted to tell him to shut up.

It would work for a few days but then he would start again.

"Not the time Owen" she moved and spotted her entrance. The small window was large enough for her to fit through but not large enough for the security to show any real concern over it. Sliding up the wall, Nikita waited listening to the night, reaching up she went to work on shifting the glass from it's spot. Owen had just smirked at her when she told him that on her re-con she had removed the pane of glass disabled the pressure pad before replacing the glass and wedging it in place.

Squirming her way in, Nikita dropped to her feet in the off room from the main cellar and listened. Assured that she wasn't detected, she moved to the shadows and waited.

"I'm in" Nikita pursed her lips when she heard Owen's snort, darting her eyes up and down the dark passage way she slid out and moved quickly towards the back stair case. Halting at the bottom step, Nikita dropped to her knees and quickly located the first of twelve pressure pads, sensory boxes and silent alarm.

"What took you so long Niki" Nikita couldn't help the gritting of her teeth at the nickname, moving quickly she waited after disabling the silent alarm. Listening for heavy footsteps but was relieved to hear none.

"Don't call me that; have you got the guards on the run" moving up the stairs, she removed her silence gun and kept her eyes peeled at all time, waiting for an attack.

"Of course, Percy hasn't give this guy the best you do know that right" for a moment Nikita thought about the unspoken warning, the worry that maybe Percy was waiting and this was a trap. But Nikita couldn't believe that, not after all the research she had done and the amount of risks she was taking to get here.

"Just keep up the hard work Owen" and with that Nikita moved towards her target.

* * *

><p>The whiskey seemed to glow in the light of the lamp on the table. Peter just smirked and wanted to laugh when he heard the thud, he was impressed because for how much Percy thought he had over him, it was the same amount he had over him.<p>

He knew this meeting was coming and he was sore but he couldn't deny it. If he was going to die at any one person's hands it would be one of his sick pleasures to be hers. He didn't even jump when the door opened and that woman slipped in to his study.

"Would there be any point in me telling you that the box is already on the table there" Peter spun to look at the woman, the gun pointed at him would be used on him too, he had no doubt but he wanted to savour these moments. He could plead for his life, almost wanted to but he knew that it wouldn't matter. There was nothing he could offer this woman that would make her think he was worth something to her; she wasn't Percy.

"You know what he's going to do to you if I don't kill you right" laughing Peter shrugged and sipped his whiskey, enjoying the chased taste that he had promised to himself when he landed the biggest score and shoved it in Percy's face.

"I have no doubt love, in fact I'm counting on it. It's no secret that you've been making trouble for our old friend and he's getting nervous on who he can trust with his babies. It would only be a matter of time now" draining the whiskey, he debated another glass and figured that if he was going to die then he would do so drunk, lifting himself from his chair he only laughed when that gun followed him.

"I have no illusion on wither or not I'm a good man; the fact is _I'm _a bad man and in these types of stories love I'm the first one to go" Nikita threw him a smirk and tilted her head.

"no the first ones to go are the innocence's" laughing, careful not spill his drink raising an eyebrow at her. Sipping his drink he watched the dark beauty before him and smiled, he would have offered her the world for one night and years ago he would have been able to do just that.

"And you know all about that right love" the hard glare just made him laugh and lift his glass to her "Percy will kill you, no not you but anyone you might hold affection for" the twitch in her jaw was small and anyone else would have missed it.

"It doesn't matter any more" nodding in agreement, Peter drained the rest of his drink, ignored the burning and threw his glass at the wall. Spreading his arms wide, enjoying the fact that though he wasn't a good man she was a good person. He was unarmed and no matter how hard she became she would still be haunted by this.

"Have at me Nikita" he ordered with a glint to his eyes. Nikita screwed her eyes closed and whispered an apology before pulling the trigger.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

><p>Alex snapped her head up when the car door was yanked open and Owen quickly slipped in. The back road they were meeting at was lonely and several times Alex had to assure herself that she hadn't seen anyone, they were safe and Nikita wouldn't blow everything for a mission that Alex still didn't agree with.<p>

However her frown grew deeper when Owen slammed the door shut and threw himself back in his chair. When the silence grew to five minutes, Owen opened one eyelid to glance at Alex before sighing and forcing himself to sit up.

"It went fine" Alex didn't doubt that but what she wanted to know was where the third member of their team was. She wanted to know if something had happened? Probably not considering that Owen was sitting there and not worrying.

"Nikita?" sighing again Owen rubbed his face, avoiding looking at her when his eyes opened. Clenching his jaw he lent forward and glared at the floor.

"She had to do it Alex; the son of a bitch was a smuggler who took girls from their families and sold them. Percy would have killed him the moment he found out the box was missing" Owen pleaded before turning his eyes to Alex who sighed and nodded.

She didn't like the thought of killing people but she had told her self years ago that the people they might have to kill weren't always innocent.

"I understand" her voice was muted and Owen ducked his head again, tapping the window in front of him to signal the driver to move. Alex sat thinking for a few seconds before looking at Owen and quickly moved over to him and curled in to his side. Owen just sighed again and relaxed, attempting to protect Alex the best way he knew how when she got like this.

There was times, after Owen started working with them, that Lyle wouldn't be on hand to offer this to Alex and Owen couldn't stop himself one night, seeing her drained, beaten and exhausted he wrapped his arms around her and promised her silly things that made her laugh.

"We have to kill these people right? I mean they aren't good people" Alex questioned in a meek voice that Owen just tightened his grip on her and glared at no fixed point.

"No we don't need to; killing people shouldn't have been the final solution... Alex what me and Nikita have to do; I never want you to that, I don't want you to ever think you have to kill someone" Owen ordered, snapping his eyes to her when she pulled back and stared at him.

"I don't want to kill people Owen; I want to kill the monsters who tore our lives apart but I don't want to be that person who is OK with it but you and Nikita. It's just who you are and it doesn't make you bad" looking him over making sure he understood her, Alex grabbed his hands and squeezed tightly.

"You are not a _monster_ Owen; you never were" with a sigh Alex didn't give him a chance to response before she slumped back into his side and closed her eyes. Before she drifted off to sleep, Owen felt Alex grip his shirt tighter and sigh.

"Your not the monster in this story" Owen just closed his eyes and pleaded that she was right.

* * *

><p>The mansion looked dark and too far away from them as Owen pulled the door open for Alex. The girl had slept the whole way home and Owen, though exhausted, couldn't follow her. He thought over everything she said, doubted and questioned himself a dozen times.<p>

He was a monster, there was no point in denying it. He was the monster who did Division's bidding and he was the monster that helped create Nikita. But he was trying, real hard to prove he could change, could believe he needed a second chance that Nikita, Lyle and Alex thought he deserved.

Maybe he didn't and maybe he would be killed but he would at least go to his grave knowing he had tried for Alex.

"We got any ice cream" Alex groaned and shoved Owen away from her as she made her sluggish way to the house. They worked better after everything was spoken, sure it was hard but it worked better when they could tease each other and act normal.

Sure it was an act but they were comfortable with it.

Opening the door and throwing a glare over her shoulder, Alex raised an eyebrow at him and he just laughed, knowing full well that he had raided the ice cream the night before he left to help Nikita. It had been the first thing Alex had bitched at him for before asking how everything was going.

"I'm getting a big freezer just to stock you up with ice cream from now on" Alex poked her tongue out for good measure and Owen just laughed at her. They strolled towards the living room area, ready to relax and wait for Nikita.

"Don't hear me complaining brat" Alex just shook her head and stopped when she saw Nikita sitting ram rod straight in a chair. Her eyes hard and glaring.

"Nikita?" but before Alex could move any further, movement caught her eye and she spun to find Michael slipping out of the shadows, a cold smile etched on his lips and a warning in his eyes. Owen stood close behind her and she felt the tension ripple through out him.

"Hello Alex" Michael glanced to Nikita who refused to look at him, gritting her teeth as though she wanted to rip him apart.

"I think we need to have a little chat don't you; concerning the fact that you have two of Division's ex-agents in your company" Alex swallowed hard and looked to Nikita for guidance, a hint as to what to do.

"Not to mention that these two are currently listed as the most _deadliest_ people on Division's wanted list" and with that Alex was pretty sure she could see the crumbling of their hard work. And all she could so was send a silent sorry to her parents and Lyle, wishing they could forgive her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

><p>The tense air that surrounded them only grew more denser and almost more touchable as the silence stretched out. Michael didn't look away from Alex and she grew more calmer, felt the silence wrap around her and tighten something inside until she was sure she couldn't feel anything any more.<p>

Nikita shifted and all attention was on her but she her hard look was directed at Michael, her hate for everything and everyone they were fighting was in that one glare.

"Alex" with the silence broken Alex was snapped out of her void, snapping a glare to Michael she lifted her chin and felt every bit the Udinov she was meant to be. The cold hearted Udinov who would kill those who were responsible for her parents death.

"So you're aware then? And considering that there are no agents and I haven't been taken in to _custody _yet, you are here to blackmail me or us. If it was anyone else I would laugh but with you, _you, _there would be too many questions and no good enough answers would keep Percy from killing me" the chill to Alex's voice had Owen and Nikita staring at her and sighing.

They knew what this meant and though they had each told themselves that Alex would have to change, become more harder, they didn't like it.

"Michael won't blackmail us" Nikita offered as she slumped down, weighed down by Owen's glare, Alex nodded and took in the information. Her eyes never once leaving Michael who shot Nikita a look before meeting Alex's gaze again.

"When did you first figure it out" Nikita for the first time since starting this mission sounded exhausted and Alex felt a pang for her mentor. Though Nikita had become the strong role model to Alex and Alex had forgotten from time to time that Nikita had her very own reasons for wanting Division gone, and it had nothing to do with being a hero.

"Poland; I didn't really _believe _it at first but something was there, some how I spotted Alex, and reviewing the tapes again I knew she had to be working for you. Then earlier tonight... still giving Percy the finger I see" he smirked at that, amused that Nikita didn't play by the rules now any more then she did back in Division "And considering the history I knew you couldn't leave that girl alone" Michael turned to look at Nikita but Alex snapped, stamped forward and covered half the distance between them.

"My name is Alexandra Udinov! I'm not a little girl, I haven't been since the night _Division _sent their killers to _slaughter _my family" Owen was by her side by the second word and Michael was flinching back but lifted his chin and met her anger head on.

"I know" ducking his head, Michael took a deep breath before looking up at Alex through hooded eyes "You have to know that I _know_" Alex looked away and walked to the sofa, slumping down and glancing to Nikita, trying to read her, trying to figure out if she shouldn't just let them deal with Michael and carry on.

"So what _do _you want Michael; I find it really hard to believe you of all people wouldn't guess what we have plan, find it even harder that you would agree with it" Michael heaved a sigh before walking over to them and slumping down in a chair, his hands running over his mouth. For a few seconds he sat there looking hard at Nikita, almost as if seeing her for the first time, understanding for the first time that this wasn't the woman he had grown close too all those years ago.

Owen joined them and Alex was grateful that he stood close to Michael, in fact Alex loved him for that, loved Owen for being there and protecting her.

"I gave Division everything; after... I gave them everything but I wasn't an idiot. I started guessing that Percy was using Division, has been using Division for his own plan. They try their hardest to strip near enough everything that is human from us but they can take everything. The day your name resurfaced, I knew that nothing good could come of this... and I _couldn't _force myself to warn Percy. But for all the deals with the Devil he has made there are still a few agents and recruits who truly don't know what pact they have made and I" licking his lips Michael glanced from Nikita to Alex to the ground.

"They don't deserve to be caught in the cross fire" Alex raised her eyebrows at him, at the idea that she cared about the people working for the monster who had ordered her parents death.

"I will do what is needed" Michael shot her a dark look and Owen flinched, his hand darting to his gun because he knew he _would _do what he needed to do with out a question asked.

"And I will stop you from killing innocent people" Alex nodded, accepting the honesty behind his words. This was just as hard for him as it was for her and she accepted it. Didn't like it but accepted it none the less.

The silence returned and each of them thought over just what was happening now and trying their hardest to come to terms with it. Like it or not Michael was now in their circle and only time would tell if they could trust him.

"Because of your recent _good _luck with finding the black boxes, Percy is getting a little antsy. He's decided to move the remaining ones to secure locations, under cloak and dagger of course but tomorrow he will have all of them sitting in his office for an hour. Security will tight but I'm sure I could"

"NO" Michael snapped his head to Nikita and glared at her. Almost as though she had insulted his ability or even his offer.

"No we do this; we finish Division. The only thing you need to do is run interference for Alex" chancing a glance at Alex, Nikita the fresh pain now etched across Alex's face. Knew how much the next part would hurt the younger woman and probably be the reason she would never recover.

"When she drops the virus in the system; she needs five minutes at the most and she can only do it from Operations" Michael frowned.

"What about Birkhoff" Michael questioned, smirking when confused looks were shot his way. Raising an eyebrow at Alex he watched the scowl mar her young features.

"You might not have known who he was at the start but Nikita _did _know; the moment I figured out you were working together I guessed all this had to be an act, you were just using him" Alex curled her fingers tightly into her palm and both Owen and Nikita tensed up ready for action.

"Watch the mouth" Owen just growled and though Michael looked ready to snap at him, Nikita sat forward and glared at the pair.

"Owen back off; it's just for a reaction" Nikita ordered but Michael snorted and glared at Alex again who was focusing on her breathing. Focusing on pushing the hurt away.

"I'll do it; I'll make sure Birkhoff doesn't get hurt but you have to know that for all this acting, Birkhoff has this twisted view on what Division is and what his loyalty to them is" Owen yanked his gun out when Alex jerked to her feet and stalked past them all to the back door. The three behind her just watched as she all but ripped the door open and stalked out into the darkness, pacing back and forth.

"That was below the belt Michael" Nikita warned, sending that unspoken threat to him but Michael shook his head.

"Birkhoff isn't the bad guy in this; Percy _didn't _ask for him to seduce that girl, in fact Percy was against any idea of that happening. All the seducing was done by _her _and Birkhoff is my friend and girls like her are all out to just use him" Michael snarled before Owen was towering over him, ready to throw his gun down and just use his fists.

"I said _watch _the mouth" Owen growled and Michael was on his feet, meeting Owen's stance with his own, daring him to take a swing.

"For all the games you have been playing you've forgotten that there are people in this as well; good people who just got forced into Division. Birkhoff is one of them" Owen snorted and tilted his head at Michael, clearly thinking him an idiot.

"Your boy had no trouble with flirting with her, and he sure in hell didn't have any problem with putting the moves on her" if Michael was shocked he hid it well, far behind his anger.

"She has been taught by Nikita; trained to be everything that she needed to be to get this mission completed. You expect me to believe that she feels anything honest towards him" Michael defended before Nikita sighed and stood, attempting to gain control over the situation before it blew up.

"She isn't me Michael" the jerk at her voice relieved Nikita enough to know that Michael was listening. Wouldn't back down from Owen but was _at least _listening to her.

"I trained her well but she still isn't me or you; I don't like it, hell if I could, but what ever happened between them, Alex does feel something and it's killing her because she knows how high up Birkhoff is _and _how played he has been" Michael let his shoulders sag before turning away from Owen with one last glare. Turning to Nikita he shook his head at her.

"She knows then just _what _you did in the name of Division" Nikita nodded and refused to met his gaze before Michael was turning to Owen and raising his eyebrow.

"And you? Does she know just what part you used to play for Division" Michael demanded, enjoying the clenching of teeth Owen threw at him, but he too looked away.

"She knows I have my reasons for wanting them gone, and that's all" Owen clicked his jaw before glaring back at Michael.

"And this is as much as she is going to know" Owen snapped causing Michael to nod, folding his arms he looked between them before sighing.

"I'm risking my life; just walking back into Division tomorrow, I'll be risking my life. You better not just be strolling in there and hoping for the best" the demand was rather clear. He wanted to know just how they planned to bring down Division.

"We have a plan"

"And that is all _you _need to know" for a moment Nikita and Owen were in a stand off, Michael raised an eyebrow amused and annoyed at the relationship the pair had. Back when Nikita was in Division, it would be them in this stance, it would be him Nikita relied on. With a sigh he knew there was nothing that would bring those days back again.

"We plan to send Division global, all their dirty little secrets will go viral and everything Percy built up around him to save his sorry ass will come crumbling down" Nikita declared after wining her glaring contest against Owen.

Michael glance to the blonde guard with a smirk and maybe if this had been any other time, the blonde might have rolled his eyes in agreement but wasn't and Owen just glared at Michael before walking away towards the back door in search of Alex.

"Just like old times?" the snort echoed his own thoughts. This wasn't like old times, there was nothing familiar about it. They weren't the same people any more, the pain was lingering between them over their past actions. For all Michael's pledges to Division and all of Nikita's so called betrayals.

"Is she up to this; can she do this" Nikita didn't answer straight away, instead she ducked her head and swallowed hard, allowing Michael to understand her doubts. But then she lifted her head and stared at him with determination and defiance, daring Michael to question her again.

"She will do what she has to do" Michael went to protest but Owen tore across the room to the security room, after several seconds he came stalking out glaring at the pair of them.

"Alex is gone; she took off" the pair glanced at each other before Nikita shook her head and glared at Michael.

"Call him" Michael frowned, ready to snap at her but Nikita was already turning away and watching as Owen clenched his jaw and took off back to the security room. Michael dragged his phone from his pocket and dialled the number he knew so well. Glaring at Nikita, Michael listened to the ringing. Nikita for her part just glared back and made it clear that though now they would be working together, she still held him responsible for blindly follow Division when he knew they were doing wrong.

"_Yeah"_ Birkhoff's gruff tone would have lead Michael to teasing him, but he knew Nikita would jump on him the second he was finished because for all the hate she was directing at Michael, he could feel the worry rolling from her for Alex.

"Where are you" Michael decided if Birkhoff got a little short with him then he would deserve it, because for all his talk about innocent people not being hurt, he had forgotten that he was still going to do it. He was going to help bring down Percy's rein of cruelty and murder. Ironic in it's own way really; Percy's right hand man being behind the plan to help tear down his world.

"_where the hell would I be? I'm in Operations, the oh so great Percy has me running tests on software so called techs were meant to be able to handle. I know you're all for the greatness of our agents and that crap but seriously I'm recruiting my own god damn team in future" _sighing Michael knew Birkhoff wasn't lying, despite all the lying they did do, he knew that most of the time Birkhoff was honest about him and after discovering Birkhoff's feelings, Michael had felt the genius being more open with him.

"Has any one called you? Someone who might have been a little misguided on whom she had to call concerning Division" just because Birkhoff hadn't been lying to him didn't mean Michael wouldn't, as long as he was reasoning that he needed to lie to his friend. He was protecting him, protecting him from the heart break that was coming his way.

The line was muffled and Michael listened to movement as Owen returned to them, glaring at Michael as though he had whisked Alex away and locked her up in some tower with a dragon on guard.

"_She knows not too. Why has something happened? Michael" _it twisted his gut to hear Birkhoff panicked over a woman who was using him and from the way the pair before he glared, Michael wanted to snap and tell Birkhoff everything, not to hurt him but to stop him from being some blind puppy in love.

"No... but I think Percy might suspect something, I just wanted to warn you. If he suspect then Amanda will as well" Michael left his tone vague, enough for Birkhoff to gain his own ideas. He would act more careful and it might even give Birkhoff a chance to re-evaluate his feelings and cut his loses.

The sigh proved that he probably wouldn't and Michael vowed he would be there for his friend because the devils he had made his deal with wouldn't care about him. Michael would because it was why he joined Division.

"_Right... well you … thanks... that information is oh so greatly needed!" _Michael ducked his head and knew it was a front, Birkhoff was no doubt worried and wanted to find Alex, despite the fact that it would get them in trouble, he still wanted to run to her and make sure she was safe.

"_Michael; I just... well... you know man"_ Michael screwed his eyes shut and dreaded the next words "_Thanks dude, for everything. You're a... you know a good friend" _clenching his jaw, Michael threw a cold look to Nikita, cursing her for everything, for falling in love with a man who could never be apart of her world, for having her heart broken and for being determined enough to get revenge and stop Percy when Michael was too weak to do so.

"Yeah that's OK; I'll see you later" Michael quickly hanged up after that and clenched his fists to stop from lashing out at Owen or Nikita.

"She isn't there; hasn't called him either" Owen frowned before throwing a glance at Nikita who was nodding and pursing her lips, lifting her dark eyes she understood what Owen was asking her with his eyes and she agreed.

"Do you know where she's gone" Michael wasn't sure he would like the answer, he didn't want to hurt Alex but if she dared to hurt someone he considered innocent he wouldn't turn his back, he would do what he had to do.

"She's gone to the only place she has felt safe since coming to America" the assurance in her voice had Michael raising an eyebrow and when she looked at him he just tilted his head.

"To the only person who ever made her safe since she got here" and with that they would have to wait, sit in this tense truce hoping the key to bringing down Division was ready for the next steps and hoping the person to convince her still held power with her.

* * *

><p>Lyle didn't start when he found her sitting in her old room, he didn't even say anything as he walked over to the four poster bed and gently sat beside Alex. He remembered the time, after her first semester at school, he had looked for her and found her curled up, rocking back and forth.<p>

Back then she had been through so much already that he feared she would break and back then he had so surprised when he found this fifteen year old survivor that he knew he would never love anyone as much as he loved her.

She hadn't been born to him, they shared nothing in a form of an official bond but he knew that he would never let anything touch that girl again. In those first few months Lyle Smithson the father was born and it scared him to no ends because he was so worried that he would fail her like her godfather had before.

"I hope you understand that Edward is cursing up a storm over you right now; he swore that his days of you breeching his security was over with" Alex just lifted her shoulder and Lyle sighed, bumping shoulders with her "Don't fret dear, I remember the times he would rant about you but the moment you smiled at him he would deny ever being worried" Lyle smiled at her, waiting for her to open up like she had done when she first came to him.

His security guard Edward and his maid Liza had the patience of saints between them, because Lyle didn't know how to deal with a broken teenage girl and they guided him to find his own way to deal with Alex. They had even guided Alex in how to deal with this old man who had spent his life alone.

Lyle discovered that when Alex was feeling lonely she would find her way to the kitchen, when school work or her peers were too much she would find Edward and spend hours following his directions on how to defend herself and be who she was meant to be. And when something was too hard to handle, like the first time they had planned with Nikita, she would sit in her room and wouldn't speak to anyone beside Lyle, even Nikita was given the silent treatment because this was how Alex coped.

"Liza always had high hopes that you would grow bored of that mansion and decide to come here; she has been pestering me for some months now that she doesn't believe you have been eating right, I assured her but I believe the lady is becoming too set in her ways" Lyle didn't fill the silence because he was uncomfortable, it was because Alex sought him out to hear his voice. He had promised her that in this room she would only ever have to be Alex, no one else and he would be the caring father figure who would always listen to her.

"I messed up" her voice was so broken that Lyle clenched his jaw at the memory of how she sounded when she first came to him. That little slip of girl, who was more bones than meat, who darted her eyes around the room, hoping to see when the next hit or violation would be coming from. He swore he would make someone pay for that effect in her and he felt like a failure that she might have been broken again.

"I... I didn't mean to" he can hear the tears before he sees them but the moment he does, he just gathered her in his arms and held her. No attempts to sooth her with empty words, just letting her vent her feelings until he understood just what he could do to help.

"Nikita told me about Michael and the other agents; I knew how to handle them and I would of handled them but he... he was so different. He wasn't like... Nikita _never _told me about _him_" her sobs make the words sound strangled and Lyle is half incline to call Nikita and berate her. He had grown fond of that ex-agent, admired her and felt she could turn to him but there was days when her treatment of Alex pushed him to his limits and he felt the father in him fight back and want to protect Alex from Nikita.

"I shouldn't feel this; I'm not _meant_ to feel this" running his fingers through her hair, Lyle thought over his answer and knew that he would be brutally honest, Nikita be damned.

"You shouldn't but you must; I wish I could keep you away from this my child. I wish I could just make it go away and though I wished you might have found love with someone else, I would never try to persuade to think of him in any other way. I shouldn't have loved you my dear, shouldn't have adopted you but I did and I feel no shame" her hiccup had him smiling into her hair.

"The heart is a rather strange thing and though sometimes it may seem like it does things to hurt us, I've discovered the heart will always do what it must to give us what we _need _instead of what we want" the tears dampen his skin but he wouldn't push her away, wouldn't stop them until she was ready to stop them herself.

"If, and I by no means mean you have to, want to stop this... then I shall make Nikita understand. I may be old but I have life in me yet and I will take your place and if your heart is set on this young man I will buy an island for him and yourself. And my only terms will be noted as the grandfather of your impossibly smart, beautiful and gifted children" the little laugh made his heart soar, because he may not be able to do those things, he liked to think she would know he would move heaven and earth to attempt them.

"He's going to hate me; when we do this and Division is gone he will hate me because of what I'm going to do. I just... I thought it would be easy to just forget" pulling away he looked at her with a touch of disapproval. He didn't raise her to ever think like the monsters she was taking down.

"That was your first mistake, believing you could be like those who took everything from you. We may be using some of their tactics but we are nothing like them. If this young man feels anything close to what you feel for him then, given time of course, he will understand that you are a prize worth having and no matter what happened he will find a way to accept it and embrace happiness" the promise was far fetched but in that room Alex was allowed to believe what ever she wanted.

She returned to his arms, and just sat in silence. They would take down Division and that could mean Birkhoff would fall along with it, but in that room Alex was allowed to imagine an island where they could be happy and have impossibly smart, beautiful and gifted children who ran around with out a fear in them and love of a family that shouldn't have be but was meant to be.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

* * *

><p>Michael knew what waiting meant; he knew how it felt to wait for a mission to start and when to start tracking a target. But he knew from the point of an agent who was loyal to their bosses and employment. He was waiting to take down everything he had worked so hard for, there was no room for lies. He wanted Percy gone because the man had grown mad with power, but Percy was still Division and people would lose and there was nothing he could do. He eyed each agent he passed with regret and hate, some knew just what they were getting themselves into but others, a good few, didn't and they believed they were making a difference.<p>

Michael choose not to seek out his recruits because the thought of them hurt more, they had no idea, they just followed blindly as Michael ordered them to train. He had known that some were forced into recruitment but he truly believed that he was doing right by them. He was really offering them another chance.

Expect he wasn't; Division wasn't their second chance, it was their last chance to live. Percy used personal misery to exploit those who should have been saved by someone better.

He almost laughed when he thought of Alex and Nikita; Alex had been saved by Nikita but Michael couldn't help but think that Nikita was no better than Percy. Sure Nikita believed that she was giving the girl a second chance and her revenge, but she was still using her to bring about her own revenge.

What would have happened if Alex was just some random girl with whom Nikita had befriended. What if Nikita didn't have Lyle to turn to? How far would Nikita have gone to ensure their revenge. Michael pondered if Nikita would have inserted Alex within Division as some recruit to gain her revenge and would have Alex agreed to it.

Clenching his jaw, Michael knew the answer, half imagined that Nikita would have used Michael's softness towards recruits against him. He would have taken a shine to Alex, he would have felt a connection because she had everything ripped away from her just like him and he would have helped her become the best agent she could be come.

Turning a corner he knew he would have hated Nikita for that, for her betrayal even more. Using his actions against him he could understand, he was still Division but he wouldn't forgive her for using his feelings for his recruits against him.

"Michael" snapping out of his thoughts he nodded to Alex who stood before a guard. She looked determined and cold, nothing of the passionate woman who nearly tore into him last night was left. This was the woman he imagined Nikita had trained.

"I'll escort Miss Udinov" Michael quickly took her arm and hurried her towards Operations, the guard didn't have a chance to question him. When they were alone, Alex ripped her arm from his grip and carried on walking. Michael glared ahead and refused to think about what he was doing to his friend. Birkhoff was hard to handle and he could be a smart ass but he was still his friend and he didn't like the fact that this woman was using him for her own means.

Even if Michael understood those means.

"What's the plan" Alex shot him a glare but quickly schooled her features when a group of recruits hurried past. Thom was among them and Michael shot him a warning look when he stared at Alex, the boy was good and he would have become an even better agent but his time was up.

"I need five minutes; give me two minutes with Birkhoff and then you can distract him while I set up the virus" she made it sound so simple that he did imagined her as agent. He would have been damn proud of her if that was the case because he couldn't have trained her better then what Nikita had done.

"Nikita" he whispered the name, not because of the fear that name invoked but because there was ears every where.

"On route to Percy as we speak; she will do what is needed. When this starts you will have a couple of minutes to plan how to escape. A breech would be the best way to get most of the agents and recruits out but some will not escape when the CIA and Homeland move in" Michael stopped and stared at the woman. Alex simply just stopped and glared up at him like he was wasting time.

"Damn it I told you" Michael spat, running a hand through his hair. His eyes darting around the corridor, then to Alex then back down the corridor towards Operations.

"Innocent people I know; you do what you have to do and we will do what we have to" Michael shook his head but before he could say another word, an agent strolled past and nodded. Walking again, Michael ignored the woman beside him, ignored how much like Nikita she had become and how much his heart hurt because of that.

When they reached Operations Michael stopped Alex and glanced into the room, screwing his eyes close when he saw Birkhoff's figure hunched over the keyboard. He had hoped Birkhoff was somewhere else, Michael could deal with anyone but him at the moment because he wanted to spare him the heart ache coming his way.

"Don't" licking his lips Michael snapped his eyes back to Alex who didn't seem phased by what she was about to do.

"Don't _hurt _him; if he needs to be taken care of I will knock him out. Just don't" and there just, for a fraction of a second Michael saw it in her face. The horror at the idea of hurting Birkhoff and Michael reeled back, he had been expecting everything else apart from that from her and he began to doubt then.

"Just give me five minutes; I promise on my life that I will not let any harm come to Birkhoff" the promise shouldn't mean anything, probably didn't but it was enough for Michael to nod and step to one side. But before Alex could walk into the room, Michael grabbed her arm and forced her to glare at him.

"Don't take away his hope until the last moment OK! Let him have this for a little while, until the last second" Michael ordered allowing Alex to pull her arm from his grasp and smooth her jacket down.

"When this works; I plan on giving him back his _hope _and _life_. He deserves freedom from all of this" they stood staring at each other before Alex turned, but she stopped from going to Birkhoff for another second. She watched him and a small smile lit her face.

"So do you Michael" and with that Michael watched her go, listened as she greeted Birkhoff and waited for his only friends heart ache.

* * *

><p>Nikita slipped from her hiding spot with ease, pushing the grating back into it's place, she looked around the office before swallowing a deep breath. Alex, Michael and Owen were already in place. It would be over soon and even if it failed she would go to her grave knowing she had tried. For Daniel, Alex's parents and everyone who ever had the misfortune of crossing paths with Division.<p>

Moving towards the desk, Nikita began searching for more evidence. Sighing she knew just what she was doing really. She was waiting and it was killing her because after all this time she wasn't sure if she could go through with it. Percy deserved to die, she knew that but she also feared what she would do now. With no revenge to guide her through those grief stricken days, no one to point her anger at she feared she would turn it onto her self. She would lead her self down that self destructive road.

Slamming a draw shut after finding nothing, Nikita went to reach into another draw when she heard. Faint and almost non existent, the tap of highly polished shoes on an equally highly polished floor. For all her planning, for her reasoning and dreaming of this moment, the reality hit Nikita hard. She held Percy's life in her hands and she felt nothing but fear, not for herself, but for Alex, Owen and Lyle.

If she failed they would suffer not to mention Michael.

moving back to the shadows, Nikita screwed her eyes closed and held the gun tightly in her hands. She had promised Daniel that she was his, that no matter how bad her past was she would give everything she had to him. He didn't know what he was asking for and neither did she, not until that last bullet robbed him and her of a life she could only dream of now. With a deep and wavering breath, Nikita listened as the door opened and knew this was the moment that would change her life.

It would change all their lives.

Percy moved to his desk and the moment Nikita slipped out of the shadows, he was already lowering his self into his chair, a cold grin etched across his face.

"Hello Nikita" the chill of his voice shot up Nikita's back, forcing her to swallow her gasp and just glare at the man who would pretend to be god.

"I knew this would come! You and these black boxes have a connection that I envy" the hollow laughter only made Nikita double her hate for this man. Made her want to throw her gun away and rip his throat out with her bare hands.

"It was never about the black boxes Percy; you've always known that" the coldness to her voice shocked her but Percy just tilted his head and slowly turned to look at her, his eyes raking over her as though he was some how proud of her out come.

"No, you are right. Daniel right? Yes that was the man you betrayed Division for" Percy pursed his lips for a moment before shaking his head, his grin growing again as his cold eyes took in Nikita's emotionless face.

"Not _just _Daniel was it; Alexandra Udinov was the first betrayal and foolishly Michael believed it would be your last didn't him. But I must admit I always guessed, always knew for how good you were there was still something none of us could control" a twitch was all that Nikita was going to give him.

"It's amazing really what lengths you have gone to" a smirk caused Nikita to grip the gun tighter "for your revenge" stapling his fingers together, Percy stared at the woman before him.

"This isn't just revenge Percy; this is punishment for _every _evil deed you forced us to carry out in the name of Division. How many innocent people did you kill to get your power. How many recruits did you break so they would turn to you?" tilting her head Nikita studied the man before her, saw the cold look in his eyes and the detachment that had been present since the day she started.

"You truly believe that don't you? You really believe I'm the _evil _one in all of this?" the dry chuckle caused Nikita to grit her teeth and ignore the implication. Percy's chuckle died away and he simply lent back and smiled coldly at Nikita.

"What were you when I found you? Hmm some innocent school girl who was corrupted. You were a drug user and already a killer! Your father must have been proud when you fought back and killed him. I didn't corrupt you Nikita nor have I corrupted any one else. I took advantage of a situation granted but I did not create those situations, I was never that evil" Nikita felt the disgust roll through her and she took a step forward, making sure that her shot wouldn't leave him alive.

"Your still a monster who ordered the deaths of innocent people; you used us, we were messed up and you used us, that is what is evil Percy. You and Amanda with all your mind games" Nikita spat and felt the chilling affect of Percy's cold smile once more.

"Amanda was always proud of you! Did you know that, she held you up as one of her success stories" Percy smirked and Nikita shook her head, feeling a little better knowing Amanda hadn't won in that sense.

"I guess I should feel sorry right? Feel bad for letting her down" Percy chuckled again and shook his head.

"You never did; let her down that is. I wanted you cancelled two months after you were brought it. You were good but such a loose cannon that I didn't want you here, but Amanda had a wonderful idea. We trained you, watched as that seed of doubt grew and soon you were fighting against, betraying us and marking us as the bad guy. What better way to get all of my recruits loyal then to give them a common enemy. Amanda is very proud of you"

the shock pulled at her and made her stomach drop and bile to rise up. The idea that she was being used for all these years rocket back and forth around her head making it spin. Daniel had been innocent in all this, he hadn't been a pawn.

"Did you really think that we would allow you to just start up a home with some civilian; that we wouldn't have stopped it earlier?" the new information dulled her senses, making the anger grow to dizzying heights. It was in that moment that Percy saw his moment, pulling a gun from beneath his desk and raising it just in time for Nikita to throw her self to the side as the bullet sliced through the air. Righting her self up, Percy moved quicker then she had expected and before she could curse her self Percy was on her. The gun was knocked from her hand but she grabbed his wrist holding the gun and twisted hard until she was sure she felt a crack from his bones.

Using his free hand Percy slapped her around the face, causing both her and the gun to go stumbling away. Nikita hit the wall and before she could grab a breath Percy grabbed her by the throat and squeezed hard, bringing his face closer to hers, showing the madness in his eyes.

"As useful as you might be my dear, you are no longer needed. I built a powerful empire around me and soon I will be untouchable" the gleam to his eyes caused a new fight to stir within Nikita, as her vision began to black around the edges, she found one last push to bring her knee up and strike Percy hard just a few inches from his groin. The shock and pain caused him to stumble back a little and Nikita tore free from his grip, slamming a fist into his face, she moved quickly and blocked his attacks before seeing the gun laying on the ground.

Bringing her foot up she delivered a hard kick to his stomach before ducking beneath his swinging arm and dove for the gun. Crouching she spun with the gun pointed at him and with out thinking she fired off three shots. One missing and two hitting home in his chest.

There was a heavy moment as Percy stood stunned, staring with wide and impossible eyes before two red spots began to bloom across his white shirt. Nikita was about to fire another shot when Percy sunk to his knees and lost his fight against gravity and landed hard on his back. With a grunt, Nikita moved to stand up, keeping the gun pointed at Percy. Moving slowly she watched as Percy coughed and spluttered blood across his pale face.

"You can't kill me... I'm not meant to die like this" Percy protested and Nikita shook her head, unbelieving that even now he would believe him self untouchable.

Nikita promised she would stand there with him until the life left him, not to offer comfort but because she needed to fulfil that promise to Daniel and everyone else Percy had her kill. She was going to assure them that this monster would die.

"You think you've won; you" the cough racked his body and Nikita winched at the sound as it echoed around the office "you think I won't take what is mine?" frowning Nikita could only point her gun at him when he pulled a small box from his pocket, with a blood covered grin Percy focused the last of his enegry on Nikita and the small remote box in his hand.

"I'll burn it all to the ground; the phoenix won't rise again" the words didn't mean anything, didn't make sense. Percy pressed a button and for a few seconds nothing happened. Nikita was about to demand what he was doing but the lights dimmed and red lights flashed. A siren sounded causing Nikita to feel the dread settle back in her stomach.

"I'll burn it all" Percy was slurring his words and his eyes began to roll back but Nikita didn't care any more, the warning had been clear now.

Percy planned to destroy Division after his death. And he planned to kill everyone still inside of it's walls.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

* * *

><p>Birkhoff studied Alex the moment she said hello, the stiffness to her shoulders made the panic rise up in him. Glancing around him, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was eyes every where. Probably was too but then Alex was standing before him and he couldn't think about anything beside her.<p>

"What are you doing here? Alone?" her doe eyes looked away at the hiss and Birkhoff swallowed hard, barely stopping himself from holding her to him, from running his fingers through her hair and claiming her lips again.

Alex just gave him a look before walking towards his station and all but glaring at the screen. Frowning Birkhoff went to join her but she spun and stared him. Her eyes searching for something he couldn't guess at.

"My system, I've been allowed access to it when ever I want!" the sharpness caused Birkhoff to rear back a little and his dark to dart across her face, hoping to find something that had meant this change. For a moment he feared she had discovered just what Division had done all those years ago, but when she flashed him a look he figured she wouldn't have walked so easily back into Division.

"Alex" he forced himself to move forward, to ignore the cameras and anyone watching them. Alex had filled his senses in the past couple of weeks, filled his mind with something that he should have stopped wanting the moment he agreed to work in Division.

She froze for a moment before her doe eyes met his, tears simmered in them and Birkhoff swallowed hard, slowly lifting his hand and cupping her face, overjoyed by the feel of her skin against his again.

"I'm sorry Seymour" frowning Birkhoff dropped his hand and attempted to read Alex's down trodden expression but suddenly someone cleared their throat and Birkhoff spun to find Michael staring at him. Jumping away from Alex, Birkhoff let out a nervous laugh.

"Can we speak" there was no room for argument in his tone and for a second Birkhoff stiffened, trying to draw attention away from Alex. But then Michael jerked his head and Birkhoff knew that Michael wouldn't do anything, he was trusted within Division. At least he was trusted by Birkhoff.

"Look" Birkhoff didn't know where to start as he stood by Michael's side, the agent glancing away for a second before boring his eyes into Birkhoff's forcing himself to keep the eye contact.

"Birkhoff I need you to listen to me; I need you to understand something" Michael darted his eyes to Alex for a second but before Birkhoff could follow suit Michael was holding his gaze.

"We didn't ask for this; I never signed up for this and neither did you. You pulled some crazy shit I know that but the truth is your not the _bad _guy" licking his lips Michael searched for his words, glancing to Alex once more before sighing.

"For what it's worth I tried to protect you from this" not understanding Birkhoff went to question his friend when the door opened once more and Owen stepped in to Operations. Birkhoff's guard went up, fearing that Alex would fight for Owen while Michael attempted to bring him down. He saw it all in slow motion within his mind and he knew that in the end Michael wasn't going to have back up in Birkhoff.

"Michael dude... damn it" Birkhoff stepped back in an attempt to shield Alex but froze the moment when Michael's head duck in shame or disgust, Birkhoff wasn't sure. All he knew was that Michael wasn't drawing his weapon and Owen looked far too at ease standing beside the other man.

"Like I said Birkhoff I tired to protect you from this" Michael muttered before looking to Alex, spinning Birkhoff found Alex hunched over a keyboard, her fingers moving quickly over the keys.

"Alex?" the woman froze for half a second before carrying on, after several seconds she stopped and straightened. Refusing to meet Birkhoff's eyes as she walked towards Owen.

"Done?" Owen questioned ignoring the two active Division Agents, focusing on the young woman by his side who shook.

"Yes; It's viral they should get the whole thing within ten minutes maybe less if Maggie prompted a few new commands" Alex's voice sounded hallow. Slowly the three people looked to Birkhoff who was attempting to get to grips with what had happened around him.

"Just what the hell" glancing from Michael to Alex and back again Birkhoff felt his anger rising, felt betrayal at some unknown action bubbling away.

"Division isn't what you think Birkhoff" Michael attempted causing Birkhoff to snort and wave a hand around.

"I know that one dude; knew it the moment I figured out Percy set Alex's parents up for the kill list. What the hell are you doing" the snarl was released as Birkhoff began to understand what was happening. He was being betrayed, he was being used by two people he thought had his back.

"It's why we had to do this Seymour" Alex attempted to reach out but Birkhoff yanked himself back, glaring with accusing eyes at Alex. His hate burning into her and forcing her to look away.

"You set me up" Birkhoff didn't stop the bark of laughter from escaping his lips, shaking his head he looked at Michael and gave him a twisted grin.

"And you helped? I mean I know you all take me for granted but you man? After all that bull about having to stick together and being friends. Is this why you really chose me?" gritted his teeth at Michael's silence, Birkhoff snapped forward and jabbed a finger at Michael.

"Is _it_? If it went wrong let the nerd take the fall? Let him think that maybe he stood a chance and if it back fired I'm the one who is getting screwed over?" Michael jerked his head but refused to say anything, allow Birkhoff to have his anger.

"Really out done yourself, even by Division's standards. I mean Alex is a knock out what nerd wouldn't want a piece" Owen snapped forward but Alex forced him back.

"He has a right Owen" Birkhoff laughed again and pinned Alex with a glare, not caring if Owen was ready to rip him apart.

"Damn right I do because what ever you did won't stand a chance against what I've got set up to protect this damn place" Birkhoff snarled but quickly lost his sneer when Alex ducked her head further.

"We used your programming to create our own back doors. What you did was ensuring a way to break through" Alex all but whispered causing Birkhoff to gap at her and shake his head. With a dry and hollow laugh Birkhoff gave her an impressed look.

"I guess you wasn't acting when you said you had brains; pity because for a moment I really wanted you just to be good at acting like you gave a damn about me. I wanted to believe that nothing about you was actually true" Birkhoff spat before Owen pushed past Alex and grabbed Birkhoff's shirt.

"Son of a bitch" Owen snarled in his face causing Birkhoff to grin up at the blonde man and raise an eyebrow.

"Go for it; might even help your escape. Might get me some brownie points" Birkhoff goaded before the sound of a hammer being drawn back filled the room. Birkhoff darted his eyes to Michael to find him staring in shock, his view of Alex blocked by Owen but only too aware that Alex had her gun pointed at Owen's head.

"Concealed weapon sweetheart? Really getting me hot right now" Birkhoff declared causing Owen to tighten his grip for a few seconds before he finally released Birkhoff and glared down at him.

"We are getting out of here now" glaring at Owen, Alex was expecting her order to be followed.

"Nikita is dealing with Percy; she will keep him there until back up comes" lowering her gun Alex looked to Michael who nodded.

"And just how are you planning to get out? Just stroll through the door" Birkhoff questioned folding his arms and smirking up at the blonde body guard.

"Same way I got in geek; the service entrance on level six" Owen snapped forcing himself to step back and away from Birkhoff.

"And the recruits?" Michael twitched before glancing to Alex who nodded. "I call a training on the mats and keep them there, explain they had no part in this" Michael's tone was flat and defeated and for a moment Birkhoff felt for his friend but the fact that Michael had lied to him coursed the anger back through his body and he just glared at his friend.

"I want a head start; I'm going to wipe my record clean and no one is going to track me down. Division can burn for all I care but I will not burn with it" Birkhoff snapped ignoring the way Alex swallowed hard and looked away from him.

"Birkhoff" "And you and her can go to hell for all I care as well; you don't track me down and you don't ever think of me again. I pulled some crazy shit? Well I'm thinking between the pair of you I've been screwed over for a life time" Birkhoff spat, enjoying the fact that he was hurting the two closet people he had to friends and family for all the pain they had put him through in a matter of minutes.

when the silence fell and no one protested, Birkhoff nodded to himself and turned to wards his computers. He went to sit down when the lights dimmed and were replaced by flashing red lights.

"What the hell" Michael demanded while Birkhoff stood rooted to the spot for several seconds before groaning.

"Birkhoff" shaking his head Birkhoff hurried to his computer and began typing away.

"Know when I said Division can burn for all I care; well..." Birkhoff hit the key board for good measure and quickly got to his feet and stared at the three people before him.

"Division is burning; Nikita didn't do a good enough job of keeping Percy covered. The son of a bitch has activated his self destruct sequence" Birkhoff clenched his jaw for good measure as his mind began to kick into action.

"How do you know" Alex questioned as Birkhoff gave her a dry look, tilting his head and almost grinning when she understood.

"Can you stop it" giving her another look Alex forced the glare back at his ego and waved a hand for him to carry on.

"Of course I can but I need to do it from my lab; that's where I created it and set up the sequence" Birkhoff snipped before moving towards the door.

"Birkhoff" Michael blocked his path causing Birkhoff to roll his eyes at Michael before raising an eyebrow.

"Dude you want to go up in flames with this place whatever but I plan not to so" waving his hands for him to move Birkhoff sent him a smirk before heading towards the door.

Only feeling a little joy at the fact that the three people behind him quickly followed. They might have lied to him but at least they were willing to face what could be death with him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

* * *

><p>The blaring red lights gained a throbbing from each of them as they made their way along the corridor, Birkhoff had been surprised by the lack of security but couldn't fault Alex or Owen when they drew their weapons and began following him.<p>

"When you say burn Division" snapping a glare towards Michael, Birkhoff hadn't lost his anger at all. He knew that Michael had a very good reason and it wasn't even the fact that Michael had gone back on his words and betrayed Division for Nikita. It was the fact that Michael hadn't told him, sure maybe it might have been stupid but Birkhoff had thought out of everyone Michael would know he could trust Birkhoff enough.

"Years ago, Percy in the height of his crazy days, decided that there would be a very _good _chance that Division would be breeched" Birkhoff sneered at the thought that back when he created the system for Percy he had thought the man crazy. If only he had known the son of a bitch would use the damn thing.

"We had measures for that" rolling his eyes Birkhoff came to a stop and spun to glare at Michael like he was a dumb ass. Alex raised an eyebrow in amusement while Owen just glared, darting his eyes around.

"Yeah the normal ones but ever hear the saying if I can't have" raising eyebrow Birkhoff let Michael figure it out himself before turning and carrying on to his lab, he was cursing his brilliance. Because he had written into the sequence a fail safe that had a shelf life of fifteen minutes. People could be compromised, Birkhoff knew that better than anyone and Birkhoff wanted the chance to save his own life more than anyone elses.

"You think this up" Michael demanded and Birkhoff spun to glare at him, moving forward to get in his space.

"I'm not the bad guy in this _remember_; Percy wanted the building burnt to the ground and back when I thought Division was the answer to it all I did _what _I had to do" Michael clenched his jaw and stood his ground.

"I didn't join the Nikita band wagon! You did; all that crap you dished out about having to do what you had to do if you ever came face to face with Nikita is on you dude" Birkhoff swallowed deep breaths to control himself and he half guessed that Michael just let him take a swing for him.

"I betrayed Division not you" Michael snapped causing Birkhoff to laugh in his face and shake his head.

"Betrayed?" both men looked to Alex and studied her confused look.

"How can you betrayed people who gave the order for the deaths of innocent people; my father was no saint I know that but he didn't deserve the death sentence he was given because he wouldn't play by Percy's rules. Division isn't the good guy in any of this" Birkhoff swallowed when Alex flashed dangerous eyes at him and Michael.

Owen went to reach for her but she jerked away and glared at the two before her, something snapping within her.

"You were lied to! I know what I've done but it was never in the name of the greater good or protecting my country. Percy has used Division to gather enough power to think he was untouchable, he made deals with the devil and he used you all to get that" Alex focused on Birkhoff who had to look away.

"You have betrayed no one; you have opened your eyes finally" Alex kept eye contact until she was sure that Birkhoff understood, at least she hoped, that she never meant to hurt him. She just wanted to hurt Percy and Division a lot more.

"Miss Udinov has a point; a very good point" the group spun to find Amanda smiling coldly at them all, two armed agents flanking her. Michael's hand jerked to his own weapon while Owen edged forward but a cold sneer from Amanda had both men freezing.

"Do we really have to do this? A stand off is such an ugly event" the cool tone with which Amanda said this made the rest feel as though she was simply scolding them for running in the corridors. Birkhoff darted his eyes from Amanda to Alex and wanted to curse himself for it, wanted to hold his anger but the fear that Alex would get hurt was overwhelming.

"You know what Percy is planning to do right? You know this is going to come down around us" Birkhoff questioned gaining an amused look from Amanda who moved forward only to have Owen step closer to Alex who only watched Amanda with cold eyes.

"Of course; Percy was always over dramatic" raising an eyebrow Amanda smirked and tilted her head "Oh I understand just why he would feel the _need _but I disapprove" clucking her tongue, Amanda shook her head as thought Percy was simply throwing a hissy fit instead of burning Division down and killing innocent people.

"I can stop this" Amanda was surprised by Birkhoff's outburst but slowly a sly smile crept across her face and darting her eyes towards Alex, Birkhoff could only guess that she knew his feelings towards the woman.

"I know that Birkhoff but I believe Percy's rein of terror should come to it's end; of course I've _made _preparations for my future and it will of course be a shame that so many must pay the price but such is life I believe" at those words Alex snapped and jerked forward lifting the gun to Amanda's head.

"Your just as sick as Percy; there are innocent people who _you _are condemning to death if you don't let Birkhoff stop this" Alex spat but Amanda just raised an eyebrow and smirked at the younger woman.

"I believe the blame lays with you Miss Udinov; _you _forced Percy's hand and _you _are the reason that those people will die" with another smirk Amanda darted her eyes around the small group before her "and the reason why those you care about are going to die as well" in a blur Alex snapped her other hand up and slapped Amanda hard across the face. Before she retracted her hand, Alex failed to block Amanda as she lifted her own hand holding her gun and hit her hard across the temple. Owen and Birkhoff darted forward as Alex stumbled back and Michael lifted his gun and aimed it at Amanda's forehead while her two agents pointed their weapons.

"It's a pity but you will have to die now" Amanda hissed, her usually pale cheek blooming red with a hand print. The two agents moved forward as Birkhoff held Alex up, winching at the blood from her wound. Her doe eyes connected with his and Birkhoff felt the anger rise again, not at her but because he couldn't protect her. He refused to close his eyes when the first shot went off. Refused to look at who had been hit when the second shot went off.

When the sound of two bodies hit the floor, Birkhoff gripped Alex's hand tightly and wanted to tell her that to hell with it all he loved her, would have gone anywhere she asked him to go and would take back every shitty thing he ever did.

"Move and I will destroy that pretty little head of yours" Birkhoff snapped around to find Nikita holding a gun to the back of Amanda's head, both Owen and Michael training their weapons on her as well. Nikita flashed her eyes towards Alex for a second and the hate rolled across her features, she dug her gun in to the other woman's hair and gritted her teeth.

"I doubt the phoenix will rise again do you Nikita" Amanda smirked holding her hands up while Nikita attempted to glare her to death. After a few seconds, Nikita glanced to Birkhoff and raised an eyebrow.

"Well nerd do you think you can stop this or what?" the challenge was clear and any other time Birkhoff might have been tempted to snap something off but the fact that Alex was hurt and had nearly been killed he wasn't feeling snarky.

"Keep her here until some one can lock her away and leave her to rot" the coldness to his voice shocked him most of all but he didn't have time to figure it out, didn't have to time to voice that it was his worry over Alex that made him want to watch the people who threaten her suffer.

Giving Alex one last check over he nodded and turned hurrying towards his lab, but before he could leave the sight of the others the whole building shook and was quickly followed by a hallow booming sound.

When everything was still again, the lights dimmed again and the flashing stopped. Glancing back Birkhoff saw the understanding in their eyes and the manic gleam to Amanda's eyes. The bombs had already gone off, he knew there was at least nine more and three of those were set up to cause a chain reaction.

"Get everyone out" Birkhoff ordered gaining a look from Michael and Nikita that screamed surprise. Gritting his teeth Birkhoff decided harsh love was better than death.

"You deaf; this place is going to go and I can't be trying to help you when I need to get my smart ass to my lab and stop the rest of the bombs. So move your asses and get out of this place now" blinking Birkhoff was about to try again when the whole building shook more violently and everyone stumbled.

Using her moment, Amanda drove her elbow into Nikita's stomach and took off down the corridor.

"The damn bitch got the idea" Birkhoff growled before Owen rolled his eyes and grabbed Alex, slinging her arm around his shoulders he steadied her for a moment before throwing Birkhoff a look.

"I swear if I have to come back and drag your ass out I'm kicking it" Owen growled his warning gaining a smile from Birkhoff.

"Seymour" Birkhoff stared at Alex for a moment before grinning at her, his stomach twisting at her pale face and pleading eyes.

"Like I'm going down with this place sweetheart; still got to rock your world tonight" throwing her a wink he didn't hold back the winch when her eyes rolled a little and she gave him a shaky smile. Owen didn't wait another second before he dragged the woman with him and Nikita could only offer him a sad smile with her admiration thrown in.

"Birkhoff" Michael went to step forward but Birkhoff shook his head and gave his friend a sad smile.

"Dude we both know that _you _should be playing this part; just sucks that your dumb as shit and I'm the genius who has to save the day" Michael and Nikita both let out a shaky laugh.

"You don't have to" even as he said Michael just smirked knowing Birkhoff had to. Birkhoff for his part just shrugged in a manner of what can you do before nodding towards the corridor Owen and Alex had gone.

"See you top side" Birkhoff declared before he turned and raced off just as another bomb went off deep below Division, he didn't stumble just went with the flow even when the walls started to crack and stone hit him.

By the time the fourth bomb went off and he just barely got into his lab he knew that was the end game for him. He was done but at least he would die knowing he gave the woman he loved and his best friend a chance to get out and be free from the dirty secrets Division had created.

When the fifth bomb went off and he was dazed, Birkhoff just grinned and felt his ego swell.

In the end he turned out to be the hero after all.


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue

_Five weeks later... _

_Venice_

* * *

><p>The beautiful couples all seemed to seep in around her, they would pop up and cause that knife to twist again in her stomach. It was over and she felt nothing but peace over the fact that after all the training, years spent plotting and the last few months of near death risks, Division was gone. All their dirty, grubby and greedy fingers ripped out of their hold on the world.<p>

They were all free now and Alex hated it. Not because she was sad it was over but because by ripping Division away from the world she had ripped away the one man that could have been enough for her.

She knew better then anyone that at the start Birkhoff was just a means to an end and if it had been Michael sent to her she would have no problem in using him and dumping him. But Birkhoff was different and before she could remember Nikita's words, he had wormed his way under her skin. He wasn't the man she had expected and for all the times Nikita and Owen told her that he was just using her, she was so sure that he was just being himself.

Sleeping with him had been a mistake, but it wasn't one she regretted despite the heart ache she was feeling now.

Owen and Lyle questioned her as to why she wanted to go to Venice, she just told them it was where she needed to go. She needed to be surrounded by love before going back to her world where she would be alone once more. She had her family there, she had Nikita, Lyle and Owen but they hadn't made her feel the same way Birkhoff did and she both loved him and hated him for that.

The tears had become a fixed fixture in her life since the take down of Division. Michael had been their ace in the hole no one banked on, he had come through for them at the right moment but that didn't change the fact that Birkhoff looked so betrayed by all of them.

In those last few moments she saw the hate he directed at her and Michael but the mission was more important at the time and she wanted to kiss him when he told them he would take care of the fail safe system, letting them escape with the recruits and their lives.

She had lashed out after awaking, she lashed out at all of them. Demanded that they go back but in their own ways they made her understand that Birkhoff was gone and had done something heroic even when his world was crashing down around him.

When she was healthy enough she fled. The mansion and America because it reminded her of him and she needed time where she could cry and not have anyone question her again and again. She knew Nikita and Owen followed her and were sitting watching her right then and there but she didn't care because they didn't keep holding their hands out when she stumbled, they let her straighten her self up and carry on.

Lyle loved her and she loved him but the adoptive father in him would just keep rearing up to make sure she never stumbled and she would hurt him with her words.

The tears were blurring her vision and so she blinked again and again to push them away but in the end she just screwed her eyes shut and let them have their way. The stone railing beneath her hands was hard and gritty but she clenched it harder, hoping to scar the pain into her hands as well as the stone.

"This is all just tourist crap! You know that right, because sunshine if you don't we have some major issues" the voice almost broke her and the laugh that slipped out would have people wondering if she was crazy.

and to be honest she had no idea if she really wasn't. But all she had was _memories _of how his voice sounded that she would take whatever her mind could make up. Then she felt it, the brush of an arm and her eyes flew open and her head snapped round to find her ghost very much alive and standing by her side looking out across the river, a scowl etched across his tired features.

A red and angry wound ran from beneath his ear to just passed his jaw, his stubble looked more darker and the fading colours of a bruise peaked around his eye. But it didn't matter because he looked real, felt real and was really there with her.

The whoosh of air from her lungs caused him to glance at her and smirk, the corner of his lip still puffy from the split lip.

"I guess I thought you had better taste then this; I mean you did _sleep _with me after all" before he could smirk at her again she was in his arms, threatening to cut off his air supply and it was only by mere luck he was able to keep them both up. She felt the tension rush from his body as his arms wrapped around her and though she knew he would tease her about nearly killing him he didn't once attempt to let go. In fact she was pretty sure he was clinging to her just as tightly as she was clinging to him.

"I thought you were dead" she croaked in to his neck and the rumble of his chuckle warmed her whole body, that had been so cold for the past five weeks.

"Please; like anything could kill me" his snort made her pull back and quickly cup his face, turning to look at his wounds. His hands stayed at her side while his thumbs moved in circles across her hips.

"How bad" he knew what she meant and he just shrugged, forcing her to let his head to turn to look down at her. The happiness in his eyes was, hopefully, over shone by the love she was sure she was seeing there.

"Not bad; had worse. Anyway chicks dig scars don't they?" the tears were spilling by themselves but she doesn't care, because she's throwing him that smile he always called breath taking and nodding. She fills his arms once more, enjoying the feel and sound of his chuckle.

"This shouldn't work... me and you... you know that right?" she nods again but tightens her grip on him to prove that it didn't matter if it shouldn't because she wasn't letting go.

"We might have to hang out here for a few more weeks, maybe a month or two. I'm kinder still a wanted man, and with Amanda out there I don't know when it will be safe" she's nodding and grinning like a fool into his neck. She really doesn't care where she calls home now as long as she has him there.

There was so many things that she shouldn't want about him; so many things to prove he was right and it shouldn't work but there was at least a handful of important things she did like about him, loved even, and those in her eyes out shone anything else.

"I don't care; we'll face it together" she promised and she almost fought him when he pushed her back from his arms but the grin on his face and the way he held his hand out she can't help but fight and lose against the smile on her own lips.

"Seymour Birkhoff" taking his hand she pulls her face into a mock serious expression for a few seconds.

"Alex Udinov" shaking firmly she lets him drop her hand and cup her face. She waits for him as he studies her face, taking in the dark bags beneath her eyes, the slight redness to her face where Amanda cracked her cheek bone and the dazzlingly way her eyes stared up at him. She would have given him only a few more seconds before crushing her lips against his but he must have seen it in her eyes because he does just that and gains a sigh from her.

They shouldn't work but they did and she would work on him and get him to admit that he loved her just as much as she loved him. But by the way he grinned into the kiss when her hands fisted his shirt, she half guessed he already knew.

* * *

><p>Nikita couldn't stop her dark eyebrow from arching when a sigh slipped from the blonde man beside her. Just like the same morning for the past five days, Alex walked to the bridge. Both herself and Owen were worried she would do something stupid like throw her self off but they came to understand that this was her place, her place to think, feel and let everything settle.<p>

When it all came down, when Division was gone, Michael was leaving and Birkhoff being dead Nikita had easily forgotten just what was really important. It wasn't the peace nor the void now left by Division, it was the fact that life had still happened and for all her warnings Alex did what Nikita told her not to.

she fell in love.

Nikita was still jaded, she didn't deny that and she thought that falling in love would only bring pain but Alex seemed to thrive on it and Nikita wasn't sure if it was because of who she was or if it was to do with the nerd currently holding her close and whispering to her.

It had been a hell of a shock at first, not just because Alex had fallen in love but because she had fallen for Birkhoff. The snarky, smart ass geek who had been the subject of Nikita's teasing when she was an agent. The guy was charming and in his own way amusing but she just couldn't see him being right for Alex, she still didn't but she couldn't deny happiness when it was staring her in the face.

Nikita would tell Alex later that she and Owen had gone back, with Michael leading the way and discovered that Birkhoff had been rushed to the hospital after escaping. They didn't know how and they didn't care because they had to make sure he wouldn't be a danger to them.

They had agreed to make sure Alex thought him dead because when she was getting ready to flee he hadn't awoken. Owen and Nikita had left Michael in charge of the geek while they followed Alex to Venice and two days ago they got the phone call they had been waiting and dreading.

the only thing that surprised them that it was Lyle calling them; telling that Birkhoff was alive and demanding to see Alex. He knew what happened and though he was slightly bitter at having his life so up rooted he didn't care as long as he didn't fail Alex. Nikita didn't trust him but Owen convinced her that from what he saw Birkhoff wasn't that good at acting and there was a very good chance that he was in love with Alex. They decided that Birkhoff should break the news to the young woman, deserved the chance to have a happy ending.

Nikita warned him that she would kill him painfully and slowly if he hurt her and Birkhoff believed her and didn't promise he wouldn't try not to do just that.

"Please tell me your not getting soft on me Owen" the way he snapped around to her made Nikita chuckle, but at his murderous glare she sipped her coffee and watched the young love birds laugh and hold each other. Maybe they were getting their happy ending, who knew but Nikita just ended up wishing them the best.

"No; I was agreeing with your sigh" he was defensive which only made the ex-agent laugh again and turn her attention back to Owen, who looked like a wounded puppy.

"I didn't sigh; just admit it your a sucker for this romance stuff. You think their cute" Nikita could only guess what would happen to someone else if they dared to tease him. But Owen wouldn't attack her and it wasn't just because she could kick his ass.

"Whatever, he's still a geek and I think she can do better" despite his gruff answer Nikita already knew Owen thought the pair was prefect for each other. She even knew he was itching to ask Alex to name him god father of her first kid. That was a piece of information Nikita planned on using in the future.

The pair watched the couple again and Nikita smiled before draining her coffee, Owen snapped his head towards her as she threw some money on the table and got to her feet.

"I think we did good Owen; Alex did good and Birkhoff" tilting her head Nikita just smirked and shook her head.

"He grows on you; I promise" with a wink Nikita went to walk away but Owen called after her causing her to stop and look back at him.

"So what you just disappear now" Owen got to his feet and threw his own money on the table before following Nikita "And you leave me to be the third wheel to them" Nikita laughed and glance at Birkhoff and Alex who were back to kissing again.

"I'm sure you can go into a room without clearing your throat first after a few months; besides Michael was able to gather a few files before Division's records were sealed shut and he offered me the chance to help him right a few wrongs" Nikita explained causing Owen to grin. After a few seconds Nikita shook her head.

"No"

"Like you have a choice Niki; I'm not being stuck with the bunnies for the next few months I might be scarred" Owen protested as Nikita raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a deadly glare.

"Thought you didn't want to be a third wheel" Nikita questioned gaining a dirty wink from Owen before he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"For you I would offer my services in the bedroom department" Owen drawled before Nikita elbowed him hard and laughed at his reaction. Shaking her head she just smiled brightly as Owen cursed.

All of them were free now; there was no point in looking over their shoulders and waiting for the next attack. It was time to enjoy what they had worked for and just accept what happened next.

For Alex and Birkhoff it could only be a happy ending.

And for Nikita; well looking to the blonde beside her, she figured this was her happy ending.

Her new happy and strange family.

The End.

* * *

><p>AN: I have great pleasure in writing this. Even though as I was in the process of writing this many things changed on Nikita in the new series and I wondered once or twice if I should add some new characters. I did not and I'm happy with the result. I do hope you have enjoyed this just as much as I have done and I would like to thank each of my reviewers. Now on to the next project.


End file.
